Is that so, Miss Swan?
by Deeply Regal
Summary: College student, Emma Swan, is confronted by her favorite professor and secret heart-throb, Dr. Regina Mills. What happens when Emma is forced to reveal her secrets? We shall see. AU. Slightly OOC at times. No magic. SwanQueen. Rated M for serious language and eventual sexy times between our two favorite ladies.
1. Chapter 1

**This story will be a little weird at first but I promise you'll enjoy the end result! As you know, I own nothing here... Let's not forget that. Happy reading! -DR**

Emma's boot heels clicked lightly on the tile floor as she rounded the corner leading into a hallway of doors. She was on autopilot, as she usually was when Dr. Mills requested her presence. She had spent hours upon hours in that tiny office space with her favorite professor, three years now they have been consistent in each other's lives as student and professor. As she passed the first four doors on the right side of the hallway, the blonde slowed her pace and took a deep breath before popping her head through the open door.

Her casual smile began to grow as she laid eyes on the brunette woman bent gracefully over a stack of papers. Emma couldn't help but watch on silently, as her professor ran a slender, tan finder down the page of ink scribbles. Shaking her head, Dr. Mills drew a small X through a sentence before throwing her pen on the table top. At that, Emma snapped out of her hypnosis.

"You rang, ma'am?" The blonde said nonchalantly while leaning her shoulder against the door frame.

Regina looked up with a bright smile and met Emma's green eyes. If she hadn't know any better, it would appear that with only her presence, Emma had wiped all of the professor's worries from the day away.

"Miss Swan, come on in. Have a seat." She gestured happily to the only other piece of furniture in the room; an old, red leather cushioned, wooden chair.

Emma nodded and threw her book-bag under the chair before slumping down in it. She ran her pale fingers through her blonde waves before once again meeting Regina's gaze. They were silent, staring at each other for what felt like an eternity to Emma. The brunette crossed her legs and laid her hands across her knee before looking away.

Awkwardly, Emma cleared her thought before jamming her elbow onto the wooden arm rest. Bringing a finger to rest on her temple, she spoke. "So… Am I in trouble or what?" Her tone was playful, sarcastic.

"Dear, you were born trouble." Regina replied in a tone to match the blonde's. When she turned back to see Emma arch a single brow, she smiled. "You aren't in trouble, you little shit." she laughed.

This was usual banter between the two. They had become fairly good friends outside of the class room, even in the class room; Emma couldn't help but pester the woman for no reason other than for the entertainment it brought. She was too used to their after class meetings, though. She was just so comfortable when she was talking to this woman and only she knew why.

"Alright then…" Emma started as she tapped her fingertip against her temple. "What can I do for you? I do have a class in twenty minutes…"

Regina narrowed her eyes before turning to the laptop that sat opposite the stack of papers. After a series of quick key-taps and a mouse click or two she turned back to Emma. "You have European History with Dr. Basil in a half hour… Why do you need the extra ten minutes? In a hurry to get away from me?"

"Absolutely not." She smiled. " Wait… Did you really just pull up my class schedule? Are you even allowed to do that?" Emma sat straight up and glared at the woman.

"Of course I'm allowed to _do that_ I'm a professor, I have access to all of your information… It would appear that you also have that class with Mr. Booth and oh… Miss Lucas as well… Interesting, indeed."

"What? You got something against Ruby now?"

"No, no Miss Swan, of course not. I would never speak ill of your friend. I'm only trying to figure in the extra ten minutes you claim to need…" She paused dramatically, meeting the green eyes in front of her. "I feel like you are trying to get away from me."

Regina loved to get Emma going, it was a sort of game they played. There was no harm in their playful back and forth. The brunette cupped her own chin with her hand and stared into Emma's darkening green eyes. "Well?"

"Well what lady? I have to walk half way through campus to get a cigarette in before class. You know that."

"Oh so the ten minutes are solely to slowly drive another nail into your coffin then?"

"Yup." Emma smiled. "Did you email me for a meeting just to lecture me on my habits?"

"Well of course I did. You really must stop chewing your fingernails by the way, you're going to give yourself a fungus."

"A fungus?! Come on now, Mills, you can't honestly think you can get a mouth fungus from chewing your nails…"

"We are all entitled to own on thoughts and beliefs, Miss Swan."

"God, you are such a..." Emma laughed and shook her head before falling silent. The time was ticking away and they had yet to get to the point of this meeting.

Regina cleared her throat before turning back to the computer screen. "So, I am curious as to why you missed ten days of my class last semester."

Her words were so smooth that Emma had almost missed what she even said. She could feel the warmth growing across her face as soon as her brain registered what was happening. _Shit shit shit. I can't tell her the truth. Leave it to this woman to fuck with me. AAAAHHHH! What do I say?! THINK DAMMIT! _ Emma stared at the woman's back while trying to come up with a lie off the top of her head.

When there was no answer, Regina turned to face the blonde. She had curiosity written all over her face, but when she laid eyes on Emma's quickly flushing skin, her features twisted into something more sinister. "Hello? Am I speaking English?"

Emma blinked a few times before looking down at her watch. "Look, that was months ago, everything is fine, I was just being lazy… I learned my lesson."

Regina grunted at the woman before rolling her eyes. "How long have you known me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A good one, how long have you known me?"

"I don't know like…"

"Three years, Miss Swan. You have taken a class with me every semester for three years. Do you know what that means?"

"I need to branch out?" Emma asked flatly, raising a brow.

"It means I know your bullshit when I hear it. I can read you like a book, dear, and you are trying too hard."

Emma's face burned bright pink with embarrassment, yet again. "Whatever you say."

"You go to your history class, Miss Swan. You don't want to be late… But know this, tomorrow… After class, you are mine. We are going to talk about this."

"Dr. Mills, really there is nothing to talk about." Emma stood up and grabbed her bag.

"I'm sure we can find something, dear. I'll see you in the morning, now leave." Regina waved her hand to the door and shooed the blonde away.

Emma left without a word. Regina leaned back in her chair and listened to the woman's boots click down the hall and fade away before letting out a long sigh. She ran her fingers through her short, dark hair before bringing a hand rest on her chest. A broad smile crept across her face as she looked back down at her paperwork.

#

Emma shook her head all the way to her usual smoking spot on the hill behind the honors house. She smashed her headphones into her ears before lighting a cigarette. Slumping down on a cold cement bench, she let her music vibrate her brain. Closing her eyes, she took a long drag and held it. The lyrics of her favorite song were pounding in her ears. As she let the smoke escape her lips, she felt her stomach flip.

_Have you no idea that you're in deep? I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week, how many secrets can you keep? Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat until I fall asleep._

Emma's eyes snapped open and she jerked her ear-buds out. "Oh hell no." She whispered to herself.

"Whats up?" A voice called as a giant bag came crashing down next to her on the bench.

Emma just about fell backward off her seat. She spun around to see Ruby looking down at her with concern all over her face.

"What the hell Ruby?! You know you can't just sneak up on me like that!" She panted while gripping at her chest.

"Like I knew I was _sneaking _up on you… As far as I knew, I was sitting down." Ruby sat down and looked her friend in the face. "Em, you look like you have seen a ghost, whats wrong?"

Emma looked down at her mp3 player in her lap and rumpled with it for a moment before turning the device off. Her face was still red from her encounter with Dr. Mills and she was in no mood to talk. _I have to tell someone and Ruby is my best friend… I can tell her anything. But she is such a big mouth, she will tell everyone. Ugh, what do I do?_

At the blonde's silence, Ruby took her friend's pale hand into her own. "You can talk to me, you know that… what is going on?"

Slowly, Emma met her friend's gaze. She pulled her hand away and frowned. "So, there is this person that I am absolutely fascinated with…" She started.

"Uh-oh lady probs." She crossed her arms. " Who is it?"

"I can't tell you that, you know better."

"And by _know better_ you mean, I know them…"

"Rubes!"

"Fine, what about them?"

"I may have seen a bit more of them than they know and now I have to tell them and I can't do it and…"

"Emma…" Ruby gripped her hand again, "Slow down, you aren't making any sense… Are you a peeping tom?"

"What?! No!" gasped the blonde. She looked away shaking her head.

"Just tell me. I wont tell a soul, I swear... on our friendship."

"Dude, this could ruin way more than our friendship… Someone's job could be at stake."

"Someone's job?" The red-tipped brunette fell silent in thought for a moment before it hit her. "Holy shit." She whispered.

Emma groaned. "What?" Instinctively, she rolled her eyes. Ruby was a very dramatic person and Emma had a feeling that the girl would pretend to know who it was, just so Emma would spill the beans.

"You're fucking Mills, aren't you?"

The blonde's mouth fell open and her face grew even redder. _uh... good one, Swan._ When she didn't answer instantly, Ruby flipped. "Holy shit, Emma! That is so awesome!"

"Ruby, I am not having sex with Regina… I have just seen her… well… kind of naked."

"Now, how does that work, exactly? I mean if you aren't fucking her… You are a peeping tom!" She gaped, half laughing.

"No, but it is a long story."

"I have time, I'm skipping Basil's and so are you."

"Damn it, we can't skip again... We have already missed three days." The blonde whined.

"He doesn't check attendance, promise."

Emma rolled her eyes and huffed a "whatever" under her breath. There was no use arguing with this girl, she would win anyway.

"Exactly, now…" Ruby clapped her hands. "Story time, ready go."

"Why do I let you talk me into this shit?" Emma asked, shaking her head.

"Who else are you going to talk to about it, I mean honestly… you have like no friends."

"Thank you for that bit of information, Ruby, I had no idea."

"Oh shut up and just fuckin tell me would you?"

"Fine." She sighed heavily before relighting her dead cigarette. A stream of smoke poured from her nostrils as she turned to sit cross-legged, facing the brunette. "So, you know last semester when I had photography with Blanchard?"

"Duh."

"Well, I talked to Regina about it and found that she had a passion for photography… We talked for a while about it but we were interrupted by fucking Robin," She rolled her eyes. "So I never got to ask what kind of shit she took pictures of. I ended up googling her and found the site she has her pictures on."

Ruby opened her mouth but before she could speak, Emma's hand was over her lips. "No, I talk, you listen. I have to get it all out before I deem you untrustworthy."

The brunette nodded in response before digging out her own pack of cigarettes. She quickly lit one and settled in to listen to the rest of the story.

"I mean, the pictures are from years ago, like before her kid was born and he is like five or something now."

"Wait… Mill's has a kid?"

"Yea, her and Robin have two. Roland is Robin's from his first marriage and they have Oliver together."

"How do you know this shit?" Ruby laughed.

"She… tells me things." She sighed. Her green eyes focused on the grass in front of her. "Can I finish?"

"Go on, princess."

Emma turned to glare at her friend before giving her a quick shove on her way to her feet. She paced in front of the girl for a moment. Running her fingers through her hair she began again, still gripping her own hair.

"Alright so, being me, I had to go through all one million pictures on her page, right? And there were so many of her like, half naked. Not like tit and vag naked but like her abs and some leg shots…. So many leg and ass shots. God." She sighed. "And after I saw that site and those pictures… I couldn't face her, I felt so guilty. I mean I'm an artist for fuck sake, I know art but damn, I was so turned on by the whole thing that seeing her after that made me feel so awkward…" her voice trailed off.

"So you stopped going to class." Ruby finished.

"So I stopped going. And I'll be damned if that bitch didn't hunt me down and tell me that I needed to get my shit together and get to class."

"Oh my god, I remember that. She was like inches from your face in front of all those people. I thought you were going to puke."

"Yea. So now, she wants to know why I missed all those days."

"But that was forever ago!" Ruby threw her hands in the air. "Why should it matter now?"

"She said she can read me like a book… I think she knows."

"She's Regina fucking Mills, Emma… of course she knows. Just tell her… She probably gets off on that shit."

Emma wailed in frustration and clutched her face in her palms. "What if she kicks me out of her class, Ruby? I'm such an idiot."

"Oh stop. She loves you, she won't kick you out of her class. Everyone can see that she cares about you." Ruby said softly, trying to comfort her friend.

"I think that may be the real issue here…" Emma shook her head. She flopped all her weight back onto the bench with a sigh. "She wants an answer tomorrow after class."

"Just tell her Emma, you are both adults… The worst that will happen is that she will think you're a creep… which is true… It's not like you're in love with her…"

Emma was dead silent. She continued to sit with her face against her palms.

"Oh no." the brunette gasped. "Emma, no."

"Shut up Ruby." She cried.

"How'd you let this happen?" She whispered shaking her head. "She is a professor… and she is married. I mean… She is fucking married, with kids."

"I know but they have an open marriage…" She started.

Ruby's screeching voice cut her off. "What, did she tell you that too? What the fuck are you two doing?"

"No, she didn't tell me that. I know the guy that babysits her kids. They are really close and apparently her an Robin are swingers or something…"

"Ya know what… that shit is fucked up. For real. You are about to get into some weird business Emma… are you ready for all that?"

"No…" She sighed. "But what choice do I have? I want her so bad Rubes… I can't even explain it."

"Eww. She isn't even that attractive."

"It isn't about that. I mean, it was… she is beautiful… but she is so passionate about everything she does and her energy is amazing… I feel like… I get a high when I'm with her."

"Duuuuude, you're in deep."

Emma slammed her face back into her hands. "I know. I just don't know what to do… I mean, what would you do in my situation?"

"I could never _be_ in your situation, Em…"

"Oh bullshit, say this was you and Blanchard… what would you do?"

"Personally, I would take her in the darkroom in the photography lab and have my way with her…" Ruby said, matter-of-factly.

"See, but she is married…"

"David is a fuck head. He has no brain, seriously. He has a degree in what?" She paused, thinking. "Yea, no, I don't even know what his degree was in, probably being dumb. He had a degree in being a clueless idiot, Emma."

"Then what is stopping you?" Emma looked up to meet Ruby's eyes.

"August is stopping me."

"Of course he is. See, I have no one stopping me, you know how I am…"

"Oh yes I do, and people seem to think that I'm the whore… little do they know that little artsy-fartsy Emma Swan is the one who insists on hittin and quittin every pretty face comin and goin."

"Oh piss, Ruby. You act like you didn't enjoy it."

"Hey, I never said that… We all know that you're the best at what you do… I'm just saying that you are the fucking whore here."

"I'm well aware." The corner of Emma's lips began to curl into a faint smile.

"Look, just go talk to her, tell her the truth. You are good at this shit… It's like the thing you do best."

"Yea I guess you're right." She sighed. _Well, tomorrow should be an adventure. _

**From here, the good stuff will pick up pretty fast. This whole story will be maybe 10 chapters, if that. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy shit, you guys (And gals)! Soooo much love poured in for this piece in the past 12 hours. I am shocked... but so thankful. You are all wonderful! I don't usually update so quickly but with all the follows/faves and reviews... I just couldn't help myself! Anyway, this chapter pulls in some random peeps and characters from other stories, just for kicks. Happy reading! **

2.

"Hey, it's ten; you better get your ass out of that bed." Ruby called through the open door to Emma's room.

"Mhm." mumbled the blonde while pulling the blanket over her head.

"Emma Swan if you don't get out of that bed, I will let Dodger in there."

There was no response from Emma. Quietly, Ruby picked up her wire-haired mutt who had been sitting obediently at her side, and dropped him over the gate that separated Emma's bed room from their shared living room. Within seconds, the little dog was in the bed, scratching the blankets off of the blonde's face.

"Damn it Ruby!" She yelled while fighting off the playful little beast.

Laughing, Ruby padded through the living room and into the kitchen where she proceeded to make two very different cups of coffee. One, in a giant red cup, was half coffee and half coconut flavored creamer while the other, in a tall drinking glass, was black with a few ice cubes floating in it.

Laughter flooded out of the blonde's room as she continued to fight off the dog. After a few minutes, a mop-headed Emma appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. Draped across her arms was the red and white pup that was mindlessly licking her skin. "I believe this belongs to you."

Ruby walked over to her friend and traded her dog for the red mug in her hand. Emma nodded a thanks before pulling up a chair at the kitchen table. Silently she sipped on her coffee and watched Ruby roll around in the floor with her dog. After a while of rough and tumble, the brunette sat back on her knees and looked up at her still half-asleep friend.

"You better go get a shower, dude. You have class in an hour…"

"Yes, mother." Emma snapped.

"Hey! I'm just sayin, you don't want to look skanky for your big day."

"My big day?" She furrowed her brows and glared down at her coffee like it had insulted her. "Oh shit!"

"Yeeeea, welcome back to the real world _Miss Swan, do tell me… Why did you miss my class so many times, all those months ago?_" Ruby carried on in her best Dr. Mills voice.

"Shut up Ruby, I will kick you." Threatened the blonde before downing the rest of her coffee, "I don't even want to do this today." She sighed.

Ruby pulled herself out of the floor and took the few short steps to the table. "You need to put on your big-girl panties and get with program."

"I can't…"

"You can and you will." Ruby said sternly. "Let me just say, the worst turn off ever, is a coward… Don't be that person Emma."

"Did you just call me a coward?! I'm going to kick your ass."

"Oh, I'm so scared. Shakin in my boots!" She looked down at her sock clad feet, "Oh wait." She laughed.

Emma jumped up and shoved her friend playfully. "Don't make me hurt you."

"Shut up, Emma. Go shower, you smell."

The blonde narrowed her eyes at her friend but turned away without protest. Within minutes she reappeared in the kitchen with a purple towel and a silver hair dryer. She waltzed through the kitchen and down the hallway into the bath room and slammed the door behind her.

"Geez." Ruby cringed at the loud noise. "You'd think she was a man the way she does things." She said to her dog who was laying in it's cage eating kibble.

"I know, you think she is crazy too. Glad we are on the same page Dodgie."

A man's voice started over Ruby's shoulder, "Speaking of crazy, aren't you the one carrying on a conversation with a dog? Honestly, you're a little mad too."

"Jefferson, you shit. Don't you ever knock?" Ruby rounded on her neighbor. He leaned casually in the doorway, picking at his fingernails.

"Why would I knock when you dumbies leave your front door unlocked? I could be a murderer… murderers aren't going to knock."

"What do you want Jeff?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"I'll be headed to campus shortly, was wonderin if you woooonderful ladies wanted to carpool… I'll be picking up_ Auuuugust_ as well." He smiled teasingly.

"Miss Fairy Princess just got in the shower, it'll be a minute…" She threw a thumb over her shoulder. "Coffee?"

"Might as well… two sugars." He smiled. "Thank you."

After pulling a cup from the cabinet, Ruby filled it to his specifications before thrusting it into his hands. "What class do you have? I can never remember." She asked.

"World Studies with Jack."

"Is that a history class?"

"You would think… but no, it's a cross-listed history-philosophy class. That guy is so fuckin weird. The way he talks about these 'realms' as he calls them, you would think he has traveled to them all. He is seriously off his head." He held his arms out in front of him and walked around like a dizzy zombie.

"Jack? As in Professor Sparrow? I loved him! They say he was stranded on an island for like weeks and he escaped by tying together sea turtles… He is so interesting!"

"uh-huh…"

Before he could say anything further, Emma came padding down the hall clad in only her towel. "Hey, Jeff." She mumbled as she passed him and disappeared into her room.

He smiled like an idiot before turning back to Ruby. "I looove coming here in the mornings." He whispered.

"I heard that, fuck head!" Emma called from behind the closed door. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking your asses to class, what else would I be doing here?"

From behind the door, a few banging sounds rang out before Emma came falling through the door. "Admiring the scenery." She responded dryly. "Rubes, have you seen my other boot, the red one?"

"Mmm, nope." She looked around. "Oh wait, did you ever get it out from behind the couch?"

Emma groaned before launching herself over the sofa.

"Why is your shoe behind your couch?" Jefferson asked to no one in particular.

Ruby started to giggle when she saw Emma bent in half over the back of the couch, feet dangling in the air.

Emma grunted a few times. "I… threw it at August… He was being a dick." She panted while standing up, boot in hand. She turned and flopped down onto the cushion before sliding the newly found article onto her foot.

"I wont ask." Jefferson smiled while heading to the front door. "I'll be out front… lock your door when you leave."

"Thanks dad." Emma called sarcastically.

Grabbing her keys and purse from the coffee-table, Ruby turned to her pooch. "Bye Dodgie, mommy loves you."

"Gross." Emma laughed. "Shotgun, by the way. You can sit in the back with Woody."

"Why do you call him that?! That's so stupid."

"If you knew him in high school, you would understand." Emma called while spraying herself with cologne.

"Whatever." Ruby was on her way out the door when Emma popped up behind her and started to close the door.

"LOCK IT!" Jefferson called from the window of his fancy purple and grey sports car.

Emma rolled her eyes before jamming her key in the door. "LOCKED IT!" she screamed back, dramatically.

#

After swinging by and grabbing August, they enjoyed the loud, thumping of crappy music for the half hour ride to campus.

"Alright princess, put on your game face." Ruby whispered once they parted from the guys.

"I really just don't want to do this." Emma sighed.

The girls made the short walk up to their class building before Ruby grabbed Emma's elbow to swing her around. "Hey, this isn't a big deal… You are her favorite person, ever. Why do you think she keeps making you take her classes?"

"Because I'm good at this stuff?"

"You suck at Literature… You can't even _spell Literature…_" Ruby shot back.

"Whatever you say. Are we going or what?"

"Oh suuure, I'll hold your hand through class but I can't go to the meeting with you, remember that."

"I don't need you to hold my hand, mother."

Ruby just laughed as they ascended the stairs to their class room. Emma took a deep, shaky breath before entering through the open door. Upon scanning the room, she noticed that Dr. Mills was not there yet and that made her feel a little better. The pair weaved in and out of the isles before coming to stop at the two-seater table in the back of the room. Emma threw her bag on the table and drew out her notebook and a bottle of week old water that had been hiding in the bottom, before sliding the bag to the floor between them.

She opened her journal and began to sketch out a vase of flowers, to kill the time. They were earlier than Emma thought. The room slowly began to fill with already bored looking people. After what felt like forever, only a few chairs remained empty.

Emma was so engulfed in her sketch that she didn't even notice that Regina had practically skipped into the crowded classroom.

"Hey guys." Regina hummed.

A collective mix of greetings spread across the room. Emma looked up to see her professor scanning her attendance sheet and scanning the room. Regina nodded to Ruby and then looked back down at her sheet.

The professor was wearing a red, low-cut button down blouse and classy black dress slacks. Her lipstick matched her shirt almost precisely and Emma appreciated that. She looked the woman all the way to the floor, a smile smeared across Emma's face when she realized that her professor was wearing her favorite black, high-heeled boots.

The blonde rolled up her sleeves before folding her arms across the wooden table top. She soon found herself to be more restless than usual. She just couldn't get comfortable. Letting out a huff, she rested her chin on her fist, and just in time to meet Regina's gaze. Instead of the nod she gave everyone else, Emma received a warm smile. Their eyes locked for a moment before Emma felt awkward enough to give a fake, cheesy smile and avert her eyes.

"Has anyone seen Buzz?" Regina asked, searching the room.

There was no answer from anyone in the room. "That boy is absent more often than he is present. Off saving the world, I have no doubt." She huffed, scratching an X next to his name. "The female world at least."

"Well, what were we talking about last class?" She waited. "No one?" Her caramel eyes scanned the many faces in the room. "Seriously?"

She came to stop at Emma and she stared silently for a moment. "Miss Swan, what is the last thing in your notes?"

Emma laughed awkwardly while flipping through her notes. "Well, Dr. Mills, the last bit I have written down from last class talks about… uh…" Emma stared down at the very detailed pencil drawing of Regina's face dated from last class. She could feel her face heating up.

"We were talking about the role of Literature in documenting history." Ruby piped up, saving her friend.

Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma before smiling. "Thank you, Miss Lucas." She turned to grab a marker before speaking again. "Without literature, what would we rely on to tell us what happened throughout history?" She asked over her shoulder.

Without looking back, Regina called on Emma yet again. "Give me three resources, Emma."

"Urm, Art from the period, Music and spoken word." She replied, resting her chin back on her fist.

"Very good. Now, why aren't those resources reliable?" Regina turned to face the class.

"Spoken word is subject to the telephone effect." A boy in the front row said, slowly.

"Yup." Regina said while crossing the word 'spoken' off the board. "What else?"

"Music is more about emotion and how the writer or performer feels about a situation, than it is the actual situation." Ruby said firmly.

"Very good. What about art?"

There was silence across the room. Emma rolled her eyes. _Idiots, _she thought. "Fine arts, in all their many forms, are a rendition of what the artist sees. Not necessarily the whole event or even the true event at all. What the viewer sees is completely at the artist's digression… unless the piece was commissioned and even then, artists pretty much just do whatever they feel like doing."

"And there you have it, straight from the mouth of an artist." Regina chuckled while crossing the word 'Art' from the list.

Dr. Mills lectured for another full hour. Emma was lost in her own world, she was playing through what she would say to her professor once she actually got to the office. She wanted to lie, to say that something stupid and made up happened but she knew that Regina would call her out on it.

She stared at the woman who was pacing back and forth across the front of the room. Every now and then, the blonde would look down at her notes and act like she was writing something. In reality, she was continuing her sketch.

Finally Regina came to a stop at the front table. "Alright folks, don't forget to bring all your questions over this week's material with you next class. We will be reviewing for your exam over sections 3.5 through 5.1 in the required text." She looked around the room, casually. "Questions, comments, concern?" She continued to looked around from face to face. When no one responded, she smiled and pointed to the door, "Lovely, leave."

She turned her attention to Emma who was shoving her book into her bag. Regina noticed that Ruby patted the blonde's back and said something lengthy to her but the professor was too far away to make out any word.

Emma looked like she was going to keel over right there. Her green eyes focused on Regina as she stood and walked to the door. "Miss Swan, I'll be up shortly." She tossed her bundle of keys to Emma who caught them with ease. "Let yourself in… blue key." Regina smiled before turning to the group of students waiting to talk to her.

The blonde fled up the stairwell and onto the office filled floor. Yet again, she was on autopilot all the way to her destination. After a second of fumbling with the keys, Emma let herself into the office and threw herself down into her usual seat. _Suck it up, Swan. Everything will be fine. She is just going to laugh at you. Nothing bad is going to happen._ She thought while shoving her hands back into her bag. She withdrew her notebook from class and turned to her portrait of Dr. Mills. "Please don't hate me." She whispered to the paper.

The unmistakable sound of Regina's heels connecting with the tile floor echoed in Emma's already burning ears. Quickly she flipped to the cover of her journal and shoved it under her on the seat. "That's not awkward." She whispered to herself. She then ran her fingers through her hair and leaned back in her chair, trying to appear passive.

"Hey, girl." Regina said as she slid though the doorway and closed the wooden door behind her.

Emma mumbled a "hey" as she took to resting her chin on her fist as she usually did. She was trying so hard to keep a passive face but when she noticed Regina was closing the door, her heart began to race. _She never closes the door. Sweet baby Jesus, I cannot do this._

"So," Regina started as she slowly sat down in her chair. "How are things?"

Turning her head slightly, to seem skeptical, Emma narrowed her eyes. "Fine?"

"Lovely. Now… What kind of story have you been practicing?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you haven't forgot already, I too am an artist… and I know doodling off in La La Land when I see it. Why so deep in thought? You hardly paid any attention to the lecture."

Emma opened her mouth to protest, to tell Regina that she had been paying attention but she quickly thought better of it. "I don't know." She shrugged.

"Are you nervous or what? You look like you're about to pass out."

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine…"

"Gee, thanks Lady." Emma huffed, shifting in her seat.

"Oh stop. What's up with you?"

"Noooothing."

"Okay then, Nothing, tell me… why did Miss Lucas and yourself skip history yesterday afternoon?" She arched a brow at the blonde while gently pursing her lips.

"Are you stalking me?" Emma glared hard. Her head was spinning.

"Oh yes, dear. Stalking indeed. Basil lives next door to me… He asked me if I had seen you… I told him that you had been sick and Ruby was looking after you."

"Oh." Emma took to staring at the floor between her feet. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. What is your major issue, why are you skipping class?"

"I just had to think about some things, I lost track of time."

"Things like what?" Regina rolled her chair closer to the blonde. The room was already a tight squeeze but she felt like they needed to be closer.

Emma didn't answer her right away. _Just tell her you pussy! Fucking tell her! Now!_ She scolded herself. _This isn't like you. She is a woman. A woman like all the rest…_ Slamming her eyes shut, Emma shook her head. _She is nothing like the rest. _She sighed and looked Regina in the face.

"Alright look, this is super immature and absolutely unprofessional but you have to know the truth… Lying to you is pointless." She mumbled.

"Okay, go on." The brunette leaned forward in her chair and brought her hands into her lap.

"Just let me get through this, okay… Please don't hate me for this." She whined.

Dr. Mills stared at the girl with curious eyes but said nothing. The last thing she wanted was to scare Emma away. A quick nod launched the blonde into a hurried story.

"So you know when I had photography and we were talking about it that one day? Well I never got to ask you what kind of things you liked to photograph because Robin showed up. I ended up looking you up on the internet and I stumbled onto your personal photo-site."

She looked up to see Regina smiling faintly but she couldn't tell what the face meant so she continued. "And you know what's on there, the same as I do… After I looked through all of the pictures I felt so awkward and guilty that I couldn't face you. I didn't want to look at you like I was thinking about what was under your clothes... I was going to just never come back to class... to forget all about it but you caught me in the hallway and let me have it. I couldn't let you down... not after publicly embarrassing me. Who knew what you would have done if I hadn't come back."

"Is that so, Miss Swan?" Regina's words practically slithered from her lips.

Emma nodded shamefully without looking up at her professor.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume that you liked what you saw?"

Emma said nothing but looked up to see Regina smiling down at her. She drew her brows in and stared back into the brown eyes that were boring into her sole.

"Emma, darling, I don't know if you realize," the brunette smiled, "but you have a very animated face. Your expressions give you away very easily. You were checking me out long before you saw my pictures."

There was a shocked gasp from the blonde but still, she offered no words. Her cheeks where bright red and she strongly considered pulling her shirt up over her face to hide her embarrassment.

Dr. Mills started laughing. "And you flirt with me openly… it's always been so obvious to me."

"Yea." Emma grumbled.

"Listen to me, Miss Swan…" Regina placed a single finger under Emma's chin and slowly lifted her eyes to meet her own. "This is something I have known since the day we met. I am not angry that you looked at my pictures. I am not embarrassed by my body. I am not fazed by your attraction to me… In fact, I'm glad you were honest." She paused. "It makes everything much easier on me." Regina let her finger slide a little ways down the front of Emma's neck before bring her hand to rest back in her own lap.

Emma visibly shivered at the contact Regina had given her. Goose bumps flooded her arms and crawled around to her back. "W-what?" was all she could manage.

"I have quite the interest in you, dear. Not just your academic studies but your… extracurricular activities." Her words came out slowly, teasingly.

Emma's heart was beating like a sledgehammer in her throat. _Oh my fucking fuck! Did she just say that?!_ She shook her head. "I'm sorry, what?" Her mouth still hanging open.

"Oh come on now, you are not naive, I know you better than that. I have seen you go from one bomb-shell woman to the next and you don't get around like that being naive." Regina whispered.

"No really, what did you say? Wait... Did you just call me a slut?" Emma asked, more calmly than she had meant to. For some reason, she was beginning to calm down, it was starting to feel like a normal conversation between them and it kind of worried her.

Regina tilted her head forward to look out from under her high brows. She began to talk very softly. "Emma, dearest little thing, I would love to have you in my bed."

Emma's eyes widened and her mouth fell open slightly. She started coughing and it quickly turned into nervous laughter. When Regina looked around, un-amused, and leaned back in her chair, Emma fell dead silent. "Wait… you're serious?" She blinked several times, hoping this conversation was real and not something she was dreaming up in her lust-crazed mind.

Without hesitation, Regina slowly stood and leaned over the obviously confused blonde. Two dark hands cupped a pale jaw while she closed the space between them. Emma's quickly dilating eyes looked as if they would fall right out of her face. She managed to whisper a "holy shit" before Regina's dark red lips gently met hers.

At first, they stayed that way, lips locked solid against each other's. Emma's hands, as if having a mind of their own, slid up the other's arms and wove themselves into short, thick, dark hair. That little bit of contact flipped a switch in the blonde. She pulled her professor down closer to her and parted the deep red lips with her tongue. Instantly it became a power struggle, a tangle of hands through hair and sharp tongues dueling for dominance.

A light tapping on the wooden barrier that separated the lust-fueled women from the outside world, rang out. Emma's eyes shot open before she even realized that she had closed them. She jumped, nearly crushing her face into Regina's. A soft chuckle escaped from the professor as she brought her finger to her own lips. "You have some lipstick…" She whispered.

The blonde darted a shaking hand across her face before looking back to the woman who then gave her a thumbs up. "Who is it?" She called, not taking her eyes off of Emma.

"It's me, Darling." Robin called from outside the door.

Emma through her hands in the air while rolling her eye. "Leave it to that asshole to interrupt the one time I get this chance." She whispered quietly.

"I'm almost done here, give us a moment." Regina called back to her husband while leaning down to rest her hands on the blonde's thighs.

"Oh, I assure you, Miss Swan, this is just the beginning." She whispered in Emma's ear before running a hot, moist tongue a little ways up her neck.

Emma closed her eyes and gasped. _Oh shit. This is so bad. I'm a terrible person. _When she opened her eyes, she was met with a perfect, bright smile. "Get your shit, straighten your hair and don't say a word to him." Regina whispered before grabbing her bag from the desk.

When Emma was ready, Regina opened the door and shoved her out before turning the light out and locking up the office. She turned to see Emma practically running past her husband and down the hall.

Robin watched as the girl vanished down the stairs. "What was that all about?"

"It would seem, darling, that I have caught a live one."

"Oh, is that so?" He laughed, taking her bag.

"Oh yes, quite so indeed. And guess what..."

"What?"

Her lips pulled tight into a wide smile. She slowly and seductively pulled her husband down to her level and drew his ear to her lips. "I'm not sharing this one."

**Thanks for reading! Ya'll are the best! -DR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Goodness, you guys (and gals) are killing me! lol. I am feeling some hostility here... in the best possible way, i assure you. This chapter is shorter, more hurried than the last couple but I just had to post it before you bunch exploded on me. =) Here is your Robin break down... Enjoy!**

3.

Emma paced the full length on her bedroom. She had been in there for hours. _Do I tell someone or do I keep this to myself? She didn't say not to tell anyone so technically I wouldn't be going against her wishes right?_ Finally the frazzled woman stopped moving and collapsed onto her bed with a soft thud. She stared at the ugly, coral pink paint on her ceiling. _I really wish I could paint over that shit. If she ever came over here, I would just die from embarrassment. OH MY GOD! Are you hearing yourself?! She is NEVER coming here! Ugh. I just don't even know what to make of all this. She is so fuckin hot man…_

The loud slam of the front door shook her from her own thoughts. Before she could sit up, Ruby was already barging into her room.

"Where the fuck have you been?" The brunette started. "I waited for you outside the office floor for like hours… you never showed… So I went to August's."

"Yea, sorry. I didn't know you were waiting for me. I took the west exit and walked home."

"You did what? Why would you walk home?! That's like an hour and a half walk…" Ruby stood with one hand on her hip and glared down at her friend who had yet to even look up at her.

"I had to clear my head, dude. It's fine, I'm sorry I left you hangin." Grumbled the blonde.

"Alright, what happened? You're bein totally weird right now."

"Nothing happened, I went in, I sat down, we talked, I left." Emma would have almost got away with the lie had her voice not cracked half way through it.

"Riiiight. What reeeeally happened?" Ruby made her way to the bed and sat down next to her friend. "For real, what happened?"

"Nothing happened damn it." Emma snapped.

"Oh yea, like I believe that. Knock that shit off you big baby."

"Ruby, just drop it."

"uh-oh, I know what that means."

"You don't know shit."

The brunette laughed before she hovered her face above the blonde's. "I do now."

"Seriously dude just drop it."

"Why would I do that? Did she kick you out of the class? Smack you? Call you a pervert… What fuckin happened?"

"She fucking kissed me Ruby!" the words shot out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Throwing her hands over her face, she laid there, blind, waiting for the inevitable.

"ho-o-o-oly fuck. Are you shitting me?!"

"Does it sound like I'm shitting you?"

There was silence for a moment before Ruby squealed like a little school girl. "Tell me all the things. Story time, ready go."

A long sigh shot from Emma as she pushed herself up on her elbows and faced her friend. She told Ruby everything that happened between her and Regina, in vivid detail. It felt oddly comfortable to talk about it. When she came to the part where Robin came knocking, the brunette gasped like she had been smacked in the face.

"What did he do? Did he know?" Ruby asked, shaking her head in a horrified manor.

"He didn't _do _anything but I doubt he couldn't hear what was going on."

"He is such a fucker! No, he is a moment ruiner, Emma. He ruins people's special moments!" She huffed.

"Oh my god, you're an idiot." Emma laughed. "How are we friends?"

"Because you have no one else." She replied playfully.

"Riiight. Tell that to the notches in my belt."

"You put notches in your belt?! What, are you some kind of cowboy-hustler?!" Ruby squeaked.

"Oh yea, that's me. Wranglin up all the ladies and hog-tying them with my lasso."

"You are ridiculous. If you seriously did that to your belt… I bet you would just have to cut the poor thing in half when you finally fuck Mills."

Emma just laughed and shook her head. "Look, I'm tired. Go away, I wanna take a nap."

"And by take a nap you mean flick it to the memory of Mill's tongue in your mouth… Girl I get it." Ruby said, standing up.

"No. No. no no no. I don't _flick _anything, Ruby… That's just weird."

"You, ma'am are a fucking liar. Have a good _nap_." Ruby closed the door without another word.

It was only seven o'clock according to Emma's alarm. She rolled off her bed and stripped down to her plan black underwear before diving under the thick, deep red blanket that draped over her bed. Out of habit, she snatched up her laptop and woke it up. After signing in, she went straight for her inbox. As the webpage opened, Emma's heart dropped. She had a message from Regina.

"Great." She mumbled at her screen. "I don't even want to open you… but if I don't I'll never know what you say… I hate you, email. I really just hate you."

Slowly she brought her curser over to the unread message and opened it up. There was no opening line, no formal addressing… just words, words that seemed to all blend together into a big black square.

Emma shook her head before focusing on what it actually said. Slowly, she read;

_I'm sorry about Robin. He is completely harmless, I promise you. I know you don't have to be on campus until noon tomorrow but my only opening is at ten and I have to talk to you. Don't be nervous, just come see me. You can bring Miss Lucas to hold your hand if you need to. Actually, on second thought, bring her anyway. ;)_

_-R_

Emma stared at her screen for a second before slamming her computer shut. Slowly, she rolled back out of bed and walked out of her room still clad in only her underclothes. She made it into the kitchen where there was a decent sized group of people sitting around the table. They all turned to look at her as soon as she hit the doorway.

"Ruby? My room, now." She called before she realized that there were five pairs of eyes on her half naked body. "Jefferson, eyes up here. How the fuck did you guys get in here?" she made no attempt to cover herself.

"They came in with me, earlier." Ruby called, throwing her cards onto the table.

'Wait… did you all hear?" Emma started.

"That you're fuckin Dr. Mills?" August hummed. "Uh, yea, we already figured you were though."

From across the table, a short, shaggy haired boy started to laugh. "I mean, who takes six literature classes when they are an Art and Design major?"

Emma stood in the doorway and ever so slowly, her body began to turn pink. "Listen you LITTLE shit head, I didn't even know you were here, you're so fuckin short, I couldn't even see you. Your jokes are shit and you are not funny, Neal. If it weren't for Ruby, you would never be here. Shut the fuck up before I round-house kick you in your jank ass teeth." Her words were so calm that it was kind of unnerving to the group. Without another word, Emma turned and went back to her room, slamming the door.

"Uh… you guys should probably go." Ruby whispered as she moved from the table. "We will try again tomorrow." She frowned.

The crowd dissolved and Ruby snuck into her friend's room. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Oh you know… Regina wants to meet with us and my idiot fucking ex is sitting in my kitchen… same ole same ole."

"Was… sitting in your kitchen. Everyone left… Wait… Us?"

"Yea, us. She wants you to come with me in the morning, at ten."

"Dude, I can't I have study group at ten thirty."

"Well… that's nice."

"Shut it. I'll go with you but I can't be there all day, alright?"

#

Morning came and the pair found themselves standing outside of Dr. Mills' office. They stood around awkwardly while harsh words leaked through the old wooden door.

Emma looked at her friend and shook her head. "Dude, who ever she is in there with must have fucked up bad."

"Uh, yea. She is obviously on the telly... I hope she is in better spirits when we get in there… I am in no mood for this shit today, I will cut a bitch."

Just then, the opened and Regina called through the gap, "You will do no such thing, Miss Lucas. I am fairly certain I could take you down with ease." She laughed.

Ruby, wide-eyed, mouthed an 'Oh shit' at Emma before entering the room.

"Have a seat, ladies."

"Uh, Dr. Mills… there is only one chair." Ruby mumbled, staring at the old leather cushion.

"Oh, right." Regina stood up and squeezed past Emma. "I'll stand." She smiled, waving the blonde to her fancy office chair.

When the girls had taken their seats, an awkward silence fell across the cramped room. Emma and Ruby were both boring holes in the tile floor; neither willing to look up first.

"So, I have noticed on your last homework assignment, your reviews were identical…" Regina started, with a faux-stern look on her face.

Instantly Ruby shot up, "That's bull shit!" she yelled before she could stop herself.

"Well, hello Miss Lucas. I thought that would get your attention considering you failed to even turn in a review. "

Ruby shot the professor a hateful glare before leaning back in her seat. "Why do I need to be here?"

"And now we get down to business." Regina clapped her hands softly. "As you both should know… I am a married woman…"

Before she could finish, Ruby groaned, "Why do I need to hear this?"

"Miss Lucas if you would please just listen… Two sets of ears are better than one… I'm making sure no information gets lost here…" regina looked down at the young brunette.

"Ugh, fiiiiine."

Emma looked from her friend to her professor. She was so nervous that she sat silently, waiting for what, she wasn't sure.

"Thank you." Regina nodded. "Now, here is a story for you… Just listen…" She smiled warmly down at Emma. " Robin is harmless, I have already told him what happened and he has no interest. There is something you should be aware of before you start freaking out, as you so often do. Robin and I have an open marriage, we actually got married because I became pregnant with Oliver. We were best friends in college, having met at a "Gay Club" meeting, as we liked to call it."

Ruby stared across the room at Emma who was rapidly turning pink. Neither of them spoke but the look they shared was intense. Ruby knew right away where this story was headed but the blonde sat stock still, holding on to the professor's every word.

"Robin is bisexual," She continued, " 70/30, male. I, am not." Her eyes linked with Emma's for a spit second before she looked over to the visibly horrified Ruby. "I became pregnant when Robin and I were at a party after I finished my graduate school studies. We were extremely intoxicated and ended up sleeping together because neither of us were happy with the other options available at the time." A slight scoff came from her deep red lips, "Horrible experience, I might add. So, after that, he vowed to be there for Oliver and because he is a lawyer, he asked me to be his wife so that he could give me and our son his insurance and financial stability, We don't even really live together, he sleeps in the basement." She chuckled.

"Wait, so you aren't really _with_ him?" Emma gasped, finally.

"You are correct, dear."

"What about being swingers and stuff?" Ruby blurted out like an idiot.

"Where did you hear that?" Regina arched a brow before chuckling. "We host parties and invite people whom we know will be good for each of us… We sometimes share an overly attractive woman but mostly Robin picks the couples based on the male… I tend to stray off on my own, as I am not a fan of sharing my treasures." She finished with a nod.

"That is so fucked up." Ruby mumbled under her breath.

"Don't knock it before you have tried it, dear."

The young brunette got to her feet and swayed, trying not to touch the woman standing in front of her. "Alright well, this was fun, I have to go study now." She said awkwardly.

"Good day, Miss Lucas." Regina smiled while sliding over to open the door.

Ruby vanished without a word to her friend. She scooted down the hall and out of the building before she even took a breath. Slamming her back against the outside door, she broke into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. "What the literal fuck just happened?"

#

Emma looked over at the woman who took a seat in the newly unoccupied chair. For a moment she was silent, choosing her words carefully. Shaking her head, she spoke softly, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"What, and ruin the fun? Come, come Miss Swan."

"Why did Ruby have to be here? It's none of her business."

"Is that jealously I detect?" She smiled, challengingly.

"I don't do jealous." The blonde shook her head. "Seriously though, why did she need to be here?"

"I know you already told her, you tell that dimwit everything. I figured, if you trust her than I shall also trust her… besides, It makes your stories real."

"My stories?" Emma narrowed her eyes. "What stories?"

Regina smiled wide, deviously, before slowly standing. "The stories you are bound to tell your friends." She whispered.

"I don't… I wouldn't."

Emma watched as her professor slowly crept toward her. Every inch seemed to take hours. Then, dark hands found their way to the blonde's jean-clad thighs. The older woman was so close to Emma's face that she could feel the brunette's soft breath on her chin. Wide-eyed, the blonde watched on as the woman slowly drew her wet, pink tongue across her bottom lip.

"Is this what you want?" the woman growled.

Emma was silent for a moment, she pulled up all the courage she had before responding. Before she could think better of it, the blonde shot her hand into the woman's hair and pulled her face closer. "You have no fucking idea." She whispered before crashing her mouth onto Regina's.

A soft moan crept from the professor's throat as Emma continued to pull her closer. Soon, Regina was straddling the blonde's legs. Harder and harder, their mouths crashed into one another. Pale hands quickly snaked up the elder's body before coming to rest on the firm meat of her ass. Without hesitation, Emma gripped the woman tight and pulled her body to rest flush with her own. Emma could feel the heat flowing from the woman's core, burning into her stomach. A hot wave fell over the blonde as that familiar tingling sensation started in her gut. She forced her tongue in between deep red lips, dashing in and out at a rhythmic pace.

Regina found herself slowly rocking her hips against the woman under her. She couldn't help but smile into their heated kisses. Her graceful hands slithered down the blonde's tone body until coming to grip at the bottom line of her shirt. Slowly, her determined fingers began to slide under the loose fabric. When skin met skin, a sharp gasp came from Emma before she collided their mouths harder and more erratically than before. Just as Regina's palm came to rest just under the blonde's right breast, an obnoxious beeping noise echoed through the room.

The brunette pulled away from the blonde, grabbing for her cell phone that lay next to them on the desk. Undeterred, Emma trailed hot, wet kisses down the woman's throat. Laughing, Regina pulled completely away and slid off the blonde and onto her wobbling heels.

"I…" She panted, smoothing her shirt down, "Have a meeting."

"Of course you do." Emma huffed.

"Ahem, you have a bit of lipstick…" Regina smiled, wiping her own smeared lipstick back into place.

Emma glared at the woman with lust filled eyes wile slowly wiping her mouth and chin on her sleeve. "Did I get it?" She asked dryly.

"Oh you missed some…" Regina leaned down and took the blonde's pale bottom lip into her own. "Right there." She whispered, pulling away before Emma could return the gesture.

"You're so fucking beautiful." Sighed the blonde.

"Meet me at the coffee shop on Broadway, seven o'clock. I'm taking you home tonight… We are going to finish this dance." Regina purred, running her fingernails up the woman's neck. Before Emma could reply, Regina pulled open the door and slipped out, leaving the blonde sitting in her office chair, head spinning.

Emma smiled to herself before rubbing her face with open palms. "Oh yes we are." She laughed to herself.

**I would never throw in an extra person in a SwanQueen sexy-fic! That would ruin it... especially if the extra person was male. No thank you, on that. I'm sorry I scared you all so bad! Til next chapter. -DR**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeeeey, sorry for taking so long. College really just isn't all it's cracked out to be. So. Much. Work. Anyway, this one was fun to write. I really needed some violence in my life when I was working this chapter out... Not hot violence either... It's a bit off of the beaten path but I hope this is an interesting read. Enjoy!**

"Emmmma! Come on, what are you doing in there, I have to fuckin pee, dude!" Screamed Ruby, as she pounded on the closed door to their shared bathroom.

"Just give me like five more minutes!" the blonde called back from behind the door.

"You don't have five minutes, Emma, the baby is comin nooow!"

Emma opened the door with a huff. "Fine, go."

"Thanks." The brunette danced around her friend and slammed the door shut behind her. When she was finished, Ruby popped back out to find the blonde leaning against the wall. Scanning her body, Ruby noticed that her friend looked brighter, more made-up than usual. "So… whats all this?" She asked, waving her hand at Emma.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me, bitch. Why are you getting all dolled up?"

Emma scoffed and slammed her hands down onto her hips. "I am not getting _dolled up_."

"Oh really?" Ruby walked over to her friend. "Then whats this shit?" She asked, flipping Emma's hair away from her shoulder.

"Uh… hair?"

"Straightened… out… hair… and you shinned your jacket and…" She gasped over exaggeratedly, "You even shinned your matching… red… boots."

"Thanks for noticing." Emma mumbled while trying to squeeze past her friend.

Ruby slammed her arm up between the blonde and the bathroom. "Ummm, no. You tell, I let past."

When Emma was silent, her friend began grinning like a mad-woman. "You have a date, don't you?!" she jumped.

"I don't know if I would call it a date… more like a…"

"Like a fuck party?"

Emma shook her head, "God, Rubes… could you be any less subtle?"

"Do I look like I live in a gingerbread house? I aint gotta sugar coat shit to get results."

"True enough, I guess." She sighed. "We will call it a date then, if those are my options."

"Ooooh, the princess and the professor… I should make that into a book or something… Maybe they would make it into a movie… I mean, it would be pretty saucy."

"I'm sure it would be, Rubes."

"In all seriousness though, you look damn good but I think you should just be you… This straight hair is balls and you bein all pristine and spotless… It just isn't you."

"Eh… I mean, we are meaning at a coffee shop… and then… well…"

"Well what? What do you have planned?"

"She said she was taking me home…"

"Woot woot, look out ma-tha fuckas, Princess Swan in da howes!" Ruby screamed.

"Yea." Emma rolled her eyes.

When the brunette realized that Emma wasn't amused, she settled down. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Here we go again," Ruby mumbled. "No really, is this not what you wanted?"

"I mean, yea it is but I don't know that I'm ready to just sleep with her, ya know?"

Ruby looked at her friend with a faux-bored face. She then replied, like she was reading off a terrible script. "No dear friend, I don't know what you mean. Please, wont you explain it to me?"

"Ha, ha. Fucker. I just mean that I'm afraid that all she wants from me is a good lay."

"Isn't that what everyone wants?" She stared into foggy green eyes. "No? That's what I want… Well what do you want, then?"

At that, Emma shook her head. "That's the thing, Dude, I don't know what I want."

"We have already established that you love the woman…"

"Yea but she is married."

"To a homo that isn't fuckin her." Ruby shot back.

"I know and I think that's what my issue is…"

"How is Mills not getting any… but wanting it from you… an _issue_?"

"I just… You know me, Rubes… I'm a chaser… Her being married was a challenge, ya know? And now I find out that her being married is pretty much a joke… I'm afraid I'll get bored…"

"You aren't going to run away with her, stupid. You can't get bored if you aren't with her 24/7."

"But she has kids…"

"What the fuck do they have to do with it?! Are you like worried that she will have a flappy pussy or what?"

"No?" Emma shook her head trying not to gag. "I don't know."

"Ooooh I know, you're afraid that when you meet the kids, she will see that you are about as mature as they are and it'll be a turn off!"

"No… I love kids, that isn't the problem."

"Then what?"

"What happens if this works, if we keep it going? She is married with kids... What if this ends in a fiery crash? We are good friends... I don't want to lose that."

Ruby rolled her eyes in her usual, dramatic fashion. "Well fucking stop it, you crazy bitch. You're going to fuck this lady, not marry her. Now is not the time to worry about the future, now is the time to worry about the present and gettin it with your crush of like a million years… she is the woman of your fucking dreams and you're going to wimp out?… I promise you, you will never again get this opportunity Em, so you better make the fucking best of it!"

"Yea, you're probably right."

"I am always right." Ruby hummed.

"Aha! Do I need to start listing your past "he wants to be with me" guys? Because I will."

"Shut it, whore. Go wet your hair and smear some paint on your pants or something, you look like a schmuck."

"Alright, alright." Emma waved her hands. She dampened her hair in the sink and then practically darted to her room. After a few minutes of tearing her room apart, she laid out a few outfits on her bed. "Rubes?! I need you!" She yelled.

Quickly, the brunette materialized in the doorway. "Your majesty?"

"Okay so I have these things that are clean, what should I wear?" she swung around to her clothes and threw her arms out wide. "Dress me." She laughed.

"What shoes are you wearing?"

"I don't know… my red…"

"No." Ruby cut in. "No red anything and no boots. Have you ever tried to get out of boots in a hurry? And they make your feet smell like corn-chips. Do you still have those blue converse?"

"The low tops with the gallon of paint all over them?"

"Yes, those."

"Uh, yea. They are in my closet."

"Good, get those, put these on and that teal flannel… in makes your eyes trippy as fuuuuck." Ruby carried on, throwing clothes into Emma's arms. "Go. Do it."

"umm… you're in MY room… you go." She said flatly.

Ruby rolled her eyes and marched out, closing the door behind her. She waited against the wall next to the room and contemplated sweeping the floor. She opted to just stand there, awkwardly. After a few minutes of banging and thudding, Emma called for her to open the door.

Ruby looked her friend up and down, tapping her finger against her chin. "Turn."

Emma took her time in making the full turn. "Well?"

She was dressed as she usually was these days; dark wash jeans, rolled at the cuffs, grey tank-top and the teal and brown checkered flannel with the sleeves rolled mid way up her forearms and the top three buttons wide open. Her damp hair was rapidly drying in its usual wavy fashion and a pair of thick, black rimmed eyeglasses sat perched on top her head. Tonight, she wasn't looking to play the badass, she just wanted to be herself.

"Good enough." Ruby smiled. "When is this date?"

"Eight, on Broadway."

"Please tell me you're meeting her at "Chip and Pot's…"

"Uh-huh, I think so."

"Of course you are... That is so lame… It's a fucking book store with an espresso machine in it." She shook her head. "But then again, I don't look for you guys to just be chillin in a coffee shop talking about books all night." She said, sticking her tongue out.

"Can I just? Can I say something? I just have to say this… Are you ready? Fuck you, Ruby. Fuck you."

"Been there, done that girl, got a shirt... and a gold star. It's seven o'clock now… are you walking?"

"Hell no I'm not walking… I have a car…"

"Well… I'll leave you to yourself then cause I'm goin ouuut tonight, buddy… and I would like to actually look nice when I leave." She teased.

"Oh yea?"

"Yup, goin to the 3pigz downtown with the guys."

"The guys eh?" Emma narrowed her eyes.

" Jeff, Killi, Neal and Leroy." Ruby sighed.

"No August?"

"I don't know yet… Don't really care."

"Oh, bullshit. You really should tell him how you feel, ya know."

"Hey! How bout this… yoooou focus on you, and your fucked up relationship- in- the- making and I'll deal with mine." Ruby glared hard at the blonde, daring her to say something else about it. When she didn't, Ruby nodded and headed to her room. "You'd better go, you don't want to be late. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Emma laughed. "There is nothing you wouldn't do!"

"You're confusing me for you, dude. Have fun, don't let her roofie you though, for real. I have a feelin that bitch is kinky."

"Oh, let's hope so." Emma rolled her eyes.

#

There was a quiet chime as Emma appeared in the doorway of the small coffee shop. The sharp sound of trumpets over the radio was loud in her ears and she found that she kind of enjoyed the tune. Looking around, she noticed that there were a few people hanging about the lobby. Before she could really start her search for Regina, a man popped out of no where and stood between her and the room. Looking up, she was met with two crystal blue eyes, attached to a shabby looking round faced man with redish-brown hair parted unflatteringly down the center. The man grabbed Emma by the shoulders and started to push her back through the door, slowly.

"What are you doing?" Emma barked.

"What do you mean, what am I doing?"

"I mean what the fuck are you doing dude, get off me." She hissed, wiggling away from the man.

"Come on, Emma, you know I have been waiting for you to show up around here." He smiled charmingly.

"Victor, man, I hardly know you… and who the fuck tries to pick up chicks in a place like this?"

"Just come with me, it will be fun. We will go down to the pub, have some drinks, do some…"

"Stop. I'm not going anywhere with you." She cut in, putting her hand up between them.

The man stepped closer to her, pressing his body against hers. Before she could get away, he grabbed her wrist and pushed her backwards through the door. She lost her balance and came crashing down onto the sidewalk in front of the shop. "Hey, hey, give me a chance to speak. This place is a dump, come with me." He suggested again as he grabbed her by her shirt.

As she got to her feet, Emma realized that the man wasn't looking at her face. Following his stare, she saw that in the shuffle the man had popped a few buttons off of her shirt. Her tank-top was tight fitting and left very little to the imagination. A chill shot through Emma's body as cold, firm hands slid down her arms and clamped onto her wrists roughly.

She tried to pull out of his grip with no avail. "Are you drunk?! You smell like a fucking mini-bar. I swear to everything fucking holy, if you don't get your hands off of me, I will fuck your shit up!" Though her voice was strong, Emma was slowly beginning to panic.

"Are you going to let me speak?" he whispered, tightening his grip on her.

"Fine, whatever." She spat, still trying to pull away.

When he finally let go, Emma fell backwards against the cold red brick wall behind her. Seizing the opportunity, the man crashed his palms down on both sides of her body; pinning her against the wall.

"I have been watching you, Emma." He slurred. "For a long, long time."

"That's… lovely." She mumbled, turning her face away from him.

"I want you… to come with me."

"Like I said man, I'm not going anywhere with you." The color in her cheeks was quickly spreading. Her eyes darted everywhere around them, searching for an out.

His breath was foul and hot on the blonde's skin. She could feel him getting closer to her but she couldn't get her arms around between them to push him away. Closing her eyes, Emma took a long, shaking breath.

"You are." He laughed, grabbing her loosely by the back of her neck.

Emma looked the man in the eyes and smiled. "No…" She pushed her back off of the wall, thrusting her hips into his groin in a flash. He doubled over, yelping in pain. Wrapping her hands around the back of his head, she slammed her knee into his face. Within seconds, he was a crumbled heap at her feet.

Dusting herself off, she looked around. There was no one. She headed back for the door, the cold metal of the handle was under her fingers when a sound from behind made her turn. "You owe me a date, bitch." Victor laughed.

His eyes were cold, glossy and blood leaked from his nose. Before she could make a run for it, Emma was back against the wall with his hand tight around her throat. She opened her mouth to scream but it came out as a hiss. "No, you are coming with me, missy."

When Emma looked up, she saw a dark silhouetted figure behind Victor. She was quickly starting to feel light headed, she couldn't get loose. He began to pull her off the wall but when he turned around, Emma in hand, he was met with fiery dark eyes and deep red lips. Before he could say a word, a tightly balled, tan fist caught him square in the mouth.

"I do believe she said she isn't going anywhere with you." Regina said calmly, shaking the pain out of her hand.

Victor recoiled and took a terribly aimed swing at his attacker. His punch landed somewhere in the woman's abdomen but she was un-phased. Laughing, Regina took a step back before landing her second blow on the underside of the man's chin with a loud thud. He lost his balance long enough for Emma to crush her shoe into the back of his knee, bring the man to kneel on the sidewalk.

"Come on." Regina panted, waving at the blonde.

Before Emma could get around him, Victor grabbed hold of her leg, causing her to trip and fall forward. Without warning, a black boot connected with the side of his face. The collision made a disgusting crunching sound right before his face landed solid on the ground.

"Shit, shit, shit." Regina blurted, jumping around on one foot.

When Emma looked back, the man was out cold and blood was dripping out of his mouth. "Are you okay?" She asked, looking up at Regina who was trying to put weight on her punting foot.

"Oh, sure." She laughed. "I break my foot on less worthy fools all the time… piece of cake."

The blonde crawled off the ground and absentmindedly dusted herself off. "I had him right where I wanted him." She said coolly.

"I have no doubt, Miss Swan. I just grew tired of watching your throat choke his hand, that's all."

Emma smiled awkwardly and wrapped her arms around her savior. "That was pretty hot," she whispered, placing a warm kiss on the woman's neck.

Regina slowly pushed the woman back. "Easy killer, we can't do this here."

"Wait… you just beat a man unconscious on a public sidewalk, where people obviously saw you … but I can't hug you? What the fuck is that shit?!"

"Just… hang on." Regina turned leaving Emma standing beside the snoring man and disappeared back into the shop.

Approaching the front desk, the brunette was met by a butch looking Asian girl. "Can I help you, Miss Mills?"

"Yes, I want to make you aware that I just kicked Victor's drunk ass in the face for sexually harassing a woman. He is currently knocked out on the front sidewalk… You may want to call the cops… or dump some water on him or something." She said, sternly.

"Oh geez, not again…" The girl whined. "That is the third time this week I have had to call the cops because of him… He failed his pre-med certifications and next thing you know, he is on a drunken rampage… Is everyone okay?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing I couldn't handle, dear." Regina smirked, proudly.

"Okay, good. Just yesterday, he was trying to drag a woman to his car… I don't know why they even let him out of jail… he is a lunatic."

"I see that. Anyway…" She started, digging in her pocket, "Give this to the police, only if you need to, I have business to attend." She handed off a fancy calling-card before turning and strutting back out the door.

#

"Well, I guess you would like something a bit stronger than coffee after that." She said, grabbing a dazed Emma by the hand.

"Uh… Yea."

"I know just the thing. Come on, I live a block from here."

"You walked here?"

"I walk everywhere, darling. How else would I keep my seductive figure?" Laughed Regina, running her hands down her midsection.

Emma stared down at the pavement as they walked. "Do you know why Victor would have attacked me… I mean I hardly know the guy."

"The barista said he failed out of medical school, or something of the like. This was the third attack this week, apparently."

"So, I'm not just that lucky then?" Emma half laughed.

"Apparently not… are you sure you okay? I'd be more than happy to get you looked at, the hospital is right around the corner."

"No, I'm okay. I just need a stiff drink and maybe a back massage."

Regina arched a high brow. "I believe I can do that." She ended with a smirk.

"So, is your family at your house?"

"What an odd question…" Regina laughed. "No, Robin took the boys out. Every so often they have a guys night, which consists of them going to where ever the kids want to go and they stay the night at a hotel with a big pool."

"Huh. Well, that's convenient."

"It is how we deal with our relationship without alerting the boys."

"That's kind of genius, though." Emma smiled. She was beginning to feel normal again. "Do you do the same for him?"

"Do you mean, do I leave for the night and let him have random sexual encounters in our home?"

"uh…" Emma shrugged awkwardly.

"Of course I do the same for him, dear. I'm not that selfish."

"So do you guys share a bed? I mean, how does your relationship or whatever even work?"

"Well, we are much like every other married couple. I make breakfast in the morning and things of that nature..."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant."

"Robin sleeps in the basement. He has his own setup down there. It's much nicer than mine if we are being honest… he is much more… well, decoration orientated than I am… and much more fashion conscious." She laughed.

"So what about the kids?" Emma pressed on.

"They have their own rooms on the uppermost level of the house. I have the master bedroom on the ground level. They don't know to question our routines yet, everything is normal for them."

"That's cool though. I'm glad everything is working out."

"You have a strange interest in my daily life… not many people ask questions like that if they just want to sleep with me." Regina said. They walked up the front walkway to her home in silence.

When Regina opened the door, Emma slipped inside and looked around. It was a nice place, better than she had ever lived in. When the brunette stepped into the hall, she met green eyes staring at her, confused.

"What is it?"

"Can I ask you something and you not be completely freaked out? I don't want you to kick me in the mouth or anything…" Emma mumbled.

"Ask away, dear. I promise I won't freak out."

"What if…" She started. She wanted to look away, to hide, but she couldn't pull her stare away from the caramel orbs in front of her. "What if I don't want to just sleep with you?"

Regina tilted her head slightly to the left and smiled wide at the woman. "Don't want to just sleep with me? What do you want dear? A relationship?"

Emma was silent, she turned her attention to the spotless brown and tan tiles under her feet.

"Well, dear… I guess I will let you prove your talents before answering that particular question." She winked.

**I have nothing against Dr. Whale, let me just say that. He just fits the mold for someone who was likely to lose their mind over failure. Anywho, next go round will get spicy so get ready. You'll have it before Monday, promise. -DR**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you are. I definitely meant Monday as in 5 days from now but I just keep getting so much love from you guys... lordy. This is the first of a few sexy scenes... I imagine it will only get hotter from here. If this chapter seems rushed... Well, that's because it totally was. Hope it was worth the wait. Happy reading!**

5.

"You want to see my talents eh?" Emma smiled devilishly. "Well, how about that drink."

"Nervous, dear?" She hummed. "What will you have?"

"Whataya got?" Emma asked, ignoring the first question entirely.

Regina chuckled before taking Emma by the hand. "Come with me." She whispered, leading the blonde down a hallway. They came to stop at a large mahogany door. "Go ahead in, I'll be there in a few. I really need to get this blood out of my shirt before it sets in."

"Um… okay." Emma laughed, taking the shiny silver knob between her fingers.

When she opened the door, she was launched into what seemed to be a library. The walls were lined with inset shelves from floor to ceiling and they were loaded down with books. Looking around, Emma saw a large desk, set in the middle of the room, along with a red, wingback sofa and a few heavy-looking tables on each end. "Good god, this place is amazing." She whispered to herself.

Slowly she made her way over to the closest shelf. Looking for nothing in particular, she scanned the book spines. She couldn't help but to run her fingers across the compacted mixture of leather, paper and cool plastic. Her eyes landed on a shelf, across the room. It consisted of ancient looking binding and newly manufactured, brightly colored spines alike. Quickly, she made her way past the desk and against the wall. She ran a finger down the textured row. "Wow. Lewis Carol, typical. Mark Twain, Duh. T.H White?" She pulled the small book from its spot in the line. "Ooooh Sword in the Stone. Eh." She shrugged, easing the old paperback into its place. "What else? M.J Barrie… What is that… Pan, Duh. Victor Hugo… God, what a sad story. Perrault, mmm now there is a great author." Book after book, she scanned through the row. She finally came to the end where a copy of Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Mermaid sat, leaning against the end shelf. Grabbing the book carefully, Emma inched it out and flipped through the pages. "Yikes. Yeah no, I'll stick to the movie." She mumbled.

"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?" She whispered in a sing-song type manner, while gently pushing the small book back into place.

"Wouldn't you think my collection is complete?" Regina laughed from behind her.

Emma stood stock still. Her face burned like fire. _Of course, I'v been dicking around in here for like ever and the first time I sing a note… BOOM, there she is._ Taking a breath, she turned to face the woman who was standing in the doorway, leaning on the frame.

"Aha. Yea, you have an awesome collection… All of these ones were made into Disney movies… did you know?"

"Well, of course. Disney dumbed them down a bit, for the children I'm sure. But, they are incredible reads."

"Oh, I know. I have read most of them."

"Really, Miss Swan? I would have never expected you to be a reader."

"Gee, thanks." Emma Scoffed. "I love to read. Anywhere but here, ya know? And books, they transport you all over the place, sometimes not even on this planet… It's like an adventure without stepping foot out of your door. Books pretty much saved my life when I was a kid."

Regina had been staring at the blonde through the whole rant. She was shocked to say the least but that didn't explain the butterflies swimming in her gut. She shook her head and put on a neutral face before Emma looked up.

"You know who you sound like, dear?"

"Iono." She shrugged.

"You sound like Belle, she lives with her head in the clouds and her nose in a book."

"Belle? How do you …" Emma narrowed her eyes. "How do you know her?"

"I teach all kinds of people… I know many of them personally."

"Personally?"

"Yes, Miss Swan… As in I know them outside of the academic world."

Emma narrowed her eyes further. "Uh-huh."

"Oh stop it, you silly girl."

"Hey, you are the one who brought this up."

"And now I'm putting it down. Just leave it be. I'm sorry I said anything."

"Right… So, what made you decide to collect all these?" She asked, spinning around.

"I have a doctorate in literature… I have spent the past twenty years of my life reading and teaching people about these books." She smiled.

"So I guess you just keep them? I mean, we never had to read any of these…"

"Were you referring to my Disney collection over there? I enjoy the gruesome stories that later became heartfelt movies… what can I say, there is a little _freak _in all of us, Miss Swan."

"So I guess there is…" Emma mumbled, trying to act like she hadn't heard the emphasis in Regina's voice. "So how about that drink…"

"How old are you? Do I need to check your ID?" laughed the brunette while walking to her desk.

"I'm of age, promise."

"I will trust you on that... I would hate to think that you would lie to me about something so serious."

There was a shuffling before Emma turned to see the woman retracting two brandy classes from a drawer. "Have you ever had brandy?"

"ur… sure, I love the stuff." Emma lied.

"Lovely. This is as smooth as it gets… it's ancient." Regina nodded. "Ice?"

"Sure."

"Alright… I'll return." She said before slipping out of the room, both glasses in hand.

#

Emma sat down quietly on the large red couch and rested her face in her hands. She was more nervous than she was used to. Usually there were no formalities when she was invited to a woman's home. For what felt like forever, she sat in her own world, flipping through the mental file cabinet of one-nighters she had, had in the past. Light footsteps shook her from her thoughts but she hadn't pulled her head up in time to see Regina walk in.

"Is everything okay?" Regina asked, uncorking a fine crystal vessel.

"Oh yea, just thinking."

"You know… you don't have to do anything that you don't want to do… I have no intention of raping you."

"Ha." Emma snorted. "How does that saying go… You can't rape the willing?"

"I assume you are willing, then?"

"Would I be here if I weren't?"

"I guess not. I would hope you would tell me if you had changed your mind."

"A lot of hoping going on tonight."

Emma stood up and approached the woman whose back was facing her. Slowly, pale hands began to make their way up the brunette's sides. A short gasp from the woman gave Emma a much needed boost of confidence. Smiling, she brought her mouth up to the woman's ear. "Does it seem like I've changed my mind?"

Regina turned to face the blonde. She could see that Emma's face was splotching with pinkish areas. "You are brave, darling. A first move maker… I like that in a woman." She said, in a slithering voice.

Emma smiled and drew in a deep breath before inching her face closer to the burning red lips in front of her. "Good thing." She mumbled before pressing her lips firmly to Regina's. She could feel the woman's sharp intake of air. Slowly, Emma pressed her body into the woman's. She could feel the steady heat rising in her stomach. The familiar tingle of anticipation began to swirl in the bottom-most area of her abdomen.

Their kissing was slow, sensual. For a while, Regina let Emma lead. She bent to the blonde's will for what felt like days to her. Finally, Regina gave into her need for heat. Grabbing Emma by the hips, she swung her around and slammed her against the desk. Emma groaned loudly into her aggressor's mouth as tan hands groped through her thin tank top. Before Emma could register what was happening, her shirt and bra were being torn from her skin. Regina jerked up the fabric and broke their kiss long enough to throw the garment across the room. It landed over by the doorway with a skid.

Regina soon crashed her mouth back into Emma's. The impact of their flesh sent her mind reeling. She was seeing stars, excitement and lust driven stars. Emma's strong hands gripped the brunette's shoulders, pulling her tightly. Focusing on the task at hand, Regina slid her fingernails, softly, down Emma's back, leaving red lines in her wake. As she dug further down the woman's back, she released the now swollen lips she had been nibbling and moved to the smooth skin of the blonde's neck. Roughly, Regina sank her top teeth into the soft meat of the woman's shoulder, sucking a small piece of skin into her lips. A loud grumbling started in Emma's throat as tan hands circled around to the front of her jeans. When slender fingers came in contact with the soft mound hiding beneath the denim, they retraced their path repeatedly. Emma's hips began to move slightly at the contact, subtly urging more complete contact.

Emma began to jerk and buck her pelvis against Regina's hand. A dignified smirk made its way across the older woman's face as she continued to tease the blonde. Moan after soft moan escaped from pale lips. Only when Emma reached a hand down and popped the button on her jeans open, did Regina finally give in. In a flash, Emma's jeans where being pulled down, they stopped around the bottom of her thighs and sat there. Her exposed ass was pressed firmly to the thick wood of the desk behind her. Pale hands wove their way into thick hair as Regina laid waist to the blonde's skin. Everywhere she could, the brunette planted hot, wet kisses and every so often she would suck skin into her teeth.

Without warning, Regina snaked her hands behind the blonde and jerked her high off the ground. Before she had even realized that she was in the air, Emma found herself being slammed down onto the wood that was once behind her. "Holy shit." She gasped, realizing just how strong her companion was.

"Is there a problem, dear?" Regina hissed while throwing paint stained shoes across the floor.

Before Emma could reply, harsh nails were running up her thighs. She lost her breath instantly. Moaning loudly, she could only shake head.

"Lovely." Smiled the brunette. She quickly peeled the remaining fabric from the blonde's firm legs and let it bunch on the floor at her feet.

Pressing her hips between muscular thighs, he took hold of the soft flesh of Emma' chest. With her palms flat against the blonde's skin, she gave a serious of rough squeezes, forcing another roaring moan shot from the blonde's lips. Teasingly, Regina trailed a hand down the blonde's obnoxiously tone abdomen before raking her finger across Emma's burning sex.

Jumping at first contact, Emma instinctively grabbed the brunette by the head and pulled her closer. She could feel the hot, sticky moisture building between her own thighs. Her core ached with need. Without realizing it, Emma had pulled Regina all the way down to her chest.

The brunette seized the opportunity. Quickly and without warning, Regina ran her hot tongue across a single, solid nipple and sucked it up roughly into her lips. After a series of quick breaths, Regina felt her head being pulled away from her job. "Regina, please." Emma moaned.

The sound of her name coming from the blonde's lips sent a rush of heat straight to her core. Her body was overcome by the distinctive tingle of goose-bumps spreading across her skin. Trying to keep her cover of dominance, Regina looked up into lust-darkened green eyes, "tell me what you need." She panted, a bit more openly than she had anticipated.

Emma never broke eye contact. The corner of her bottom lip was resting lightly pinched beneath perfect white teeth. "I need you…" she started. Looking deep into Regina's eyes, Emma smiled. "To take your clothes off."

"Oh?" Regina laughed, pulling back from her assault. "Is that all, dear?"

Emma sat up straight, ignoring the painful pressure in her lower abdomen. Running her fingers through her hair, she looked the brunette up and down. "As I recall, I am here to show you my talents…" She said softly.

"As you recall," chuckled the older woman. "And here I thought, you were just going to lay there and take it."

"Trust me, lady… I can take anything you can dish out…"

"Is that so? Well, let's see what you have in mind, then." She began to pull her shirt up above her stomach when she saw Emma shaking her head. "What is it?" Regina asked, pausing her motions.

"Are you in a hurry?"

"No?"

"Then slow down. You're ruining my show." Laughed Emma.

"Well, my dear… If it is a show that you want…" She brought her shirt up slowly, running her fingers over her exposed skin before hastily tearing it and her bra from her body in one motion. "Then you should have taken me to a theatrical feature." She smiled, dropping her clothes at her feet.

"Oh, I see how it's going to be…" Emma mumbled, jumping off of her perch. "If you want something done right…" She huffed, playfully before dipping her face down to take Regina's left breast into her mouth.

The brunette staggered backwards, holding onto Emma's head. "God." She panted.

Emma couldn't resist. She pulled her mouth from the hot flesh long enough to mumble, "No, Emma is fine, thanks." Before running her tongue across the now hard and shining nipple.

Regina snorted a laugh before smacking Emma's extremely exposed ass cheek. After a yelp expelled for the girl, Regina continued to laugh. "This is what I get for messing around with young people."

Emma stood up and looked the brunette in the eyes. "Let me show you what this _youngster_ can do."

"Oh, sure. Go ahead." She smiled. "Also, you are rapidly losing points for your un-hip comments."

"Hey, who said we were keeping score?"

"I did." Regina Smirked.

"You're not the boss of me."

"Juvenile."

Instead of coming up with a snarky come back, Emma ran a determined hand down the front of Regina's dress slacks. As soon as she felt the woman gasp, she curled her hand in between her thighs and pulled up, roughly, bringing Regina up onto her toes.

Before a smile could show on the blonde's face, Regina crashed her mouth down hard on thick, pale lips. The brunette's hands shot into blonde waves and gripped tightly, pulling the woman closer.

Emma's head was spinning. Her hand still cupping Regina's core, she could feel the heat pulsing from under her firm grasp. The blonde withdrew her hand and quickly made for the button. Grasping the corner of the fabric just above the silver circle, Emma pulled downward with enough force to peel the button from its hole and slide the zipper open, in one motion.

A long sigh drained from Regina's lips as she felt the thin fabric of her pants being pulled away. Running a hot, wet tongue across Regina's clavicle, Emma ran her free hand up the length of the woman's body. Regina's grasp on the blonde's hair tightened. Pulling the blonde from her skin, Regina brought their lips to meet, her warm, moist tongue fought its way past Emma's lips. Bringing her hand to cup Regina's breast, Emma let the woman dominate her mouth. Quick, rough groping led the blonde to trail her hand down the woman's tight, dark stomach and straight to her heat.

Regina physically shivered in response to the blonde's sudden movements. Leaning back, she pushed her hips forward, granting rough hands passage. Without a second thought, Emma plunged her hand down into the woman's pants.

Spreading her legs slightly, the brunette stood awkwardly off balance, _Please let this be worth me busting my ass in my own office, Damn it Emma! Take me, fuck meeee, destroy me! _She pleaded silently, bucking her hips to meet the blonde's skin.

Dipping her hand deep into hot, needing folds, she was quickly coated in warm, thick liquid. The contact of the blonde's hand under her burning core sent Regina's knees into a weakened state. She buckled, falling back against a bookshelf, sending literature sailing to the floor beneath her.

As she fell backwards, she pulled Emma into a heated kiss, arms flailing and tongues dancing. Regina made do with what she had, pulling the blonde to steady herself. In one motion, Regina kicked off her shoes while shimming out of her pants. Moments later, there stood both women, naked to the core, hands rushing over needing skin.

Regina supported her body with her arms resting on the now empty shelves behind her. She was practically levitating between the blonde and the wall. Emma continued to brush back and forth over the outside of the woman's sex while pulling a red lip harshly between her own.

A series of moans and pelvic thrusts clogged Emma's already spinning mind. A well place nibble set her off completely. Carefully, Emma dipped her fingers between dripping folds. A growl grew deep in the brunette's throat as those fingers found her throbbing clit.

Quickly, Regina's hips began to pound rhythmically against the blonde's hand. Craving more contact, Regina brought her flawless leg to rest on the blonde's hip while pushing herself forward to meet further searching fingers.

Soft hands roughly jerked Emma's face to meet dangerously dark eyes. "Fuck me." Regina commanded.

Fire pumped through Emma's veins as she plunged herself deep into Regina's depths. The brunette could no longer control herself. A deep wail seeped from her throat as the blonde pushed deeper and faster into her. Regina was steadily slipping further down the wall that failed to steady her. With every well placed thrust, the brunette inched lower. _Oh god, oh god, here I go... I do not care. Take me on the floor, please don't let this be awkward. _"Oooooh" Regina hissed from between clinched teeth.

Emma slid her free hand under the woman's knee and forced her back against the wall. Slowly and steadily, the blonde continued to pump into her writhing companion. Gripping nails sank into pale skin. The pain sent the blonde into a frenzy. In the blink of an eye, Emma grabbed Regina around the waist and turned, throwing her down onto the couch that had been just behind them.

"Oh, bring it on little girl." Regina snarled, having landed hard against the red canvas. She looked up at the completely exposed blonde and smiled, challengingly.

Emma launched herself down onto the woman, spending no time in finding her destination. Slowly, Emma pushed her way into the woman's soaked, tight core. The brunette arched her back off of the fabric and pushed her hips down to meet Emma's thrust. Pale fingers curled up into the woman, rubbing back and forth.

Regina's breath steadily quickened as she rocked her hips in time with the other's movements. Every exhale was accompanied by a weak, sharp squeak.

The blonde brought her free hand to rest on the elder's smooth, hot mound. She dipped a finger into Regina's liquids before bringing it into tight circles around the woman's clit. Steadily, Emma's pace quickened as did the brunette's breathing. Soon, the blonde found herself pounding away at the woman's core, senselessly, while still running the pads of her fingers across her pebbled clit. Regina, head back, mouth wide open, panted lengthy moans in time with Emma's merciless thrusts.

Shifting her legs to straddle a strong, tan thigh, Emma brought her own heat to ride against fevered flesh. The contact sent the blonde to buck erratically against the woman's skin. Hips jerking wildly; Emma forced herself to slow the pace, feeling her own core beginning to knot. Laying flat, skin against sweaty skin, the blonde stiffened her arm and moved her entire body in time with her new rhythm.

Emma could feel the woman's walls twitching around her fingers. "Hey, look at me." Whispered the blonde.

Regina threw her head up to meet green as dark as pine needles after a summer rain. She sank her fingers once again into pale skin, pulling the blonde so close to her that they could have melted together. As the blonde leaned forward to kiss the trembling red lips below her, she gave a final series of fast paced movements, curling her finger completely inside the brunette on every in-stroke. Emma laid kisses across tan skin as she landed hard inside the woman, sending burning walls to crash down around her.

Regina slammed her eyes shut with a face that looked almost pained. A steady growl crept from her lungs, by the time the sound reached her lips, it had morphed into a high scream laced with obscenities. "Fuck, oh fuck! No, no, no fuuuuck!" she cried.

As the brunette jerked under her, Emma too hit her peak. Silently, the blonde let the hot waves of her orgasm consume her while slowing her thrusts. Finally, Emma collapsed on top of the woman and slowly withdrew her fingers. They both laid silent, slightly shivering in each other's arms.

Sweat cover and panting, Regina looked back up at the woman lying on top of her. "Well, Miss Swan… you have quite a _talent_." She laughed.

"Oh yea?"

"Ooooh yes." Regina grinned, snaking her hands under Emma's weight to grope at her breasts.

"Hey now…" Emma giggled awkwardly while trying to pull away from her aggressor.

"Do you not now want me to demonstrate my own talents?" Asked the brunette, a confused look showing across her features.

"Ha. Um… Well, how do I explain this?"

Regina sat up, forcing Emma to also sit up. "What is the problem?"

"No, no there isn't a problem… It's just… Well, I'm what we like to call a true-top… I can get off easily while giving… and I only get one shot... so, I'm good."

"A true-top? I have heard it all now." Regina rolled her eyes, looking rather disheartened.

"Do you want to check? I mean I'm still pulsating down there, if you need to feel for yourself then go for it." Emma leaned back, against the arm of the sofa.

Before the blonde could swing her leg up and expose herself, Regina stopped her. "That won't be necessary. Next time, I will just have to start with you and then we will truly have… no problem."

"Don't be offended…"

"I, am not offended, dear. I know how it goes."

"uh-uh. Well…" Emma stood before remembering her nude-ness. "Where are my uh…?" He waved her hands around for a second, looking at Regina.

"Your clothes are a bit of everywhere." She laughed.

"Yup." Emma danced around the room, grabbing random articles of clothing off the floor. "Sorry about your books."

"I you would like to stay a little longer, you can help me reorganize them…"

"Uh, sure. Here's your um…" She mumbled, handing Regina all of her clothes that she had gathered in the search for her own.

"Thank you, darling. Are you hungry? I have apple turnovers on the counter, if you would like one."

The blonde began to laugh, "Apple turnovers, huh. Are you serious?"

"Quite. Why am I failing to see the humor in that?"

"Apples… you're a teacher… apples…No?" Emma stood with her mouth open, staring at the woman.

"Oh, yes. Aren't you a clever girl, Miss Swan."

"I am pretty sure you can call me Emma now."

"Miss Swan will do..."

**If you have ideas or things you would like to see happen in this story, send it all my way... I'll see if I can work with it. Thaaaaaanks for reading. -DR**


	6. Chapter 6

**After a million requests for conflict... I'll give you a bit. This chapter may feel a little weird right now but I plan on pulling it all together in the next few more chapters. Happy Reading!**

6.

"Alright, settle down." Regina snapped as she stormed into the crowded classroom, launching her coat onto the single empty table in the front of the room. Quiet murmurs died into silence.

"Whats got her panties in a knot?" Ruby whispered to her blonde sidekick.

"Uh… I'm not sure."

"I thought you said she was in good spirits when you left… this doesn't look like a good spirit to me… Maybe she is possessed."

"She was fine… Glowing even… but that was like twelve hours ago." Emma whispered a bit too loudly.

"Miss Swan, I will wait for you and Miss Lucas to finish your conversation." Regina said flatly, hands on her hips.

Emma's face burned as all the eyes in the room were suddenly focused on her. She lowered her head and stared down at her notebook while mindlessly flipping through the pages.

"I will assume that you are quite finished then." She glared before turning her back to the group. "Who can tell me the name of the main character from last night's reading?"

There was silence all around her. "Oh?" She chuckled, "No one can tell me her name? The author then… who wrote the book?"

Silence.

Smiling to herself, she bowed her head and took a deep breath. "In that case, I will have to give you this reading quiz. You don't want to read… I will make you read." She hummed, turning to face the room full of terrified looking people. "I try to make this class as interesting as possible but for some reason… It just isn't good enough for you lot." She cleared her throat. "Well, I guess you will just have to review for your exam by yourselves, as I won't have time to answer your questions during this period."

Taking the few short steps to her desk, she then fumbled around, digging a folder out of her bag. Dramatically flipping it open, she spoke without looking up. "Take out a sheet of paper and a pen, if I can't read your hand writing then you will not pass. I don't have time to translate chicken-scratch."

All around the room, pages were being torn from their bindings… it was an obnoxious sound. "Now… I want your name, the class number and the title of the book on the top right hand corner." She paused, watching frantic pens jetting across paper. "For those of you who have already forgotten, you read 'The Kingmaker's Daughter'… By Phillippa Gregory."

Slapping her open folder down in front of her, Regina leaned palms down on the front table and put most of her weight onto her hands. She looked up at Emma who had given her a quick smile before realizing that her attention was not wanted. Caramel eyes burned into hers, forcing her to look away. Surprised, Emma realized that there was a slight pain building in her throat, a knot. _Oh no, what did I do?_ She thought, pushing away her pain.

"Question one… Who were the three sons of York? First names and titles will do."

Emma began scribbling down her answers; **Richard, Duke of Gloucester. Edward the fifth. George, Duke of Clarence. **

"Who were their parents?"

_Ah shit… I know this… Neville… what the fuck is her first name?!_ Emma closed her eyes. _Ooooh_ she smiled to herself while writing down **Cecily Neville and Richard, Duke of York.**

"Who was _The Kingmaker_ and what did he do?"

_Psht. Eeeeasy. _Emma told herself. **Richard, Earl of Warrick was The Kingmaker. He was right hand and councilor to King Edward the fifth and his father, King Richard before him. Warrick was a trader. He made boys who loved and trusted him into kings only to attempt to kill them off to put his blood onto the throne. **

Question after question, Emma scribbled down an answer that she was confident in. She was lucky that she had read the whole series of books, when they were first released because god knows she didn't read anything the night before.

"Drop off your tests, here" she pointed, "on your way out the door… and make certain that you are ready for next meeting's test. Leave." Regina sighed, pacing the room.

Emma stayed back and watched as person after person threw down their paper and darted from the room. Ruby had left without so much as looking at Emma, or Regina for that matter. When the room was almost empty, Emma zipped her bag and slowly approached the front of the room.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Asked the blonde, while tossing her test onto the pile.

"Quite." Regina said, gathering her things, not looking at Emma.

"Are you sure? You seem a little upset… Did I do something?"

"How would you have done something, Miss Swan?" Regina stared straight through Emma's eyes.

"Then what is that look for? Seriously, what's going on?"

"If you would please, I have things to attend to." Regina hissed.

Emma stood staring at the woman who was now striding past her and almost to the door. "Regina… What the hell?"

"I believe you mean Dr. Mills, Miss Swan and I would appreciate you not speaking to me in such a tone, as I am your superior." She spoke in a firm voice that just about brought Emma to tears.

Regina needed no response from the blonde, she strode away without another word, leaving an obviously confused Emma standing in an empty room.

#

"What the fuck was all that?" Ruby asked, running down the hall after the blonde.

"I don't have a clue…" Emma shook her head.

"Jeff will be here shortly…" Said the brunette as they strolled down the hall.

"I'm walking home." Cut the blonde.

"Why would you walk when we have a ride?"

"I need to clear y head, dude. It's okay, I know my way home."

"Nope." Ruby smiled, playfully socking Emma in the arm. "If you're walkin then so am I."

Arching a brow, Emma looked to her friend. "Fine but I don't want to talk about it."

"Talk about what? What's to talk about?" Ruby went on, sarcastically. "I don't have any questions to be answered."

"Shut it, Ruby. I'm serious… I just want to go home and go to sleep."

They walked in silence, Emma leading her way through her usual path home; down a few side streets. Before she realized where she was, Emma had led Ruby right by Regina's red brick house. Staring at the ground in front of her, the blonde practically sprinted past the building. They were almost in the clear when the sound of laughter pulled their eyes to the front door.

There stood a laughing Regina, grasping the arm of a beautiful brunette in a shimmering golden shirt. Emma's heart stopped, she had accidentally locked eyes with the older woman and instantly regretted it. Regina looked very similar to a deer in the headlights of a speeding vehicle but she quickly recovered, turning back to her company. She looked to be chatting with the woman.

The blonde's face drained of all color and she was suddenly light headed. She stared at the women for a moment longer, she was rendered immobile. For what seemed like hours, she stood there, mouth agape, pale as a ghost. The spectacular smile of Belle turning to leave pulled Emma out of her tunnel vision. Looking back down, she began jogging down the street, leaving Ruby staring at the women standing in the doorway.

When Ruby realized that she was standing there like an idiot; she shook her head, waving at the women watching her and darted after her friend. "Em, wait up."

She had stopped at the mouth of the street, the blonde just stood in the middle of the road, staring up at the sky, willing hot tears not to fall. She was silent. _Don't you do it. Don't you fucking do it, Swan. You don't know… It was a one-nighter, she isn't worth the tears. You knew this was going to happen!_

"Was that Belle?" Ruby panted, bringing the blonde out of her frantic thoughts.

"Of course it was Belle… I'm so stupid." Emma squeaked, thrusting her face into her palm, dramatically.

"What are you talking about? You aren't stupid!"

"She compared me to Belle last night… I didn't really think much of it but now I can see that they are obviously together…"

"Maybe they aren't…"

"You saw how happy she was… they were touching, for fuck sake! Regina hates to touch people."

"Em, maybe they are just good friends… calm down, you don't know the situation." Ruby offered.

"Yea, yea I do. She is probably sleeping with half of this town… I don't know why I care… I don't. I don't care at all." Emma whispered, walking away from her friend. This time, Ruby didn't go after her.

#

"Hey, yea, It's me. I'm standing down here by Chip'n Potts, come get me. Emma ran off. I'll explain when you get here." She mumbled into her phone. "Alright, bye."

Ruby leaned against the side wall of the building for close to five minutes before a fancy grey and purple sports car rolled up beside her. "Get it, let's go find her." Jefferson called out the window.

As the brunette dropped down into the passenger seat, she started popping off what had happened. "Mills was like super pissy today. Emma was with her like aaaall night and she said when she left, Mills was in a good mood… iono. But so she blew up on us in class and then let Emma have it after class when she tried to talk to her." She paused, filling her lungs with air. "And then we were walking home and passed the fucking Mills Manor and she was out front, laughing with Belle of all fucking people…"

"Wait… Belle, _our Belle?!_" Jefferson cut in.

"Duh, Jeff. How many Belle's do you know? I mean it isn't exactly a popular name around here…" She shook her head.

"What were they doing?"

"Shut up and let me finish!" She snapped. "So Emma sees them and then darts the fuck off like an antelope who just saw a giant ass lion and here I go running after here. She was seriously like almost in tears when I got to her. Apparently Mills compared her to Belle last night before they fucked and now Emma thinks that Mills is with Belle… She took the fuck off and I know better than to follow that bitch when she's like that."

"Emma fucked Mills?"

"Damn it, Jefferson! You are such a fucking man! Did you hear anything I said?!"

"Hey, I get it. Blondie is upset, we will find her. She probably went to Killi's you know she loves to cry to him."

"Yea, let's start there."

A short drive later, they pulled up in front of a rickety looking dark washed, wooden cabin. Jefferson slammed his car into park and jumped out of the door. "What if she is here?" He turned and looked at Ruby.

"Then we will take her home."

"And do what, help her drowned her sorrows?"

"uh, no. Have you never been around a sappy drunk girl? Shit ain't cute." She laughed, shaking her head in a type of disbelief.

"Alright well… let me know the plan, when you figure it out." He whispered, approaching the front porch.

"You make it sound like we are heading into a hostel situation."

"Weren't you the one who just asked me if I had ever been around a pissed woman?"

"Not in those words… She isn't going to be drunk… it's only been like a half hour."

Jefferson turned to give the girl a skeptical look before knocking on the door. "We are at Killi's if you recall… He can get you fucked out of your brain in twenty seconds."

After a noisy protest from rusted hinges, the door swung open. "Bloody fucking time." A shaggy, black –headed man blurted, pointing over his shoulder. "Have you any idea what it's like being around this woman when she is off her head?" He whispered, hurriedly.

"I live with her, Killi, I know what I'm dealing with." Ruby shot, storming past him.

"I haven't a clue whats going on here… she hasn't said two words since she got here…" Killi said, looking to Jefferson.

"Yea… she is having a rough time. Crushes and such."

"Ah. I should have known… who?"

"That isn't for me to say, man." Jefferson shook his head.

"She came banging up on _my_ door, marched into _my_ house… I think I am allowed to know."

"I'll let _her_ tell you then."

"Tell him what?" Ruby huffed, coming up behind them.

"Who this secret lover is." Killi smiled.

"Uh-huh. Aaaaanyway, princess is fine.. and sober, thankfully. We are gonna head home soon." Ruby hummed.

Emma, red-faced and arms crossed, came walking in from the back room. "So, I was going to catch you up later tonight but I'm not really in the mood for stories at the moment. I'll just tell you that I had sex with Regina." She mumbled, locking eyes with Killian.

"Bloody fuck, thats awesome luv!" He laughed, offering up his hand. "Put er there for that one."

"Yea."

"Wait... what is all this then?" He asked, tilting his head. "Why all the dramatics if you got what you wanted?"

"Saw her with another girl."

"So what? She is a popular lass, you can't expect her to just drop everything for you... She probably has a laundry list full of girls."

"I know." Emma mumbled, looking around the room.

"You said you bedded her last night, then?"

"mhm."

"Then what the hell is with the childish attachment? You haven't had time to work up all these obvious feelings..."

"I have had years, Killi. Fucking years."

"Just go talk to her."

"Cant."

#

"Robin, seriously… I wish you could have seen her face, she was so hurt." Regina whined, leaning against the smooth, tan marble of their kitchen counter.

"Why don't you just talk to her? Why were you so mean to her, anyway?"

"It has been a day, I'll tell you. I got my ass reamed by Sydney first thing this morning… Apparently I am _too friendly_ with my younger students… I'm supposed to strike the fear of God in them or some such nonsense. He literally sat in the back corner of the room and studied me through my first three classes. Studied me! I have tenure for Christ sake. He had no right…"

"Hey… deep breaths. Calm down." Robin said coolly, circling around to where she stood. "He can't tell you how to teach your classes… and he certainly cannot dictate how you treat people."

She massaged her temples roughly, looking down. "Yes, I know. It's just… He pisses me off. I mean I got him that job and now he tries to look down at me like… I don't know. And Emma… God."

"Now, what's going on there?" He asked, jumping up to sit on the island across from where she stood.

"Where?"

"There… With Emma… you didn't tell me how yesterday went, yet."

"Oh… Well, some idiot dude tried to beat her up and drag her to his car, I kicked him it the face… it was cool. She was shaken up but she hid it pretty well… and then…"

"No, no. What? Someone attacked her?"

"Victor… you know him… pre-med."

"The creepy guy, that walks the streets at all hours?"

"Yup. He apparently got released from his program and he has been randomly attacking people… last I heard he was in jail."

"Do you realize how strange that whole situation sounds?"

"You should have been there… it was ridiculous." She chuckled.

"I'm sure. Finish your story, darling." He waved his hand around, getting her going.

"Oh so, we came here… had a nice chat, learned a few things about each other's literary preferences…" Her voice trailed off, she could feel her cheeks beginning to burn.

"And?" He cocked his head to the side. "Are you BLUSHING?!"

"I think I may be coming down with something." She mumbled, shaking her head.

"Yea the love bug, looks like."

"Shut up, you queen."

"I will assume that you had sex, which usually happens when you bring ladies around… was it good?"

"I, um… well… I enjoyed myself." She looked around awkwardly for a moment before meeting his gaze.

"She dominated you?" he gaped.

"Oh yea," She blurted, unintentionally. She recovered quickly. "Because she refused to bottom..."

"Whaaaaat?" he laughed. "She is awfully femme to be a top."

"Don't even start with that stereotyping crap." She warned. "She got off on her own… claims to be a _true top_."

"Oh. Haha. We both know what that means."

"Yes, I know. Insecure, but she refused me flat out… It's been a looong time since I've been turned down."

"I know. That is so funny." He smiled, teasingly. "The great sex queen, Regina Mills, turned down by a girl on the first run."

"I'm warning you, boy." She hissed.

"So scared, darling… so… scared. Please don't hex me with your lesbian witchery." He sobbed, mockingly.

Meeting his eyes, Regina shook her head as a final warning.

"So what does that mean for you? Are you going to keep this one?" He asked, leaning back on his elbows.

"I really enjoy her, Robin… but after today… I'm not sure that she will even talk to me again. She is so non-confrontational, I look for her to drop my class and run away… she is pretty immature…"

"Okay so you snapped at her… she will understand…" he started, hopeful.

"She saw me with Belle…" She groaned.

"So? She is a babysitter… did you not tell her that?"

"No." she sighed. "I did however compare her love of books to Belle's, last night…"

Robin shot upright and stared his wife in the face. "You did what?"

"She was going on and on about how reading took her away from the real world and I am so used to Belle's banter… I didn't even think about it."

"Oh god, Regina… You are a woman… you are supposed to think before you speak…"

"I am too comfortable with her." She sighed again, her words echoing in her ears. "Emma. She is such a good kid. I literally feel like I have known her for an eternity… like I can tell her anything and she wouldn't judge me. Today when I snapped at her… she didn't know I had been having a bad day or that Sydney was stand outside, waiting for me to come out… listening to our interactions… She was so hurt."

"Go find her."

"Now, how do you suggest I do that?"

"Did you not get her number?"

"I didn't need it… I see her every day, usually."

"You're joking?"

She glared at him blankly. "Do I appear to be joking?"

"Amazing." He huffed. "Alright, hang on, I'm going to call Belle and get Ruby's number. Emma won't answer her phone, I bet."

"I don't know, Robin…"

"No." he interrupted. "We are going to find her and fix this."

"Why is this even a thing for you?" she asked, weakly.

"All this time… as long as I have known you… I have never seen you blush at the thought of being with someone… anyone. And I can tell how much you like this one."

"She isn't like anyone else… she isn't one of the rest."

"That, darling, is exactly my point." He withdrew his phone and held it to his ear.

"Belle, babe, beautiful, wonderful, caretaker of my children…" he greeted, winking at Regina. "I need a favor."

**The text mentioned in the class scene is actually one of my favorites. If you enjoy Historical Fiction or war books, check Gregory out... She writes about all kinds of awesome things! -DR**


	7. Chapter 7

**This one is a bit longer than the rest so far and it's pumped full of pointless banter but that's how I like it!**

7.

"Call her." Regina demanded, pacing the kitchen.

Robin looked up from his fancy phone and shook his head before continuing to punch buttons sporadically. "Honestly darling, are you really that far behind the times? What if they are together right now, Ruby would have to speak cryptically and from what I understand, she isn't the most subtle young woman."

"So you are _texting her_?" She snapped.

"Um… Yes."

"Why is this even a fad? I mean honestly… texting is so… blah." She ran her fingers, roughly, through her hair before laying face first on the counter. "This is ridiculous."

"Have a drink and go chill out, you old nag. Let the stud work his magic for a minute."

An audible huff and a few echoing footsteps later, Regina threw herself down on the couch across the open room. "What are you saying to her?"

"Just give me a second and I will read it to you." He mumbled, still typing.

"Are you writing a novel or what?"

"Damn it woman!"

"Fiiine." She sighed, burying her face into a plane, red throw cushion.

"Alright." He smiled, leaning against the island behind him. "I said: Hey, Ruby. This is Robin. There seems to be some misunderstandings happening between our two favorite drama queens. We need to get the gals together and talk this through otherwise we are both going to have to watch them mope around like heartbroken teens… Hit me up and we will figure something out."

"Hit me up? Drama queens? I am seconds away from taking your head clean off." She spat.

"Hey, its how people talk these days… don't shoot the messenger."

"That line is not valid here, Robin."

"Grammar nazi." He mumbled.

"It is not a question of grammar… It's using a euphemism wrong." She said, proudly.

"Tomatoe, toomaatooo."

"No! Just stop before I punch you."

"Oh, oh darling, aren't we sassy tonight." He laughed.

#

"You wanna grab some food?" Jefferson ask, standing in the small doorway of Killian's grungy cabin.

"Yea. Let's do that. I'm starving!" Ruby barked.

"You're always hungry." Emma huffed. "You eat like an animal."

Ruby glared the blonde with narrowing eyes.

"Hey now lassies, can we not do this, please?" The shaggy man pleaded.

"Alright, in the car, march." Jefferson demanded. "You riding with me?" he asked, turning to the man.

"Depends… Pub or Diner?"

Emma's ears perked up at the word 'pub'. She turned and metally begged Jefferson to say they were going somewhere that served booze.

"Is that really a question? Diner." He responded, instantly extracting a whine from the blonde.

"Did I not say get in the car?" He snapped at her.

"I'm going, jesus."

"I'll take my own vessel, thanks." Killi cut in.

"Vessel?" Laughed Jefferson. "It's so fitting considering that old caddi is a boat."

"Lay off, lad. My Jolly Roger could out run your hat box any day."

Jefferson made his way down the walkway and into his car. Slamming the key into the ignition, he tapped the gas a few times. "Hear that, sir?! Does that sound like a _hat box_ to you?!"

Killi shook his head before walking to his own, slick, black classic Cadillac. Instead of playing the other man's game, he shouted, "Meet you there." Before pulling away slowly.

Jefferson turned to Ruby who sat in his passenger seat and smiled childishly. "Mine is…"

"Shut it Jeff. I don't care about how nice your ride is. His is bigger." Ruby snapped, cutting him off.

"Aww god Rube, I don't need to know that." He moaned, popping his car into reverse. After a moment of silence and concentrated steering, he was out on the road. "Wait… are you serious?" he asked, coyly.

"Did you not see that car?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I have never seen either of your manhoods, how would I know? Idiot." She scoffed.

In the back seat, Emma erupted into a cackling fit. "Jefferson…" She gasped. "You are such a man."

"Hey, I was just asking." he snapped, defensively.

"Why does it even matter whose dick is bigger? Why is that an issue with men?"

"It isn't."

"Obviously it is." She shot, playfully.

"No… I was simply curious."

"If you're so curious, ask him to see it… boys love showing off their pieces, right?" Ruby joined in.

"Gross. This is going too far." Emma whined, mocking a gagging sound.

#

"Has she responded to you yet?" Regina asked in an impatient moan. She sat cross-legged on the couch and sipped on a glass of spiked cider.

"I will let you know when she does, darling. Don't worry about it." He said softly, sitting down next to her.

"How can I not worry about it… I need to explain to her before she does something stupid."

"Your lack of faith in her amuses me."

"Robin, she is young… You should remember what its like to be young and stupid."

"Oh, have no doubt, darling… I am reminded every day. But, I have no regrets… with neither you nor Marian, I am perfectly happy with the consequences of my teenage idiocy." He smiled, proudly.

"Perfectly happy, being a gay man married to a lesbian?"

"Not just a lesbian… a strong, independent, wonderful parent and amazing wife… lesbian." He began laughing at himself. "And... I'm not gay."

"I know you love me, Robin… save the pleasantries."

"But I was just getting started." He droned on. "I hardly ever get to give you my affections…"

Leaning forward, she placed a light kiss on his forehead. "You are the greatest man I will ever meet and the only man I will ever love and you should be fully away of that."

He straightened up and took her hands loosely in his fingers. "I know darling. Best friends until this miserable world explodes." He smiled. "Now… I'm going to try to call this Ruby girl and see if we can win you back your princess!"

#

The obnoxious blaring of rock music came screeching relentlessly from the depths of Ruby's pocket as she exited Jefferson's car. She fought her phone from her jeans and eye-balled the number. It had the first six digits of every other resident in town. Sliding her thumb down the side of the device, she silenced the commotion. "I'll be in, in a sec." She called to her friends who were already making their way into the diner without her.

Staring back down at her phone, she hesitantly punched the flashing green button on the screen before putting it to her ear. "Hello?"

_"Hello Miss, is this Ruby?"_

"Uh… yea. Who's this?" she asked, looking around.

_"I'm quite sorry to bother you, Ruby. This is Robin."_

"Dr. Mill's Robin?" Her eyes widened.

_"That would be the one."_ He chuckled, lightly.

"Look man, I ain't got anything to do with whatever you know…" She started, panicking.

_"No, no. There has been a terrible misunderstanding, darling. Regina needs to speak with your dearest Emma."_

"What?"

_"My word, do pay attention, please. This is important. Are you listening?"_

"Yea." She smacked her lips. "I'm listenin, brother."

_"Lovely. There has been some mix up involving our babysitter, Belle. Regina needs to set things straight with your friend… Is there any chance that you could convince her to speak with my wife?"_

Ruby shook her head and switched her phone over to her other ear. "Do you know how fucked up this all is? Your wife, my best friend… and Eeeeveryone is just fine with it… lets all come together and save the not-even-a fucking relationship between the two." Ruby snapped, sarcastically.

_"Listen, darling, I know this is a delicate situation and it doesn't all make sense currently but I have faith that one day it will."_

"Fine. Whatdo I gotta do?" She asked, resting her free hand on her hip.

_"Can we all meet somewhere or something? They can talk privately."_

A bell rang out behind Ruby as the front door was opened. She turned to see Emma lighting a smoke and staring right back at her with a quizzing face.

"Uh, I'm at the diner on main if you want to join. You have an hour. See you then." She hung up before he could respond.

"Who was that?" Emma asked.

"No one important."

"You told them to meet us and they aren't important… that makes me feel safe. Please tell me that you aren't selling drugs."

"Do I look like a drug dealer to you?! Do I seem strung out?"

"Hey, hardly any dealers actually do the drug they are selling… Waste of product."

"I'm not even going to ask." Ruby shook her head and strode past the blonde. "Ima go chill, you okay here?"

"What, you aren't going to hold my hand?" Emma pouted.

"I'll hold your hand after dinner." Ruby relied as she disappeared into the little shop.

"Wait!" Emma called, flipping away her half smoked cigarette. "What are you talking about?"

#

"We have to do to that diner? Ugh! Its so dirty." Regina huffed, still sitting on the couch.

"You have gotten down to more filthy practices in your study than that diner could ever comprehend." He shot back playfully.

"oh very funny."

"Do you want to talk to her or not?"

"Of course I do… just not in a room full of college kids." She said softy.

"Sorry, your majesty, but this is your chance."

"Fine. Where is my coat?" she stood, looking around.

"It's sixty degrees outside, you don't need a coat."

"But I do, the sun is going down…" She started.

"Come on, darling. You are stalling and I know it." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the door. "I'll drive."

"Wait… Why did you have to call her if you _texted her_ earlier?" She twisted out of his grip and put her hands on her hips.

"Good question." He said, digging his phone back out. "Hmm. It didn't send." He smiled.

"See! All this time I have been sitting here in agonizing worry… While your _text_ sat in your phone!" She huffed. "I told you to call her!" Snactching a coat off of the pole by the door, she folded it neatly of her arm.

"Are you quite finished?"

"No. Another thing… How is this even going to work? You think we are just going to waltz into there where a million people will be… and she is going to comply with my request… after how I treated her?!"

"She doesn't know that you are coming. I'll go in, ask her if she wants to speak with you… if she does, I'll bring her out to you. That simple."

"And if she doesn't wish to speak with me?"

"Then we give her time and try again."

"uh-huh. This is a terrible idea, Robin."

"Stop it, we are going." He said firmly, opening the door. "Go get in the car. Now."

She did as she was told. Sulking into their vehicle, she slid down into the seat. The short drive felt like ages. Air whistling in through a cracked window, she felt like she was suffocating. They approached the diner from the side street. Parking on the road, Robin looked to his wife.

"It will be fine." He smiled.

"Nothing is ever _fine_." She murmured, sinking lower in her seat.

#

"Why couldn't we just go to the pub?" Emma whined, poking her fries around the plate.

"Because you don't need to be out of your head today… And I am in no mood to babysit your drunk ass." Ruby said flatly.

"Because it's all about you right?"

"Hey, I'm just sayin."

Emma pushed her food away and looked around. The usually crowded diner was surprisingly empty tonight. Her gaze fell on the front door. Mindlessly, she continued to stare through the glass, out onto the street. She watched as a well dressed man opened the door and stepped inside. _I bet I could rock that sweater vest_ she thought, admiring the smooth grey fabric. Her eyes crept up to the man's face and instantly she felt sick. She hunkered down, hiding her face behind Jefferson's head.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking around.

"Shut up. I have to go." She snapped, jumping to her feet the second the man looked in any direction other than hers. She sprinted to the bathroom and into an empty stall, kicking the lock.

"What the hell?" Killi looked around. "Who is that bloke?"

Ruby looked up and smirked. "That would be Robin."

"Who?" Killi asked, arching a brow.

"Regina's husband."

"You're joking! I bet he is here to pick a fight with her." He mumbled.

Before Ruby could fill them in, Killian stood up and marched over to Robin, grabbed him by the arm and pulled the obviously confused man out the door.

"You Robin?" He asked, coolly.

Pulling his arm way from the man's grip, he straightened out his wrinkled sleeve. "I am."

"Before you get any ideas… You are going to turn around and take your ass home."

"Excuse me?" Robin took a step back.

"You heard me. Go on. You aren't about to start shit with Emma over this. She is upset enough as it is."

"Hey, you have it wrong. I'm not here to fight…" Robin started, calmly.

"Well I am. I suggest you bugger off before I lose my temper." Killi smiled, challengingly.

"I need to speak with Emma, sir. This is a big misunderstanding."

"I bet it is." He took a step closer to Robin. "Like I said, _Robin_, bugger off. I wouldn't want to bloody up that fancy sweater." He warned, pinching the shoulder of Robin's shirt.

Robin put his hands up and backed away slowly. "I don't want any trouble." He whispered.

"Then there will be no trouble." Killi smiled, watching the man retreat. "This was your warning, bloke, next time I catch you around… I won't be this sweet." He finished by kissing his fingers and blowing it in Robin's direction.

Killi walked back into the diner and was met with a furious Ruby who was being held tightly in Jefferson's strong arms. "What did you do?!" She screeched.

"Oi Luv, calm down. I just talked to him. He left. Nothing to get your knickers twisted about." He smiled.

"He was here to talk to Emma you idiot! To get her to talk to Regina." She lowered her voice, looking around. "He was trying to help." She hissed, angrily.

"Great well, on that note, I'll be headed home." He laughed, throwing a ten on the table. "Tell er ta keep the change."

#

"Who was this?" Regina asked, wide-eyed.

"I'm uh, not sure…"

"What did he look like, Robin?" She droned, impatiently.

"Oh, well… He was just a hair taller than me… Black shaggy hair, Leather coat and dark-wash jeans… he had a thin build but he still looked kind of muscular…And I'm fairly certain that he was British or at least European… He called me a _bloke_. He was quiet attractive, really."

"Shut up." Regina shivered in disgust. "I bet it was Jones… He never thinks before he acts. I bet he didn't even know what was happening."

"He seemed pretty set on kicking my hind-end right then and there." Robin laughed.

"You would have liked it. He is the closest thing to family that Emma ever had… It would only seem fitting that he be the one to be defensive. What did Emma say?"

"I didn't even see here. I barely walked in before that brute grabbed me."

"I guess I will try again tomorrow then.' She sighed heavily. "Let's go home, I need a drink."

"After getting roughed up by Mr. Sexy-Brit-Boy… It's safe to say we both need a drink."

"Eww. Just drive."

They pulled up into the driveway and exited the car in silence. As Regina made her way into their home, she dropped her coat on the couch, kicked her shoes off and climbed the stairs to her section of the house. Slipping into her room, she slammed the door shut behind her. "How could I have been so careless?!" She scolded herself.

Robin strolled around the main level, picking up Regina's discarded shoes from the kitchen and setting them on a rack by the door before tending to her coat that lay in a crumbled heap. Shaking his head gently, he pulled the garment up by the collar and brushed the wrinkles flat with his fingers and took it to the pole she had pulled it from.

He sat down on the couch and drew out his phone. The message he had attempted to send Ruby was still on his screen. Hovering his finger over the send button, he closed his eyes and leaned his back into the soft cushions. "Best let her work this one out on her own" he whispered before throwing his phone down next to him.

Regina paced her room in silence. Her head ached and her nosed burned, she knew that if she were to stop moving, tears were sure to fall. Shaking her head violently, willing herself not to give up, she threw herself down on the springy-soft bed beside where she once paced. As if on autopilot, she pulled her laptop to her side and tapped the spacebar a few times. When the device finally lit up, she punched a few keys and waited. The second she got to her desktop screen, she opened up her email and began to type.

_Emma,_

_I really need to speak with you. It is urgent. I cannot explain through this email because it is improper and emotionless… I need to see you. Come to my office tomorrow when you get a chance. Please._

_R_

Hitting send, she rolled over onto her back and stared at nothing. Her chin began to quiver. A single tear began slowly crawling out of the corner of her eye and down into her ear. It was a terrible, disgusting feeling; having a hot drop of liquid in her ear. Wiping away its path, she sat up and slammed her computer shut.

"I think I will have that drink." Robin said to himself while pulling himself out of the couch. He had almost made it to the kitchen when a door slamming outside of the front of the house caught his attention. He looked down at his watch. "Ah. That time already." He smiled, continuing his path to the kitchen. Pulling the refrigerator door open, he surveyed his options… "What do I want… Redd's? Eh. Indigestion… Sam Addams?... hmmm. Ah! Estrella, my love." He smiled, gripping the long, slender neck of a dark, label-less bottle.

He quickly grabbed a small wine glass from the cupboard and filled it up with the yellow liquid. He brought the glass to his lips, gracefully, before setting it back down. His ears perked and his mouth pulled into a wide smile at the sound of small voices chattering outside. A key scrapped at the locked door and he stood back against the counter, crossing his arms. When the door swung open, two little boys came flying into the room, followed by a woman carrying a paper bag against her hip.

"My little huntsmen!"' Robin called, throwing his arms out.

The boys ran into their father, full force. Their little arms gripping whatever part of him they could reach. Kneeing down to their level, Robin embraced them in a bear-hug before pushing them back to look at their faces.

"Did you have a fun day, boys?"

"Yes, Papa. We went to the park with Miss Belle and we saw Mister Archie and he let us play with Pongo!" The smaller of the two squeaked, excitedly.

Robin ran his fingers through the boy's shaggy red-ish-blonde hair. "Is that so, Oliver?" He smiled, looking his son over. "We really need to get you a hair cut."

"No Papa! I want to grow mine like Miss. Belle's!" he responded, without missing a beat.

At that, Robin couldn't help but laugh. "whatever makes you happy, son." He stood up and saw that belle had set her bag on the island. "What's that, darling?"

"Just some things I picked up on the way back in." She smiled.

"Belle got Mum flowers!" shouted the oldest child. He stood a little under chest high on Robin. His hair was short, clean and jet black.

"Mum, huh. Did you also get to see Mister Gold today?" Robin smiled down at his eldest boy with an arched brow.

Instantly, Roland's face glowed with happiness. "Yea, we sure did. He showed me some more of his treasures in his shop! Gave me this!" He bounced on his toes while pulling a silver disk from his shirt pocket. He held it up to his dad with both hands. "See!"

Robin bent down to get a closer look at the object. "Gold gave you a silver pocket watch, did he?"

"Yea! And he said that after my birthday, I can be an a-prince at his shop!"

"You mean an apprentice?"

"That's what I said!" the boy squawked.

"of course." Robin laughed, patting the boy's head. "Take your brother in the den, I need to speak with Belle."

The boys both darted across the house; shoving each other and laughing all the way down the hall. When their laughter faded to a dull murmur, Robin turned to the girl. "No, really… what is in the bag?"

"Flowers for Regina and a little something for you…" she winked.

"Ooooh I love surprises! What is it?"

She reached down into the bag and pulled out a styrofoam box. Smiling, she handed it to him.

"Hmmm. It can't be Chinese, I would have smelled that… what could it be?" Carefully, he popped the top from the container and screeched. "Oh it's tiramisu! I just love you, darling." He danced around and kissed the girl on the cheek.

"I knew you would like it. So, where is Regina?"

"She is upstairs somewhere. I heard the door slam so she is probably in her room." He was suddenly aware of the silence in the house around him. He narrowed his eyes, putting down his treat. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what, sir?"

"Exactly." He whispered, tip toeing down the hall, Belle behind him.

He peeked into the den area and saw that the boys weren't in there. Quickly, he rounded the corner and looked up the stairwell. He made it just in time to see a little red blur dart away. "Damn."

"What is it?"

"They went upstairs. Hopefully Regina is awake…"

"BOOOOYS!" Regina yelled through the closed door. Her voice was followed by hushed snickering and the sound of speedy feet on the floor.

As Roland ran past her bedroom door, Regina jumped out and grabbed him by the hips, lifting him, screaming bloody murder, off the ground and into her room. She slammed the door shut before dropping him on the bed. Gently, she squeezed the boy's sides until he laughed so hard that he could hardly breathe.

"Please!" he gasped. "stop Mum, I'm going to pee!"

"Oh I bet you will think twice before sneaking up here, wont you?"

"Yes, Yes! PLEEEEASE!" He screamed.

When Regina didn't let up on the boy, he called out for his brother. "Oliver, save me! Mum's gone crazy!"

Seconds later, Regina was sideswiped by a little body. Thin, pale arms closed in on her head. "Back you beast!" the littlest boy called. "I'll save you brother!"

Regina laughed and grabbed the boy, pulling him over her head and placing him carefully next to his brother on the bed. Still tickling Roland, she pulled up the little one's shirt and planted her lips on his stomach before blowing harshly against his skin; the result was a terrible bubbling sound and two shrill laughing boys.

When Regina finally looked up, she saw Robin and Belle standing in her doorway. "Seems the huntsmen are out for blood this evening." She smiled to her husband.

"We cant have that now can we?" He laughed, walking to the bed. He grabbed Roland by the feet and pulled him, laughing, all the way down to him. Robin bent over and curled the boy over his shoulder.

"To the brig with this offender!" He called.

"No, no Sir! She attacked me first!" The boy giggled.

Robin gasped and turned to his wife. "Is that true, your majesty?! Did you attack this man?"

"Only in self defense, take him." She replied, waving a hand.

"You heard the queen to the brig with this chap!" He said firmly, bouncing his son on his shoulder. "But what of that one?" He asked, staring at Oliver who was trying to crawl away from Regina's tickling fingers.

"Oh, he was the worst of all. Nearly took off my head." Regina said, grandly.

"How dare you, sir." Robin called, grabbing up the laughing youngster.

"No, no, no!" Oliver giggled.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes. To the brig with these men!"

"Please sir, take us to the dungeons instead." Oliver squeaked.

Robin and Regina made eye contact. Smiling big, she nodded. "To the dungeons by order of the queen!" Robin huffed, walking out the door. He turned around and winked at his wife who was still grinned like a fool. "Ahem. If the queen could grace us with her presence at the round table in say half an hour, it would be a great honor." He finished before running down the steps, screaming and laughing boys draped over his shoulders.

#

"You know…" Regina said, walking gracefully into the kitchen. "Roland's accent comes out pretty bad when he is around you and Gold for long periods of time."

"Oh, I know!" Belle laughed. "It's funny though because I'm not English."

Regina took a seat across form Robin and the young brunette. "I think we should just let his voice develop however it's going to. I mean, I know his mother's dialect was thick and he is going on ten now..."

"I know." Sighed Robin. "I just don't want him to get picked on for his way of speaking."

Belle smiled, "I doubt he will get picked on. He is a very handsome boy."

"Not to mention, the first rude comment in regards to himself or his brother and he will do some damage. He has a strong arm, darling." Regina added.

"So…" Robin started, wiggling a brow at Regina.

"No. I don't want to talk about it. I will talk to her tomorrow and see how it goes."

"Fair enough."

"Oh!" Belle jumped up from the table. "I got you something." She smiled, bringing the paper bag to Regina.

"Now, why would you do that?"

"It's in my job description." Belle smiled even bigger.

"No, dear. Your job description says nothing but keep the kids out of my hair without getting them killed or arrested." Regina laughed, plunging her hand into the bag. She pulled out a light pink, cardboard box. "Oh?"

"Open it." Belle whispered.

She opened the lid very carefully. In her palms sat a box filled with clusters of little white, red and pink flowers. Dipping her nose to them, Regina inhaled deeply through her nose. "Ugh. They smell fantastic."

"They are apple blossoms. In the bottom of that box, there are a few little starts. you'll have to plant them inside and keep them warm for a while but in a few years, you will have apple trees."

"You really are such a sweet person, Belle. Thank you."

"A queen should have a fancy garden to take pleasurable strolls in, after all." Robin added.

"Speaking of queens... where are the boys?"

"Basement. sound asleep. apparently they had a big day."

"Oh yes." Belle cut in. "We went everywhere today. I wish you could have seen little Oliver rolling around with Archie's dog. It was like there was no world outside of that dog... Have you ever considered getting him a pet?"

Regina narrowed her eyes at Robin. the conversation came up quite frequently but she didn't think the boys were ready for that responsibility just yet. "We will talk about it later."

#

"She emailed you, huh? You should go talk to her." Ruby said, neutrally.

"Na. I don't need that kind of awkward on my life. I was thinking about going to Aurora's tonight." Emma said, scratching her head.

"noooo. No no. you know what will happen." Ruby warned.

"That's the point. If Regina is fucking other people then so am I!" she huffed.

"Emmaaaa, she isn't fucking anyone! Please just go talk to her before you do something you regret."

"I have already done something I regret." She whispered, shaking her head. Her hair fell down around her face, hiding her pain.

"Don't say that. You love her." Ruby said, sitting down at the table center their kitchen.

"No. I lust after her… that isn't love."

"Emma Swan, do you hear yourself?! Yesterday you were going on and on about how great she is and now look at you."

"She is seeing Belle. She doesn't need me."

"She doesn't NEED anyone. She has a family. She WANTS you and you fucking want her too."

"I don't know what I want, Rubes."

"What the fuck dude?" Ruby threw her hands up. "She drops a sick tone on you one fucking time and now it's the end of the world?! This isn't like you, Emma. I have seen you duke it out with bitches just before they drag you to their rooms to get their brains fucked out but Mills yells at you once… and you wither into a black hole."

"You don't get it." Emma sighed. "Hell, I don't get it… I just know that I can't face her again."

"Oh, like that time you flicked the ole bean to her naked photos?"

"I did not!" Emma snapped.

"Suuure. Whatever. I see the way you look at her and honestly, I see the way she looks at you."

"Means nothing."

"It means that you need to grow up and go talk to her. You know, Robin called me today."

"What?" The blonde's face twisted into horror.

"Yup. He even came to talk to you. That's what he was doing at the diner… who I was talking to on the phone."

"What did _he_ want?"

"HE wanted you to come outside and talk to Regina."

"Bull shit. He would have said something…"

"When you ran off, Killi confronted him. Dragged him out the door before I could even stop him. Fucking Jeff held me down so I wouldn't get involved. He wanted to talk to you Em... SHE wants to talk to you!" Ruby cried, pleadingly.

"I just can't do it, Ruby. I don't want to. I need to just deal with her class and forget that _we_ ever happened."

"Please... Just think this through."

Emma's eyes were glossy, she stared off into the nothingness inside her brain. Suddenly, tears began to stream down her emotionless face. She just stood there. Not a sound.

"Em, come lay down with me. We will figure this out tomorrow, okay?" Ruby asked, softly. She stood and took the blonde's hand, willing her into her bed.

Emma complied. They laid down. Ruby hugged the blonde's body close to hers. "And look," She whispered. "I'm babysitting you after all."

The blonde woke her fingers in between Ruby's. They laid there in silence, cuddled into each other, until they both drifted off.

**I'm not 100% sure yet but I have a feeling that this may end up being longer than 10 chapters... We will see how much I can cram into the next 3 before I decide. Thanks for reading, lovelies! -DR **


	8. Chapter 8

**I added some new folks to the mix to jazz up the story line. This thing just keeps getting more complex and I don't really mean for it to, it just happens that way. Aaaaanywho, here you are. Enjoy!**

8.

Regina sat in her tiny office and flipped through page after page of her student's reading quiz results. She found herself shaking her head at the majority of them. "Really Buzz?! Padfoot, Moony and Prongs were most definitely NOT the sons of York." She laughed, drawing an X through the sentence. She scribbled down a _very funny, Mr. Weasley_ in the margin line before flipping to another paper.

Time ticked by. Page after page of random, quirky responses got her into a lighter mood. A knock on her door, got her attention. Looking up, she was met with dark brown eyes and a tangle of dreadlocks pulled back with a tattered, red bandanna.

"Jack!" She smiled, throwing her pen down. "Come on in, have a seat."

"Have you ever wondered about why no one has mutinied that glow-worm of a department chair yet?" He asked, sitting down.

Regina stared that the man for a moment, mentally translating his words. "Sydney?"

"Aye. The little bugger says I has to trim me beard." He said, twisting his braided chin hair around his finger.

Suppressing a giggle, she swung her chair around. "Don't feel bad, Jack. Apparently I am not mean enough to my students."

"Bloody moron he is, I think you are perfectly hateful to the kiddies. It's that damned Sheepskin that needs to be talked to… no he, he is the hateful one. I seen many a person run from his lectures, crying."

"Sheepskin?"

"Ye-ou know… Git that owns that bloody creep shop on the corner, down there in town…" he said, pointing at nothing.

"Are you referring to Gold?"

"Aye, that one." He nodded his head.

"I forgot he was teaching this semester." she smiled. "Honestly, I think you would quite enjoy him if you spent some time around him. He is a rather pleasant man."

"Oi yea, pleasant. That's him alright." Jack laughed, flipping his heavy hair away from his face.

Regina leaned back in her chair. "We should hang out some time, Jack. I think my son's would love to meet you."

He pulled his head up and pushed his chin forward. "Has they heard me story?"

"You mean the sea turtles?" she smiled.

"It really happened, you know."

"I'm sure it did, Jack. Would you like to do lunch with us tomorrow afternoon? My treat."

"That would be lovely, lass. I have a class to teach, ten mins-ago. Might wanta get to that for my kiddos start leavin me." He smiled.

"Go, go. I'll see you tomorrow, then." She laughed, shooing him away.

She shook her head, still laughing and turned back to her papers. Flipping the top page back, she saw the unmistakable script of Emma Swan. She hadn't even bothered with writing her name on the top of the page, just a fancy E in the corner. "This girl." Regina sighed, scanning her answers. After a series of check marks down the page, she came to the bottom. There were ten questions to be answered but there were eleven written on this paper. Slowly, she began to read the mysterious number eleven.

_11.) I hope everything is okay. You seem so angry today. I'm sorry if I did something wrong… I didn't mean to. Yesterday was one of the best days I've had in a very long time. I was so nervous but everything felt so right when I was with you. I feel like my emotions are on fast-forward or something… I love being around you… even when you are mad. You're so cute when you're angry._

_-E_

A sharp intake of air made her lungs shudder. Smiling, Regina ran a finger over Emma's words. Her smile quickly faded when she saw what time it had become. Five o'clock… closing time. She packed up her things as slowly as she could. Everything but Emma's paper. With her trademark red pen, Regina began to write under number eleven.

12.) _I was never mad at you, darling. Please come and talk to me after class. Allow me to explain what all this stress is over. I need to speak with you face to face, to avoid any further misunderstandings. I couldn't tell you over email because I have a feeling they are monitored by the university. Please, Emma._

_R_

Sliding the page into her folder, Regina stood and flipped off her light, exiting her office without turning back.

#

"Em, hey, wake up." Ruby mumbled, gently shaking the blonde who was sound asleep next to her.

"mmm" Emma grumbled.

"Em, we slept all fucking day. We missed Basil's and everything."

"Wha?"

"It's after five, dude. Get up."

Emma's eyes shot wide open and she sat up. "I was supposed to meet Regina today!"

"Uh, yea well, you didn't. Just talk to her after class tomorrow."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Emma whined, holding her stomach. "She thinks I don't want to see her."

"Have you ever been checked for bipolar disorder?" Ruby asked, staring at the blonde who had tangled herself tightly in a giant black and red blanket.

"What?"

"Nothing." she rolled her eyes. "What do you want to eat?" Ruby asked, rolling off the bed.

"Nothing! I just want to lay here and die!" She cried.

"And I'm the dramatic one. Go die in your own bed then."

Ruby walked out into the kitchen to find that Dodger wasn't in his cage. "Dodgie?!" She called, looking around. When she got no response from her pet, she went on a frantic rampage, searching through every room in the house.

"Emma! Dodger is gone!" She called down the hall.

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"I mean he is fucking gone! Did you close the door on your way in last night?"

"Uh, no… I was the first one in the house, Brainiac." Emma said, walking out into the kitchen.

Just as Ruby was beginning to go into absolute panic mode, the front door of the house came crashing open. Both women stood perfectly still and stared into the living room. Jefferson came falling through the door, dog and bright red leash in hand.

"Oh hey, ladies. You're finally awake." He smiled.

"What the fuck, Jeff?!"

"Well, I came over this morning to get you but you weren't up. The door was unlocked… as usual. So I slipped in, checked to see if you were alive… which you were. You two are adorable when you sleep." He smiled charmingly.

"Jeff you creep!" Ruby yelled.

"Hey, I had to make sure you guys were okay. Anyway, I took the pooch out and fed him, watered him, put him back… Left… came back and you bitches were still konked out so I took him back out… "

"Thank you, Jefferson." Emma smiled. You are a good friend. I needed that sleep."

"After the day you had yesterday, I would say you did…. Anyway, I gotta go, I have to go pick Grace up from daycare."

"You have Grace tonight?! She is so presh!" Ruby giggled. "Bring her over?"

"We will see what kind of mood she is in when I get her here. Her mama couldn't get her from the school today so I am, but she still goes home with her tonight." He sighed.

"Oh… Well, tell her I said hi. Have fun with your girl, Jeffie!"

"Thanks." He smiled, leaving.

A giant smile stained Ruby's face. "He is a good guy."

"Yea… he is. Speaking of guys and good, which could also be not-good… Have you heard from August?"

"Nope… he disappeared, like he does. I'm sure he will show up in a few days."

"Uh-huh… and?"

"And I'm done chasing after bad-boys." she huffed, crossing her arms.

"oh yea?" Emma smirked.

"And girls… bad people in general... I just want someone who is sweet and will treat me like I actually matter to them."

"As weird as he is… Jefferson would be great for you… and he loves the dog."

"I don't know about all that." Ruby mumbled.

#

"Well?" Robin bounced on his toes as soon as Regina came through the door.

"We have a lunch date with Jack tomorrow afternoon, I want him to meet the kids." She said, flatly.

"Okay… that should be fun." He smiled. "So, what about Emma?"

"She didn't show up."

"Aww honey, I'm sorry…" he started, in a loving voice.

"No. It's fine. I have her in class tomorrow, we will talk then. It will be fine." She smiled.

"Good. I'm glad you aren't down about it."

"I have to give her time to think everything over. We can't rush through life."

"Right you are, darling." He walked over and took Regina into his arms. "Right you are."

"So… What's for dinner?" She asked, breaking their moment.

"Well," he said leaning back to look her in the face. "I was thinking we could take the kids out to eat tonight…"

"And?"

"And maybe Belle and her hubby."

"I knew it." She laughed. " fiiiine. What time? I would like to get a bath before heading back out."

"Gold doesn't close up shop till seven… so, you go shower. I'll see where the boys want to go."

"You have already talked to them about it, haven't you?"

"Who, darling?" he batted his lashed.

"Belle and Gold, who."

"Why, no. Not without talking to you first." He smiled.

"Lying little shit." She laughed, kicking off her shoes. "I'll be down in a bit. Get the boys washed up." She said, walking away.

Getting up the stairs, Regina began shedding away her clothes. Her red button up was the first to go. She pulled it off without so much as touching a button. Balling it up, she launched it across the room. It bounced softly off the wall and landed in the laundry basket sitting in the floor. "And the crowd goes wild!" she called before making mock-cheering sounds.

"Alright, lame ass, go get a bath." She told herself, stripping out of her remaining clothes and chucking them all at the basket, at once. As soon at the heap left her hands, clothes scattered all over the room, nowhere near her target. "Smooooth." She chuckled, walking into her bathroom.

She let the water run for a moment before pulling open the glass doors of her giant shower. Stepping in, she could already feel the almost painfully hot water, washing away her tension. She stood there, face first, letting the water beat droplets down on her exposed skin. She sank her face into the flowing stream and let its heat rush down her closed eyelids and past her slightly parted lips. Brushing her soaked hair away from her face, she turned and let the water run down her back while trailing her fingers lightly down her skin. Steam rolled all around her. Eyes still shut, she poured slick soap into her palm and ran it through her hair, massaging her scalp.

She could hear Emma talking in her mind. "You should let me wash you." Her voice said, playfully. Regina smiled as she leaned her head back under the stream, letting it chase away the suds from her dark hair. _I should let you, darling… But I do not have all night to fantasize about the things we could do in this shower. _She thought to herself, grabbing up her body wash and squeezing into a red and purple puff. "Oh, come on, Mills. It would be fun." Regina ran the scratchy ball across her skin in loose circles. Over her shoulders. Down her tone, dark arms. She brought it to her chest and slowly pulled circles of foam over her breasts. Her breath caught in her chest as she brushed past her own nipple. "Nooow we're talkin" Emma's voice laughed in her head.

Slowly, she moved down her body. Her stomach. Her sides. As she moved just under her belly button, a sharp jolt shot through her body. Her legs quivered as she laughed. Shaking her head, she ran the soap down her legs and backed up, letting the water carry it and Emma's voice, away. _Better let her do that herself._

Slamming down the handle, she shut off the rushing hot water, and then slid open the glass door. Instantly she was consumed by the cool air of the bathroom. She pulled a fresh towel from a silver rack next to her and dried her face. Goose bumps spread all across her skin as the air continued to bite at her skin. Wrapping the towel around herself, she padded off of the tile floor and onto the warm carpet of her bedroom.

#

"Okay, so I'm going to email her back, tell her I slept all day and that I'm sorry… nothing more, nothing less." Emma huffed.

"Okay, good!" Ruby smiled, happily. "That is a great start."

"Yea whatever." She tapped on her phone for a while and looked back up to her friend. "Sent."

"That's so great, I'm glad you giving her another shot."

"Whoa hey no, not another shot… just a chance to talk to me."

"Well, it's a start." Hummed the brunette. "Now… what are we eating?"

"I need a big, ugly, greasy, fat pizza in my life."

"Me too! Where do you wanna go?"

"I have like nine million quarters saved up… wanna go to Pizza Planet?!" Emma roared, eyes wide.

"Uh, fuck yea I wanna go to Pizza Planet!" Ruby danced. "I'll call the boys and see…"

"No. I don't want Neal around."

"Oh come oooon Em, he is like super awesome at that claw game shit. He won Dodger like seven little alien dudes last time we went!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Damn it, man." She looked down to see Ruby pouting at her. "You know what?! Fine. Fine. But he isn't riding with us. I'll call Killi and maybe Jeff will be done with Grace before we go."

"It's like the best after seven when all the little kids from in town go home…"

"Fine. Seven it is then. And if you get to bring _Little brother _with you then I'm calling Leroy."

"Yay, Leroy! He is the greatest."

The ladies got dressed and phoned their friends. They sat at the kitchen table and waited for time to pass. Around 6:30, a car door slammed in front of their house. "Jeff's home." Ruby said, happily, skipping to the door. She pulled it open and stuck her head out. "Hey Jeffie, you wanna Pizza Planet with us in like thirty?"

"Hell yes, I do." He called back. "But I apparently have Grace for the night, now. Baby mama has a date."

"Awesome, you drive. Bring the pumpkin baby." She smiled before shutting the door. She turned to look at Emma who was giving her a hyper-judgmental look. "He, um… he's coming." She smile, embarrassed.

"Uh-huh. I'm sure he is." Emma said, pulling up a brow.

"Oh stop, you prev." Ruby shot, smacking the blonde on the leg. "He is bringing Grace too." she smiled brightly. "I love that kid."

"She is a cool kid. We should put together our earnings for the night and get her something awesome." Emma suggested.

"That would be so great."

"Good...So guess who else got invited and not by me?"

"Oh god, who?!"

"Guess."

"Em, I can't take suspense, you know what!"

"Well… there are two of them and they are both chicks…"

"Let me think." Ruby said, resting her fingertips against her lips. "Well… Leroy probably wants to bring Nova. Which is fine cause she is the shit… A little dumb but still the shit… who else?" She tapped her fingers on her chin.

"Blondish, curly hair…" Emma hinted. "Big, blue, child eyes…"

Ruby looked even more confused that she had been without the hinting.

"Most green wardrobe?!" Emma blurted.

"Oh my god no." Ruby danced.

"Oooo ho ho yea."

"Holy shit snacks! Tee's baaaack!" Ruby finally screamed, taking Emma's hand and swinging her around.

"For a bit. I don't know when she goes back though."

"Who cares! She can stay here tonight. I'll sleep with you and she can have my bed."

"Uh… pretty sure she will be staying with Killi… just a guess."

"Oh yea." Ruby stomped her foot. "Damn boys, stealing all my fun!"

#

"How was your shower?" Robin asked, peaking through the cracked doorway into Regina's room.

"Uneventful." She responded while shaking a thick towel through her hair.

"Pitty. Anyway, you are going to just love where the boys have decided dinner shall be commencing."

"Oh? Are we going to that disaster of a diner?"

"No, even better." He smiled.

"What could possibly be better than that?" She mumbled, sarcastically.

"I'll just tell you that we have to break out the quarter jar tonight."

There was a long silence as Regina slid on clothes and reapplied black eye-liner and mascara. Just as her fingers fell onto the smooth silver of her lipstick applicator, it hit her. "Are you seriously making me go to that retched place?"

"It wasn't me, darling. Your children…"

"Oh do shut up. I know you love that place as much as they do." She mumbled, gliding a deep red shimmer across her lips.

"You're just jealous because I am better at the games than you are."

"Oh, we will see about that, little man." She snapped, playfully.

"_LITTLE MAN?!_ Is that all you've got?" He laughed.

"We will see, darling… I have been working on my moves."

"Oh, challenge accepted, madam." He winked. "I'll see you downstairs when you are finished." He bowed low before leaving her shaking her head.

"I really just don't know what to do about that man." She laughed.

She touched up her face and stared at her reflection. Gazing deep into her own dark, golden marbled eyes; she saw the happiness that she had with her family, dancing somewhere on the surface… The joys of being a mother and having a life with her most cherished friend. She felt the excitement of Emma one day meeting her family and being part of that joy. As she continued to search her own eyes, fear and pain swept over her. "I hope there is still a chance." She whispered, turning away from her disheartened reflection.

#

"Alright then, lads." Robin motioned to the kids to join him. "After careful consideration and a long talk with your mother… we have decided…" He smiled down at them.

"Oh come on, Papa!" Squeaked the little ginger. "Tell us, please."

"Well… We think that going to Pizza Planet is the best option tonight." Robin said, smiling even wider than before.

Two bouncing boys and some joyous screaming later, Robin ran his fingers through both of their hair. "Go put on clean socks. We will leave as soon as your mother is finished putting on her face."

"Why as mum putting on a face?" Roland gaped. "Whats wrong with her old one?"

"Nothing, darling. It's a figure of speech." He said, laughing.

"A what?" Oliver asked, looking painfully confused.

"A figure of speech is when you say something that is known to signify something else."

"Like a needle in a hay stack?" asked the brunette boy, staring up at his father.

Before their dad had a chance, Oliver cut in. "No Roland, that's a ooofa… ooofan-ism." he said, puffing his chest out.

"It is a euphemism, Oliver but it is also a figure of speech." Robin added, proudly. "Who taught you that word?"

"I don't know." The youngest smiled before darting away.

"Well then," Robin laughed, "go on, change your socks."

After both kids ran off, their father leaned against the island. He grinned from ear to ear; proud of the minds he had helped to create. Shuffling by the doorway to the hall made him turn. Regina stood in the mouth of the hall. She had one leg bent up, attempting to shove a black leather high-heeled shoe onto her foot without falling over. One hand working on the shoe, she used the other to brace herself against the wall.

"What a sight." Robin laughed.

Shooting her head up to find her husband staring and laughing at her, Regina abandoned her efforts and took to throwing that same shoe across the room. "I hate these stupid shoes! You wear them!"

Robin caught the projectile and continued to laugh. "Darling, these heels are far too low for me. I prefer a nice solid six-incher." He said, swirling the shoe on his finger.

"Of course you do." She rolled her eyes. "I'm not wearing the damned things. Where are my flats?"

"Last I saw them, Oliver was prancing around in them." He said casually, looking down at the shoe he still held.

"When was this?"

"Last week at some point. He was so proud of himself, I didn't have the heart to take them from him."

"Mercy. Well, looks like I'll have to take him shoe shopping for his own then." She smiled.

"I don't know that, that will be necessary…"

"Why is that?"

"I just have a feeling, darling."

"uh-huh." She mumbled, walking into the kitchen. She leaned back next to her husband and turned to the hallway. "Oliver, darling, can you come here for a moment?" She called.

After a series of banging noises and the distinctive sound of running, the red-head boy skidded out into the hall. "Yes, mum?" he smiled.

"Do you still have my flats?" She asked, softly.

"I'm sorry, do I have your what?"

"My shoes, darling. They are black. You were playing with them a few days ago."

"Oh! Your boy shoes? Yes, I have them."

Regina looked over to Robin with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Can you bring them here please?" She asked, choking back a laugh.

"Right, then. Sure thing." He called, running away from them.

They watched him disappear down the hall before Robin busted into a rage of laughter.

"My _man shoes?!_ What have you been teaching him!" she scoffed, smacking her husband's arm.

"Oh, lord. From the mouths of babes, right?" He laughed on.

"I am going to murder you." She whispered, hearing two sets of running feet echoing down the hall.

"With your man shoes?"

"Just you wait." She warned as they kids came flying into the kitchen.

"Here you are." Oliver smiled, holding up two simple, black, thin soled shoes.

"Thank you darling." She smiled. "Do you have your coats?"

A collective yes shot from the boys as they darted to the door, pulling their coats from the pole. They quickly they pushed their little arms into the sleeves and pulled the rest over their shoulders. Both practically bouncing with anticipation, they stood by the door.

Regina slipped her shoes on and grabbed both her's and her husband's coats. She threw his to him with perfect aim and then folded hers over her arm. "Shall we then?" She crinkled her nose at the boys and opened the door.

#

"Alright so Jeff is drivin, we are meeting everyone else there right?" Ruby asked, smacking her lips.

"Yuhp." Emma blurted, pulling on a boot.

"Em, why are you wearing those stupid boots? Throw them away, please… just do us all a favor." Ruby whined.

"What do you have against my boots?" She asked, looking up at her friend.

"They are ugly, they smell like Mexican food and they turn you into a walking stereotype."

"oh, gee thanks… what do you suggest I wear then?"

"Go get one of the millions of pairs of shoes you own and put them on… I mean how hard is it?"

"I don't have a million shoes, dude. I have like four pairs."

"Then pick one of them that isn't a boot… hows that?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Go get them." Emma huffed, rolling her eyes.

Ruby padded off into Emma's room while she took her boots back off. When the brunette returned, she was holding the same paint cover pair that Emma had worn to Regina's. She narrowed her eyes and sighed. "Fine. Bring em here." She gestured with her hand.

"We are gonna have so much fun tonight! I can't wait to win Gracie something awesome." Danced the brunette.

"Oh, I know."

"What games to you want to hit up first?"

"Well, I'm pretty good at the sports ones and you rock at the weird alien smack game so how bout we split up."

"Great idea." Smiled Ruby, bouncing on her toes. "Are you ready yet?"

"For this, I was born ready." Emma said, jumping from her seat. "Leggo."

**Oddly enough, I didn't even plan for them all to be going to the same place but... everyone loves pizza, amirite?! We will see what kind of disasters or not... disasters... are in store for the next chapter. I'm not sure how I want to spin it just yet. Ideas welcome. =) Thanks for reading! -DR**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here you are, friends! I hope this satisfies you all. Happy reading!**

9.

"Come on mum, hurry!" Oliver called out, leading his mother by the hand.

"Honey, I am right here. We have to wait for your brother though." She smiled down at her ginger headed son.

"Ooooh but I want to play my game." He whined.

"It will still be there when we get in."

Robin and Roland strolled up behind the two chattering by the ugly, green door. "Well, are we going?" Robin asked.

"We were waiting for you, darling."

"Well, here I am. Go boys, go!" he laughed, opening the door. It was more like he was opening the gates on a bullpen. The two little ones shot through the door and vanished into a sea of mock space gear and screaming children.

"Now, why would you do that? We will never get them to eat, now."

"They are kids… this is a pizza joint… they will eat, trust me." He winked.

"I'm going to go find Belle, are you coming?" She asked, coming through the door.

"They are in the back by the sucky-air-thing." He called over the noise. "You know the thing…" he raised his hands over his head and mimicked an alien abduction, very poorly, to his wife.

"Spaceship, Robin... they are in the VIP area." She rolled her eyes.

"See, I told you." He smiled, leading her away from the crowded area, her hand in his.

They wove quickly in and out of isles packed with people, narrowly avoiding being crashed into by screaming children and their chasing parents. When they finally made it to the nearly empty, Reservation Only area on the far side of the shop, they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well dearies, so glad to see that you made it here in one piece." The man seated next to Belle smiled and promptly stood to pull Regina out a chair.

"Thank you, Gold." The older brunette said, taking her seat. "I am pretty certain that this place is the worldly manifestation of hell. "

"Right you are." Gold laughed, taking his seat. "I am curious as to why you would choose to come here in the first place."

"Kids picked." Robin threw in. "They like it here."

"Speaking of the boys," Belle started. "Where are they?"

"They darted off the second I opened the door… I'm sure they are off destroying aliens somewhere." He smiled.

Belle smiled and nodded her head, gently. "I have no doubt that they are saving the universe."

"Or some such nonsense." Regina added, under her breathe.

#

"Can you remember that I parked us in isle D?" Jefferson asked his daughter as he opened her door.

"Yea, sure thing." She smiled. Her light brown hair fell in curtains down her pale face while she attempted to climb from the car. When she finally made it out and onto the pavement, she brushed her hair back and look up to her dad. "So… can I play the games?"

"Of course you can play the game, honey. Why else would we be here?"

Grace took his rough hand in hers and began to lead him across the lot. "Because sometimes adults need to break out of their every day routines and give in to their inner child?"

"Uh…" He laughed. "that too."

Hearing the interaction between the two, Emma started laughing. "Good grief kid, what are they teaching you in school?"

"They teach me about a lot of things. I'm a fast learner." She grinned, proudly. "What do you want to know?"

"I'll uh, get back to you on that one."

Ruby nudged Emma with her arm. "So, Grace…You seem pretty smart, how old are you?" she asked.

"I'm eight." She beamed up at the questioning brunette.

"Oh, that's cool!"

Ruby looked to Emma and shared a confused look. Right before they got to the front door, a collective yell from behind the group caught their attention. Running up behind them was another group of people. Neal lead the pack, he was the first to make it to them. Wrapping his arms around Ruby, he picked her up off of her feet. "How are you, pretty lady?" He asked, smiling.

"I am just fine." She replied when her feet were firmly planted back on the ground.

"Look who came!" He said, pointing to the curly haired girl who held Killian's hand as they walked up.

"Tee! Oh I have missed you so much!" Ruby cried, launching herself at the girl.

"Well hello, Ruby." She laughed, returning Ruby's hug. "How have you been?"

"Oh my god, no. I have so much to tell you!"

"I'm sure. I know you… you always have things to tell me."

Emma reached over and patted Killian's shoulder before turning to the new comer. "So, how is the real world treating you?"

"I hate it, honestly. I hate my job, my boss is a sexist asshole but I'm making it." She replied. Looking down, Tee realized that Grace had been standing there listening to their chatter. Putting her fingers to her lips, Tee smiled and bent down to the girl. "You will have to excuse my language, sweetheart. I didn't see you there."

"It's alright, you know who my dad is… I have heard worse."

"Oh Jefferson, you don't censor yourself around her? Shame on you." She said, standing up.

"Hey, she is out in the world every day, I don't want her to be confused or surprised by the words people say… might as well start young."

Grace looked up at her dad and squeezed his hand. "I know what appropriate language is. I don't use those words but I know what they mean and I am not offended by them."

"Whoa, Jeff. Looks like your girl's brain might be a tad bigger than yours." Neal cut in.

"Actually…" Grace started.

"Nope. Come on, we aren't arguing with people today, Gracie." Laughed Jefferson, leading her through the door.

"That kid is a genius." Killi whispered to Emma.

"Oh yea. Uh… do any of you know how old Jefferson is?"

After looking around as the shaking heads around him, Killi replied. "No, why?"

"She is eight." Ruby blurted.

"So?"

"That means that Jeff is much older than us."

"Older than you maybe." He laughed.

"Oh, he went to high school with Belle…" Neal said. "That would make him like 26 or 27."

Emma narrowed her eyes at him. "Now how would you know that?"

"She told me…"

"Never mind Neal." She huffed. "Are we going to stand out here all night?"

"Where is Leroy?" Ruby asked, looking out into the parking lot.

"Haven't a clue." Killi shook his head. "We passed his house on the way here, his truck wasn't there."

"Weird." Emma said. "Alright, come along children, let's go get some pizza."

#

As the adults carried on a casual conversation in the back room, the two boys came running to the table. "They have a new game, mum. It's basketball!" Oliver wailed over the background noise.

"Is that so? You're really good at basketball aren't you?" Regina smiled at her son.

"So, we need quarters to play." Roland said, calmly. "There are some really cool games that weren't here last time, we want you guys to come play with us."

"How about this, lad." Gold said, leaning down to the boys. "We will get the food while you play and after we all eat, you two included, we will all go play games."

"Oh yea!" danced the red-head. "Can I have those candy things on my half?"

Robin eyeballed Regina before looking back at the bouncing boy. "Candy things?"

"You know, they are yellow and sweet."

Robin looked over to Belle before shaking his head. "I don't know what that is, darling."

"He is talking about pineapple, Robin." Regina mumbled.

"Oh! Now I see. Of course you can have pineapple. What would you like on your half, Roland?"

"I don't really care what's on it. I'll just have some of yours if you don't mind. You're getting the meat one right?"

"Sure am."

"Good. I'll have a few pieces of yours." He smiled.

After a quick nod from Robin, the brunette boy grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him back into the action.

"How do we have such different children?" Robin asked, smiling.

"Well, if you recall… they only share half of their DNA." Regina replied sarcastically.

"You don't actually tell them that do you?" Belle whined.

"Of course not," Snapped the older woman. We are a family and I am his mother, regardless of what blood says."

"I didn't mean to…" Belle started.

"No, no. Silly girl. It's fine." Regina waved.

A young girl came trotting up to the table where they all sat. She dug a pen from her apron and looked to Gold. "Do yall know what you want?" She asked, smacking her gum.

"Um, Regina dear, order yours first." He said.

"We will be having a medium, thin crust pizza with spinach, green peppers and black olives on one half and pineapples and extra cheese on the other."

"ight. What about you?" She turned to Robin.

"I'll have the Meat Monster, large, deep dish."

"And you sir?"

"I would like a macaroni and cheese pizza with barbecue sauce on the side." Gold said quickly. He could feel the eyes on him, judging.

"What size?" She snapped her gum against her teeth.

"Medium, thin crust please."

"And what can I get you, sugar?" She looked at belle.

"I will just have a house salad with lite Italian dressing." She smiled up, hands crossed neatly on the table top.

"What about drinks?"

"I'll have a sweetened tea, cold." Belle responded.

Gold looked at the impatient woman standing in front of him. "What do you serve here?"

"We got this machine in the back that spits out like a million different drinks. As long as it isn't booze, if you think it, we can make it."

"What would you suggest, dearie?"

"Raspberry, cherry coke is pretty nice." She put her hand on her hip. "but we have coke products, root beer, Dr. pepper and sprite. We have a bunch of flavored syrups to put in it. We also have coffee and tea."

"I'll have a root beer, thank you."

"okay, and you miss?"

"I need a cherry coke, a vanilla coke and a cherry, vanilla Dr. Pepper. Make the cokes small."

"And you?"

"Can you do an iced coffee?"

"Black or creamy?"

"Um… creamy." Robin replied, swallowing down a chuckle.

"Alright folks I got two kiddy cokes, one cherry one vanilla. Root beer, sweet tea, cherry-vanilla DP, Large, deep, Meat Monster. Bunny Platter with Skinny Italian, Mac'n'cheese, thin, with BBQ on the side and a medium thin with half peppers, olives and spinach with extra cheese and fruit on the other half. Also got a creamy-ass-coffee for the cutie, that it?"

Faces all around the table were steadily turning red. Gold was the only one who felt he could speak clearly. "Yes, dearie. Thank you." He nodded.

When the girl turned away, the table erupted into wild laughter. "Creamy-ASS-coffee?" Robin gasped. "Cherry-vanilla DP?!"

"Oh for the love of God, Robin, calm down." Regina hissed, coming off of her giggle fit. "Some people don't pronounce things correctly… it isn't that funny."

#

"Hey, Jefferson!" Emma called over a small hoard of teenage boys.

"what?"

"We are going to put together all of our earnings and get Grace something from the prize rack… come give us an idea of what she would want." Emma said once she approached him.

"I can tell you what she wants but good luck getting it." He smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying, she has always wanted that big white rabbit.

"the one that's been here for like twenty years?" Emma arched a brow.

"Yup. It's over 1,000 tickets."

"Hm… there are six of us here now, plus her… I bet we could do it…"

"Good luck." He laughed, patting her elbow.

"Skill outweighs luck, any day." She winked before turning away.

Walking around the gaming area, Emma was faced with dozens of towering, black boxes, flashing lights and obnoxious sound effects. She wandered for while, weighing her options. In the far corner of the wide floor, a simple netted section caught her eye. As she approached the mystery area, she saw that it was a mini basketball court. A single green, metal hoop hung attached to the side wall, opposite a small but wide floor setup.

"Hey Miss, do you want to give it a go?" A man in green, stepped out from next to the booth.

"Depends… how's it work?"

"Well, a dollar gets you five balls, make them in from anywhere on the court. Five balls in gets you fifty tickets."

"I'll do it." She smiled, digging her hand into her pocket and pulling out a plastic bag full of quarters.

She took up her first, cool, green and black ball. It was smaller than a women's league ball but it fit nicely in her palms. Rotating the orb with her fingertips, she let it fall to the ground by her feet. A giant smirk spread across her face as she stared up at the hoop. Taking a step forward into the court, she brought the ball up close to her forehead. It rested lightly on her fingertips as she pulled her arm back ever so slightly. In one fluid motion, her arm pushed up and out; sending the ball sailing through the air. It descended in a perfect arch. Arms still held high, Emma watched as the basketball fell through the center of the hoop.

"Mhm. Still got it." She said to herself, taking up another ball.

Shot after shot, she sank them in. When her last shot went straight of the wall and through the goal, she turned, smiling wide, to the ticket-holder. "So… Do you want to start a tab then?" He asked flatly.

"Uh… yea."

"Cool, here you go." He mumbled, handing her the next ball.

She took a step back, ball in hand. Feet firmly planted on the carpet outside of the court, she sent it sailing. A bounce off the wall and a loop around the rim later, the ball fell into the goal.

Emma turned to grab her next ball when she saw Tee standing next to the ticket-holder. Arms crossed and smiling, the blonde shook her head. "Now you're just showing off."

"Hey, when you have skills…"

"Who are you trying to impress? The kids?"

"Rude. No, I'm just having fun, you kill-joy."

"Uh-huh. What do you want on your pizza?"

"Cheese… lots and lots of cheese. Throw some veggies on it too, I don't care what kind. No hot peppers though, those things kill my guts."

"I hear ya. Finish showing off and come sit with us. We are over by the door." Tee said, pointing to the entrance.

"Alright." Emma said, grabbing up the next ball.

She stepped back out onto the polished floor and danced around a bit. She did a quick pump fake before sidestepping and sinking it in. Throwing her hand out, the man in green bounced her another ball. She took it as a layup; two steps and in, from just under the rim. The last two balls were in just as quick as the others. Smiling, she walked off the court.

"Keep my tab open, brother. I'll be back." She said as she walked away.

#

The cool, lively air from the outside world poured in through the open door at Emma's back. She did not even notice that anyone had walked in until there were strong, gripping hands on her shoulders. For a moment, she went rigid; hot slice of pizza in hand. A wiry beard brushed the side of her face as one of the mystery hands shot past her and grabbed up a piece of her pizza.

"Hey sister." A deep, grumbling voice hit her ears.

Instantly she relaxed. "Leroy, you shit. You scared me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He chuckled, slamming down into the seat next to her. Shoving half of the hot triangle into his mouth, he looked around the table with smiling eyes. When he landed on Jefferson and his daughter, Leroy narrowed his stare and swallowed hard. "Who it this, beautiful little thing?"

"I'm Grace." The little girl said before anyone else could.

"Well, hello Miss Grace. I'm Leroy. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Leroy." She beamed back.

Emma turned around and studied the door behind her. "Where is Nova?"

"She, um… is busy doing some things." He mumbled, shoving more food into his mouth.

"Oh." She looked at the high browed brunette across the table before turning back to her bearded friend. "Did you guys break up again?" she asked in a more motherly tone that she meant to.

"Uh, na. She just has to figure some stuff out, today."

"Uh-huh." Ruby hummed. "You two are so wishy-washy."

"Hey, it's not me. She just has to do her thing and that's fine. I'll just be waiting around till she gets her shit sorted."

"Leroy, you can't spend your life waiting for your dreams to come true…" Ruby started before Emma's cold glare cut her off.

"That's the thing Ruby… Nova is my dream. She is perfect in every way but until she figures that out…"

Emma backed away from the table. Standing up, she mumbled "I have to piss," before practically running away.

Leroy shot the brunette a curious glance.

"She is having a relationship crisis, too." She said in a hushed voice.

"Emma? Relationship?" Leroy shook his head. "Impossible."

"Oh dude, you wouldn't believe it even if I told you."

"Yea." Killian cut in from next to Ruby. "She has got herself in deep this time... you know how lassies do."

"You have to tell me." Leroy demanded, leaning forward, resting his elbows on the table.

"No, I don't." Ruby replied flatly.

"Oh come on. Who am I going to tell?"

Ruby looked around the table and saw Grace sitting curiously still. She looked like she was focusing really hard to hear what Ruby had to say. "Can't… Virgin ears." She said, nodding over to the girl.

Jefferson was also listening in on their conversation. "Hey Rubes, do you want to take Grace over to watch Emma play some ball?" He asked.

"Uh, sure. You can fill him in." She mumbled.

Grace was already hugging her dad before Ruby got up from her seat. "Are you coming?" the little girl asked, sarcastically.

#

Tight muscles danced under light skin as the ball repeatedly left her hands. Emma dribbled around in place before sending the rubber-fleshed ball soaring into the goal. She was in a sort of daze, launching one ball after the next, lazily into the target. Her prior spunk had floated away like a feather in the breeze.

When she turned to grab her next ball, Emma saw the duo standing off to the side. Grace smiled and waved at her, in turn making Emma smile too. She started to walk over to Ruby and the girl but her path was suddenly blocked by two young boys.

"Excuse me?" The littlest boy said.

Emma rested the ball on her hip. "What can I do for you?" She asked the boy. Looking down at him, Emma felt something familiar but she couldn't quite place it.

"I just wanted you to know that I think you are really, really good." He smiled.

"Aww." Emma grinned. "Thank you."

"Yea Miss," the older, brunette boy started. Emma picked up the English tones in his voice instantly. "you are good but I bet my little brother here can give you a run for your money."

"Oh?" She laughed. "You think so?" Looking over at the red haired boy in question, she could see that his face was growing red with embarrassment.

"Oh yea. He is really good."

Emma smiled at the pair. "Alright then… Show me."

The younger boy's head shot straight up, he looked as if he would be sick. Digging around in his pocket, he pulled out what looked to be his last bunch of quarters. Before he could get to far, Emma gently pushed his hand away. "Save your money, kid. This is on me."

"Really? Thank you Miss… um?"

"Emma. Just Emma." She smiled down at him. "and you are?"

Just then, Grace cut in. "This is Ollie and that is his brother Rollie… He is British." She said in a knowing tone.

"You know these boys?"

"Yup. Ollie is in my grade, we sit together at lunch."

"Hmm. That's cool. Well… Ollie, show me your moves." Emma said, walking backwards onto the polished floor. She bounced him the ball that had been resting under her arm.

Hesitantly, he took the ball between his hands. Stepping further out onto the court, he centered himself a few paces in front of the hoop. Slowly, he bounced the ball off of the floor between his feet and stared at his goal. He planted his feet and drew in a deep breath before pulling the ball up to his chest. With both arms, the boy pushed the ball away and sent it sailing in a straight line. It hit the rim head on and fell back to the floor like dead weight.

Head down, the ginger boy retrieved his ball as tried again with the same result. His face saw slowly turning redder, he was obviously getting disheartened. Emma watched him for a moment before she took a deep breath and approached him.

"Can I show you something?" She asked softly.

"Of course you can. I'm sorry I'm not making any… My brother thinks that I am better than I am… Honestly he just wanted to keep me busy." He said, checking over his shoulder. He dropped his voice and stared Emma in the eyes. "He has a really big crush on Grace."

"That's cute." Emma smiled. "Do you want me to show you some tricks that I've learned?"

"That would be good." He nodded.

"Cool. I'm going to touch your arms, is that okay?" She paused.

When the boy nodded, she pulled his wrists up level with his face. "What you do is you shoot from your chest, you throw the ball out at a steep angle." She said, putting the ball back into his hands. "I'm going to teach you how to get a good arch on your shot… what arm is your dominate arm?"

"I'm right handed."

"Do you throw punches with your right arm too?"

"Um… yes. Why?"

"Just making sure that your dominate arm is your right one." She smiled. Pushing his elbows a little higher. "Now, what you're going to do is hold the ball with the pads of your fingertips. Just let it sit there on your fingers."

He pushed the ball up on his hand and held it high up above his head. Emma pulled his arm back down and brought his free hand to rest lightly on the side of the ball. "Use your other hand to keep that ball steady." She said.

Taking the ball back down to his chest, the boy walked a little closer to the hoop. He centered his feet and brought his arms up by his face. Pulling his bottom lip up in between his teeth, he focused on the hoop. He shifted around for a second before he pulled his arm back and threw the ball up. It arched beautifully and fell right through the ring.

A wide grin was etched on his face. "I did it!"

"On the first try even! Looks like Rollie was right, kid. You have skills." She winked.

"You are a good teacher… now you can show me your moves in action! You shoot, I'll assist!" He half demanded, tossing her a ball.

#

"I don't wish to alarm you, Regina but look who is chatting it up with your oldest." Belle whispered from across the table.

Ever so slowly, Regina turned to see Ruby and Grace engaged in an apparently hilarious conversation with Roland. Gentlay, she nudged Robin. "Isn't that interesting, darling?"

Turning, he squinted in his son's general direction. "Isn't that Ruby?"

"Oh yes."

"Hmm… Well. I wonder who the little girl…" He started.

"That is Grace. She is Oliver's friend." Regina said flatly, eyes searching around the boy.

"Speaking of Oliver… I only see Roland… do you see him?"

A mild wave of panic washed over the brunette. "No but I'm going to go ask Roland where he is." She said, standing up.

"Alright, dear." Robin called at her retreating back. Shaking his head, he looked back to Belle and Gold. "Where there is a Ruby… there is a Swan." He smiled.

"I'm sorry," Gold leaned back in his seat. "were we expecting to be joined by someone else?"

"No, but I have a feeling that we will be, anyway." Robin smiled.

The trio watched as Regina strutted across the room, obviously a mother on a mission. She floated through the tabled of people scattered all around the floor. She had just reached a pillar that was situated off to the side of the room when she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is she doing?" Belle asked as she watched Regina back up and appear to hide behind the large pole.

"I'm not sure." He laughed. "But I'm going to go find out."

He got up and slowly made his way over to where his wife was. When he got close enough to really read her features, he was surprised to find her in a sort of dreamy state.

Regina watched on as her youngest son, smiling brightly, launched a distracting green ball across the court. Her eyes followed the projectile all the way into the strong, creamy hands of who she knew right away to be Emma's.

Robin cleared his throat quietly, alerting his wife of his presents. She turned and met his gaze. "Are you seeing this?" She asked, pointing to where Oliver and Emma bounced around the court.

"I am, darling and I will say that it is a very interesting sight indeed."

"I haven't seen him smile like that in a long time." Regina sighed.

"He seems to have come right out of his shell for your Emma."

"It's strange, I know." She said, studying her boy.

#

"Hey dude," Emma called to the booth manager. "How high would you say this rim is?"

"Seven or eight feet." he replied dully.

"Give me another ball." She called to him.

When the man in green bounced her another ball, she grasped its rubber skin and stooped down next to Oliver. "So kid… Do you want to dunk it?"

He stood there, fixed to the floor with wide eyes and a slack jaw. "Really? I think I have some more growing to do before that can happen." He sighed.

"Not if I hoist you up there…" She said, teasingly.

"You would do that?!" He all but yelled in excitement.

"Well yea."

Suddenly his features fell into a serious look. "Are you sure you could hold me up there?" He ask in a very concerned voice.

Emma smiled and stood up. "Hmm, well I'm not sure. Let me see."

"Oh gosh." He laughed as she bent her knees and rested her hands at his hips. "On three, you jump."

"Okay." He nodded.

"One, Two, Three!" She shouted, pushing him up into the air.

"Whoa!" he laughed from above her. He spread his arms out to his sides like a bird riding a breeze. "I think you are strong enough" he called down to her.

She lowered him down slowly. When his feet touched the floor, he instantly started jumping around. "This is going to be awesome!"

"Sure is, kid. So here is what we are going to do…." She told him quietly.

#

"What the hell is she doing?" Regina huffed. "She could have dropped him!"

Robin brought his hand up o rest on her arm, as if he was the only thing keeping her from running over to the court. "Let's just watch and see. He didn't look afraid. He actually looks like he trusts her."

"I know but Robin…"

"Hey… Shhh. Just watch. They are up to something" He said, pointing to the court. "I want to get closer."

"Fine." She huffed, following him up closer to the court. They had made it just past the last row of tables when they stopped. They were less than ten feet from the court but no one noticed them watching from behind the fine netting.

Ruby and Roland had made their way onto the floor. Emma stood a few feet in front of the hoop while Ruby stood a few paces behind her. Roland stood in the middle of the court and off to the side a bit. He bounced the ball around, waiting for his queue. Oliver stood on the carpet in front of the court, bouncing on his toes. He had no idea that his parents were literally standing right on the other side of the net, watching. Grace called a 'good luck' to him, from the opposite side of the floor.

He took a few full vertical jumps before nodding to Emma. Bending down, she put her hands out in front of her, much like a catcher at a baseball game.

"Ready?" Emma called out.

"Yup." Oliver smiled.

"Okay… One. Two. Three!" she yelled.

A flash of red darted off of the carpeted floor, and headed straight for Emma. Roland threw the ball right in front of his brother, who caught it on the fly. Oliver launched himself just over where Emma was stooped. She put her hands on his hips and shot him high into the air. She held him there, in front of the rim. Bringing up his arm, Oliver smashed the ball down through the center of the hoop with a yip of excitement. Emma lowered him down with Ruby as her spotter and once he was on the ground, he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

"That was so great!" He laughed, looking up at her. "You are so cool."

"Well, I'm glad you had fun. Now I think we should probably find your parents." She said, rubbing her fingers through his windblown hair.

"Mum will freak when we tell her." Roland said, patting his brother's arm. "Good shot, little brother."

Oliver beamed up at the dark haired boy. "We are all a team now." He said, happily.

"Yup. Now, I'm going to go eat more pizza." Roland said casually, strolling away.

"So your brother... He is easily bored, huh?"

"Yea, Roland doesn't like sports, really." He smiled up at her.

She felt as though cold water had been dumped on her head. "Your brother's name is Roland?"

"Yup." He nodded and leaned his weight against Emma's hip. They hand just barely made it onto the carpet when something caught her attention. She glanced over past the net to find Robin standing with his weight on one hip, one arm folded across his chest and a finger resting next to his smiling lips. Next to him, stood a very impressed Regina, smirking, hands on her hips.

Instantly, Emma's heart stopped, and so did her feet. When she stopped, Oliver looked over to see his parents standing there watching them. "Mum, Dad!" he called, running to them. "Did you see me?!"

Robin scooped the excited boy into his arms and picked him up. "We sure did, my little huntsmen! You were incredible!" He laughed.

"Emma taught me!" the boy called to his mother. "She is my new friend!"

"Well." Regina smiled at her son, running her hand down his cheek. "you two are certainly an amazing pair. Go with your father back to the table while I talk to Emma, okay?" she said softly. "We will join you in a few minutes."

"Don't be mad at her, it was my idea." He whispered to his mother.

"No, no darling, I am not angry, I just need to speak with her." Regina smiled, rubbing his arm.

Emma stood stock still, watching the exchange between her new friend and his parents. Ruby walked right past them and led Grace back to their table without a word.

Regina watched Robin tote their kids away before turning to Emma. Their eyes locked. Emma felt a little light headed. She could feel sweat running down her face, making her oddly aware of the vein pounding at her temple. Her heart was racing; she wanted to go to Regina, to talk to her, but her feet were heavy... glued in place. Instead, she stood in place and stared into the woman's eyes from a small distance.

The brunette took a moment to appreciate the beads of moisture that sparkled on Emma's skin. She let her eyes wander over the tight muscles of the woman's arms. A familiar tingle made itself known in the depths of her abdomen. Closing her eyes, Regina's mind raced over all the things that she could do to make the woman even sweater. She slowly shook away her thoughts before meeting the green eyes that were focused so unyieldingly on her own. Smiling, she curled a finger in the air, signaling the blonde to come to her.

Emma stood there, wide eyed for a moment, willing her feet to move. She had seen the way the brunette's eyes hungrily scanned her skin. A shiver went through her body at the possibility of what the woman could be thinking. Hesitantly, her feet finally started moving. She slowly made her way to the brunette, her head low and her breathing heavy, as if she were expecting to be punished.

"So, Miss Swan, I see you have met our children."

"They are great kids. I had no idea they were yours…"

"You have a talent with children, it would seem... Oliver doesn't usually talk to people that he doesn't know… let alone let them touch him." Regina said, firmly.

"I'm sorry. It was my idea... he was having so much fun…" Emma started.

Regina shook her head, smiling. "Join me outside for a moment?"

"Uh…" Emma looked around. "Sure."

As they made their way past where all of the blonde's friends sat, all eyes were on them. Leroy whistled at them when they made it to the door. Shooting him a look that could kill, Emma led the woman through the door.

Before Emma had the chance to be awkward, Regina started talking. "I need you to know that Belle is in no way a threat to you. She is the boy's nanny. She is married to our friend, Mr. Gold." She said quickly. "And I'm sorry for snapping at you the other day… I was having a terrible day, the worst, actually. I got in some trouble with Mr. Glass and he was monitoring our exchange from outside the door. I didn't mean to hurt you, Emma I'm sorry."

"I know." Whispered the blonde, to her own surprise. "I know you didn't I mean… I was hurt, regardless. But it's okay now."

"Are you sure?"

"Honestly..." She turned he body slightly and peered out over the parking lot. "I have thought about the things I would say to you when I got the chance... Like how I don't deserve to be yelled at or ignored... How I don't need you, I have perfectly good lays waiting for me to say the word... I don't need to feel like shit for no reason."

"Emma..."

"Not done." She said, putting her hand up. "When I saw you laughing and having a good ole time with Belle... after you had literally _just_ made a fool out of me... I wanted to march right up to you, to tell you what a piece of shit you were for being with her after you had just been with me..." Her voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry, I tried to meet with you, to explain... but you didn't come."

"Yea, I slept all day... I was kind of drained. But it's fine, everything is fine... We can go back to playing teacher and pupil now." She mumbled, staring at the ground.

Regina stood silent for a moment, searching the blonde's features. "You… want to go back to that?"

"Well, isn't that what you want?" Emma asked, looking up to meet dark, saddening eyes.

She shook her head gently. "No… Not at all, actually."

"What?" Emma asked, not believing her own ears.

Regina stepped forward and cupped the blonde's jaw lightly between her fingers. She could fell the blonde tense up at her touch but she would not be deterred by hesitation. Slowly, she pulled Emma closer. Their lips met, softly, for only a second before Emma pulled back. "We are in public." She gasped, sarcastically.

"Then come home with me." Regina whispered.

Emma took a step back, half shocked. "I can't do that… your kids" She said, frantically. "I have plans tonight."

"Okay tomorrow then? I'm sure Oliver would love to have you over for dinner." She smirked, teasingly.

Emma smiled and stole another short kiss before turning around. She walked back into the restaurant, leaving Regina standing without an answer. When she made it back into the building, all her friends had left the table. Searching around, Emma heard the annoyingly unmistakable laugh of Neal from the back room. When she made it to the VIP area, she was caught off guard by the mix of people; Killi, Tee and Leroy were chatting with Robin while Ruby, Jefferson and Grace were sitting by the boys. Neal stood awkwardly behind Belle, at the far end of the table.

"Em, I want you to meet my Papa." Neal said, as soon as she made it through the door frame.

"Your dad?" She asked, looking around.

Next to Belle sat an older man with shoulder length, salt and pepper hair. He smiled up at her, charmingly. "Emma." Nodded the man.

"Wait... Gold is your dad?" She gaped.

"Yup, and I know you have met his wife, Belle."

"Holy shit." Emma sighed.

"Hey, sister! How'd it go out there?" Leroy asked with a toothy grin.

"It went, uh..."

A sharp pain shot from Emma's back side. She turned around to see Regina walking past her, hips swing a bit more than usual. Their eyes met long enough for the brunette to send a sly wink before taking her seat.

The blonde stared a hole in Regina's back. _Did that crazy bitch just pinch my ass?! Of course she did!_ She thought, throwing herself back against the door frame. A small smile spread across her mouth as Regina's voice hit her ears.

"Miss Swan... Emma, will be joining us for dinner tomorrow night." She told her boys.

All the blonde could hear after that was excited vocalizations from the kids and the light murmuring of voices around her. She shook her head, knowing that she wouldn't be able to turn down the brunette's offer now. _So this is the game that I choose to play then?_ She asked herself while studying Regina's profile from across the room. _I think I'm okay with that._

**_And so it begins... again. =p On a side note, you may not see another update unil next week, I'm getting ready for mid-terms. It blows but hey... what can you do? Thanks for reading! -DR_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here you are, as promised. I just LOVE how into this story you all are. I love reading your reviews, they make me feel pretty awesome. I don't consider myself a writer, not really... more like an entertainer so your feedback only fuels my need to make more interesting chapters for you... if that makes sense... You peeps are the greatest... seriously. =) Happy Reading!**

A soft, almost purring sound, gently pulled Emma from her dreams. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Staring up at the ceiling, she listened hard for the mystery sound to begin again. It did. Pushing her blanket off slowly, the blonde rolled out of the warmth of her bed, tip-toed through her room and quietly cracked her door. A wide smile lifted her features when she found the source of that sound. Sprawled out in the living room floor, on a mountain of pillows and folded blankets was a small, pale faced girl with long brownish hair; under her arm, a giant white rabbit.

When Emma opened her door a little wider, she saw the girl's dad sitting, head resting on his shoulder, on the far side of the couch. In his lap was Ruby's sleeping head. For a moment, Emma stared at the sleeping pair on her couch. She forgot that they had decided to watch a movie after their return from Pizza Planet, the night before.

As she took a step into the living room, the little red and white terrier darted out from behind Ruby. His movements jarred Jefferson awake. Frozen, the blonde watched as he looked around the room and then down at the sleeping woman in his lap. A soft smile formed on his lips as he gently pushed long strands of dark hair away from her sleeping face.

"Hey man, it's like six in the morning." Emma whispered, awkwardly.

Jefferson jumped at first sound of the blonde's voice. He jerked his hand back away from the sleeping brunette's face and stared up at Emma. "I uh…"

Shaking her head, Emma put her hands up in front of her. "None of my business." She said. "What time does Grace need to get up?"

"Um…" He looked around and then stared at the small, white clock hanging on the wall next to him. "I'll let her sleep for a little while longer." He moved his arm out from under Ruby and lifted her head, sliding out from under her completely. He stood up and walked to the kitchen, stepping over his daughter.

Following him, Emma walked over to the old coffee pot that sat on the counter. Without a word, he sat down at the table while she filled the basket with fine grounds and then the pot with water. Turning around, Emma caught him running his fingers through his hair, deep in thought.

"Hey." She whispered, punching the ON button before walking over to the table and sitting down softly in the chair closest to her.

He looked up, obviously fighting with himself mentally. "I um… She fell asleep on me." He said softly, looking away from the blonde.

"Jefferson, it's okay. Really… I am not judging you."

"I know you're not, I just feel like I need to explain."

"You don't though…" She sighed. "I know what's up. You have always liked her, everyone knows that… and now you two are getting close."

"Yea, I just don't want things to be awkward, you know?" he whispered, meeting Emma's gaze.

"Nothing is awkward. I promise. I'll let you in on a little secret…" She said, standing up. "She likes you too."

He watched as the blonde danced around the kitchen, pulling two coffee cups from the cabinet and two tall drinking glasses. "What does Grace like for breakfast?" she asked without looking at him but while filling a cup with a mixture oh sugar and hot liquid. She grabbed creamer from the refrigerator before turning to him.

"I'm not sure… she usually just eats when she gets to school when I have her."

"Does she eat eggs?" she asked, filling the cup the rest of the way with cold creamer.

"She loves eggs."

"Scrambled?"

"Yup."

"Thought so." She nodded, handing him a mug.

He thanked her and took a sip. "You know just how I like my coffee." He smiled.

"You are like my brother, you are here more than you aren't anymore… I think I would know how you take your coffee." She laughed, pulling a carton off eggs from the refrigerator.

A shuffling of tired feet came from the living room shortly before Ruby appeared in the door way. "Mmm I smell coffee." She mumbled, throwing herself down next to the man.

"Good morning, sunshine." Emma said, grabbing the brunette a tall glass filled with black coffee. She set it down on the table and took two ice cubes from the freezer, dropping them into the steaming liquid.

"Thanks." Grumbled the sleepy woman. "Why are we up right now?"

Emma cracked a egg into a cup and spun a fork around in it for a moment. "One of you snores… bad." She laughed.

Ruby looked at the man who was already smiling. "Shut up, Jeff. I was you."

He just shook his head and continued to sip his drink.

A sizzling came from the stove as the blonde poured the egg into the skillet. Silently, she walked over to the counter and dropped two pieces of bread into the toaster. "How do you want your eggs?"

"What do you mean how do I want my eggs?" Ruby groaned.

"Not you, I know how you like eggs. Jeff… eggs?"

"Whatever you want to make." He said from over his cup.

"I'm going to make Grace a breakfast sandwich. It lasts longer than just eggs… it'll keep her full." She said, thrusting the pan forward. The egg was sent into the air before landing upside down in the pan.

"I'll have what she's having." He smiled.

"Cool. Go wake her up. She has to have time to eat." Emma said, firmly.

He nodded and got up, disappearing back into the living room.

The toast popped up and the blonde pulled the pieces from their slots before throwing them onto a small plate. She then went back to the refrigerator and pulled out a head of romaine lettuce, sliced cheese and a jar of mayonnaise. She lightly coated on piece with the mayo before topping the still cooking egg with cheese. When it melted, she placed the egg, cheese side up on the dry piece of toast, topped it with a leaf of lettuce and capped it.

Ruby watched as Emma returned once more to the fridge and grabbed a half gallon of milk. "Hey, Jeff?" called the blonde.

"Yea?"

"Does she like milk?"

"Her mom gives her soy." He called from the other room.

Emma slammed the milk back down onto the shelf and grabbed the carton of vanilla soy that she had yet to open. Before closing the door, she grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup from the side and set them up on the counter. She could feel Ruby staring at her. "What Rubes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Making the kid some chocolate milk… duh."

"No, like what are you doing? You are never like this… you're being all motherly and shit."

"I'm making the poor girl some breakfast… I'm not being motherly… I'm being nice."

Ruby glared hard at the blonde for across the room. Her stare was cut short when Grace sprang into the kitchen. "Did I hear you say chocolate milk?!"

"You did." Emma smiled, holding the cup down to her.

"Gosh. I ate my weight in pizza, got the giant bunny, stayed up late and watched movies and now I get chocolate milk?! You guys are so great." She carried on before turning her cup up at take a drink. "And you weren't stingy on the chocolate." She smiled. "Dad! You have to marry one of these girls!"

Ruby stared to cough, having choked on her coffee. Jefferson poked his head through the door frame. "What?" He stared, wide-eyed.

"They are the best. I want to be here always so you will just have to marry one of them." She said, flatly, one hand firmly on the glass and the other on her hip.

Emma, laughing, continued to make everyone's food and let them sit in that awkward situation. She had almost avoided the whole thing until Grace rounded on her. "Emma cooks and she makes chocolate milk for me… But Ruby," She turned. "Knows how to have fun and she is a girly-girl so she can play dress up with me and do my make up…"

Jeff looked like he was going to pass out. He stood, using the door frame to keep him standing. Ruby tried her best to keep a straight face but on the inside, she was freaking out.

Before Grace could pick Emma over Ruby, the blonde cut off the girl's little, judging voice. "Hey kid, sorry but I'm taken."

"Oh… you are, aren't you. Are you boy friend and girl friend with Ollie and Rollie's dad? Is that why Miss Mills wanted to talk to you?"

The room got deafeningly quiet. Emma stared down at the little girl who was patiently awaiting her answer. "No. I'm not with Robin. We only just met a few days ago."

"Ooooh so you…" She paused, thinking. "you are girlfriends with their mom then?"

"No, kid." Emma said quickly. "I am just taken."

Grace shrugged and took another drink of her milk. "You know, it's okay to have a girlfriend if you are a girl… My dad says that you should never be afraid to love anyone… doesn't matter if they are a boy or girl."

"That's right, kid. Now go eat. You have to leave soon."

"Okay. After I eat, will Ruby do my hair for me?" She asked, looking to the brunette.

"Well yea. I wouldn't let your dad mess it all up." Ruby laughed.

#

" Hello class." Regina smiled as she flipped the door shut behind her. Her black skirt clung to her hips and bare legs as she strode toward the center of the room. The door came crashing into place with a loud boom that caused everyone to snap up straight. A terrified silence spread across the room.

"Oh, mercy." Regina laughed having jumped too at the sound. "That was loud." She smiled, looking around. "So sorry."

Walking to her desk, she threw down her blue folder and flipped it open. "I have your quizzes graded. I will say that you really must do the readings… the results were horrific."

Scanning the room, she was met by the unsurprised faces of a few dozen students. Her eyes fell on Emma who was leaned back in her chair, arms crossed, with a cocky grin on her face. For a moment, Regina lost her words. She stared silently into blazing green eyes from across the room. Pushing a lazy strand of hair behind her ear, she let her hand fall slowly to the collar of her half open, red and white layered blouse.

"But… I'm certain you have all learned your lesson this time." She finished, looking back to the rest of the student body. "So, when I call you up, I would love for you to take your papers and then go find a nice tree to read the next five chapters under."

A hushed murmur danced across the room. Ruby shot a sideways glance at the blonde at her side. "What did you do?" She whispered.

Emma shrugged a response, her eyes glued on the professor who practically floated back and forth across the room.

"Yes dears," Regina smiled warmly. "Much like most of you, I too enjoy these beautiful days… but alas, I will be stuck up in my office grading more papers. The day is too amazing to be trapped in this dark old classroom. Enjoy the weather for me."

Students happily chatted to each other awaiting their names to be called. Dr. Mills began fingering through the stack of papers before leaning back against the lightly stained wood of her desk.

"Buzz." She called, quieting the class.

A tall, bulky, blonde boy jumped from his seat and snatched at his paper.

"I gave you points for creativity… Never do this again." She smiled, letting the lined paper fall into his hands.

He nodded with a smile before disappearing through the door, leaving it ajar. Name after name, the room began to empty. Sliding the next two assignments from the top of the pile, Regina began to smile even bigger than before.

"Miss Lucas, Swan, good job… both of you." She said, watching the girls approach the front of the room.

Ruby beamed and took hers. She looked down and giggled at her score. "94 percent, boom."

Emma slowly brought her hand up, accidentally grazing her professor's fingers in the process. Red quickly spread across her cheeks as she smiled and nodded at the tan brunette. "Have a good one." She mumbled before exiting with her obviously excited friend.

"Holy shit snacks, she gave me a 94… that is like the highest grade ever." Ruby laughed.

"No Ruby, 100 is the highest score ever." Emma replied, shaking her head.

"I wonder how many I actually got right… Maybe she gave me a good grade by association or something."

"What?"

"You know… because I'm your bestie." Ruby whispered, pushing open the door leading outside.

"I don't see Regina as the type of person to do some shit like that… She didn't even give me a perfect score."

"No shit?"

"Seriously, I got a 98." Emma said, tilting her paper up at the brunette.

"Whoa… that's weird… Wanna go to the coffee shop and compare them?"

For a second; mouth open and eyes narrow, the blonde stared at her friend. "What is going on with you?" She said, turning in the direction on the coffee shop.

"Whatya mean?" the girl asked, bouncing on her toes as they walked.

"You're acting… weird."

"Just excited is all."

"I'm sure… What happened last night?"

"Nothing! Nothing happened." Ruby said happily.

"Obviously something did."

"No… that's the thing, nothing happened. We cuddled up and watched a few movies and fell asleep. He didn't even try to kiss me or anything."

"And that's exciting to you?"

Ruby turned to face the blonde. She walked the path backwards for a bit. "When you have had to deal with as many pushy asshole dudes as I have, you learn to appreciate the one guy who wants to take it slow." She smiled before turning back around.

"I guess… So is that a thing then?"

"What?"

"You and Jefferson."

"I'm not sure. He is a really good guy but Grace… she is demanding." She laughed. "I mean, she wants us to be married like yesterday."

"Rubes, she is a kid… Kids are strange. I think you should give this a shot… I mean, he is no August." Emma said, turning the corner onto the main drag.

"I know right. Thank the Gods that he isn't August. He is far too sweet to be that kind of dick face."

Laughing, Emma shook her head. "Do you ever think about what you plan to say before you do it?"

"Not usually, why?"

"No reason. So, don't forget that I'll be over Regina's tonight so I won't be home for dinner."

"Ooooh yea, I almost forgot. Maybe I'll invite Jeff over." She smiled, staring at the sky.

"Yea, you do that... don't burn my house down."

A short chime rang out as Emma pushed her way through the shop door. Instantly her senses were on overdrive. The sweet, sharp aroma of coffee filled her lungs while the soft twang of bluegrass music entered her head. Quickly, the blonde dumped her bag and paper off on the nearest table and made her way up to the counter. She was instantly approached by a muscular, young boy with short, blonde hair and piercingly blue eyes.

"What'll it be today, Em?" He asked, cheerily while wiping his hands on his apron.

"Oh Thomas… you act like I would ever pick something different." She said, leaning against the counter.

"One tall mocha, soy, light whipped cream and cinnamon on top… Comin your way." He smiled.

Emma threw a five dollar bill on the register before taking her place at the table, opposite Ruby.

"So um, Mills left you a little something down here." The brunette said, awkwardly sliding Emma's assignment across the table.

"Do what now?"

"Number twelve."

Emma scanned over what Regina had written at the bottom of the sheet. Her cheeks grew pink as she looked back up to her friend. "Well… that's awkward."

"Yea. That's what I get for looking at your stuff." She shrugged.

"Looks like I'll be headed to her office when we are done."

"You have fun with that."

Thomas scooted around the counter and took up a chair next to Emma. "So, how's life for you lovely ladies?" He asked, sliding Emma her drink.

"Hi Tom." Ruby mumbled, staring down at her paper.

"Life is pretty good here, man." Emma smiled. "How is Ella?"

"She is good. She finally moved out of her stepmom's place and she has been working up at the University Farm for the past few weeks. She loves it."

"Oh, I bet. She always was good with animals."

"For sure. I got her a pet for her birthday, a hamster. She loves him like whoa… named him Gus. And apparently Gus was lonely so she got him a friend… Jack."

"Why am I not surprised?" Ruby huffed.

"Oh, it gets better." He laughed. "Jack turned out to actually be a girl so now…"

"Oh my god no." Emma snorted, clasping her hand over her mouth.

"If you know anyone who would like a hamster… we have five more." He smiled.

Before he could say more, the bell on the front door chimed, sending him to his feet. He nodded to the girls and hopped back to his place behind the register.

"That girl is such a ditz." Ruby mumbled once he was gone.

"Oh stop. You know it isn't her fault that Thomas didn't want to date you."

"I never said it was… I just don't like her... I have no interest in him... She is just such a goody-goody."

Emma rolled her eyes over the black lid on her drink. "Why is it…" She sat her cup down. "that you wanted to come to the coffee shop… but you have no drink?"

"I'm uh… waiting."

"For?"

"Jeff." She smiled, innocently.

"What a whore. Fine, I'll go to Regina's office and see what she wanted then."

"I bet I know what she wanted." Ruby said.

The blonde's eyebrows shot upward. "Oh, and what would that be?"

"An afternoon fuck." She whispered before sticking out her tongue, playfully.

"I'm sure that's exactly what she wants." Emma said sarcastically. "Well, your boy-toy is here." She said, looking up at the door.

"Be good. You have all night to be freaky." Ruby said quickly.

The blonde stood from her seat and slid her bag off of the table before she took up her quiz and folded it into a square. "I'm always good Rubes, that's the issue here." She wiggled her brows before turning around, running into Jefferson's chest. Backing up, Emma patted his arm roughly. "Whats up, Jefferson, good to see you, got to go, have a good date, bye." She blurted hurriedly.

"Hi, bye…" He smiled, stepping aside. Emma was already out the door when he looked down to Ruby. "Wait… is this a date?"

#

Emma could hear the unmistakable sound of Regina laughing as she turned the corner to the hallway filled with office doors. Stopping dead in her tracks, she listened hard.

"I'ad a glorious time. Your boys're a fun set. We should doit again some time."

"Without a doubt, Jack. I'm sure they would love to see you again. Have a good day."

"Good day."

Before Emma could move, she was face to face with the grungy looking man who she assumed was the man Regina was speaking with. Smiling, she quickly threw herself to the left side of the hallway. The man looked at her sideways before continuing his strut down the wall.

Taking a deep breath, Emma composed herself and walked the few short paces to the familiar doorway. She stopped, listening for a moment before poking her head in. Brown hair hung low across red cheeks as Regina did her best to not laugh audibly. Looking up, she was met with a curious look from the blonde.

"Oh." Gasped the brunette. "What can I do for you, Miss Swan?"

"I uh…" Emma started, holding up her paper. "I got your message."

"I wrote that before I ran into you at that pizza and child filled hell hole." She said, leaning forward in her seat.

"Obviously." Huffed the blonde as she threw herself down in the red chair. "Do you still want to talk?"

"With you, I could talk for days."

"Well, I have some time." Emma winked.

"What would you like to talk about, darling?"

Slowly, a paint covered shoe pushed the heavy wooden office door closed. Green eyes met narrowed, dark ones across the small space. "Who says we have to talk?"

"Oh." Regina laughed. "Feisty today, I see."

"I'm just getting started." Emma hissed, sliding from her seat to kneel in the floor in front of the woman.

Looking down, the brunette smirked. "Just what do you think you're doing down there?"

"Shining your shoes." Emma responded flatly while running her fingers up tan, muscular legs.

Keeping her composure, Regina chuckled. "You are a bit high for my shoes, darling."

"Your ass then." She spat, grabbing each side of the thin fabric hidden beneath the thick, black skirt.

The blonde was so forceful that Regina had to quickly push herself up on her arms and get her weight off of the seat in fear of her destroying the garment. A hot wave crashed down over the brunette when she saw her thin, red panties being thrown under her desk. Fire flashed in her eyes as she felt warm hands snake up the insides of her thighs. Leaning up, Regina took the blonde's face into her palms. Quickly and passionately their lips met. Emma dipped her tongue between red lips before running her knuckle over the woman's hot sex.

A low moan hummed in Regina's throat. Her hips popped up slightly as she leaned back. Smiling into their kiss, the brunette carefully slid down in her seat, giving Emma full access. Breaking away, the blonde leaned back down on her heels. Quickly, hungrily, she planted hot, wet kisses up one leg, stopping only when she met fabric.

Regina slid down further, balancing her ass on the edge of the chair. Urgently, she jerked her skirt up around her waist and threw her shoulders against the soft backing of her chair. She could her heart pounding in her ears as she rested her head back against the top of the seat. She kicked off her heels and put her toes on the floor, pushing her knees up and apart.

Regina's essence hit Emma hard. Her eyes dilated and her nostrils flared as she took in the musky-sweet scent of her wetness. Grinning devilishly, the blonde slipped her head between firm thighs. She ran her tongue slowly up the woman's steadily dampening folds.

A low, quiet moan started in Regina's throat as Emma continued to slowly tease her entrance with her burning tongue. She pushed her back off the seat, unintentionally pushing herself down onto the blonde's face.

Steadying the woman's legs, Emma pulled her twitching thighs down against the seat with firm hands. Slowly she pushed into the woman's heat. She could feel Regina starting to relax, allowing her to pull her slick, sweet liquids onto her tongue.

The brunette took in a sharp, shaking breath. It took all she had to not grab handfuls of thick blonde hair. Instead, she ran her hands through her own hair, steady grin forming on her lips. Slowly, her hips began to rock.

In time with the brunette's motions, Emma began circling the woman's hard clit. Around and around, she flicked her tongue gently across the bead. With every pass, she could feel Regina fighting not to buck against her.

"Mmm." Hummed the brunette. She ran her hands up the back of her chair and gripped the top tightly.

Emma felt a rush of heat to her core. Something in her snapped. She pulled one hand from the woman's thigh and replaced her tongue with a steady finger. "You like that?" She whispered.

"Uh-huh." Regina groaned, pushing her mouth over against her own bicep.

"Then you will love this." She snarled, moving her fingers down to the woman's wet entrance. Slowly she made shallow circles, gently pressing against her, teasingly.

Regina moaned openly, pushing down against Emma's hand. The blonde slowly pushed her way in, not stopping until her last knuckle was flush with the woman's body. Keeping her hand stiff, she pulled all the way out before quickly plunging back in. Over and over.

Sharp cries busted from red lips with every thrust. Pulling her own skin between her teeth, Regina hushed her moans. She held her legs rigidly, pushing her body off of her perch completely. Feeling Emma's hot breath on her sex, the brunette bucked forward, crashing herself onto the blonde's mouth.

Emma focused her tongue back to the woman's clit while still steadily darting in and out with the precision of her fingers. She could feel Regina's walls tightening around her. Slowing down, the blonde focused her fingers to the spot she knew would drive the woman wild. Pressing up against the top of the woman's canal with two firm fingers, she let Regina control the pace. Emma stayed completely still inside her while flattening her tongue out and making full, slow passes over the woman's jewel.

The brunette jerked with every pass of the tongue. Her insides burned and quivered with pleasure. Slowly her movements became erratic. She bounced her body up and down onto the blonde's hand, slowly, as to not break contact. Her breathing became even more erratic than her movements. She was panting. Her hips began jerking every which direction. The burning in her core turned to a familiar tingling. Suddenly, she stopped moving and sucked in a deep, ragged breath.

Feeling pressure coming in around her fingers, Emma began thrusting again. Quick. Deep. Regina was completely still, her muscles solid under Emma's touch. Moving her face away from the woman's sex, Emma sank her teeth lightly into the inside of Regina's thigh.

Suddenly the brunette crumbled. She fell forward with a strained groan, pushing her hips down hard on Emma. She began to shake violently. Refusing to quit, the blonde continued pushing up into the woman. Groans turned to shrill yips as she came completely undone.

Unable to move any further, Emma slowly withdrew herself and leaned back on her heels. She looked up at the brunette who was spread all over her chair; arms draped over each rest, legs wide open and head resting almost at the bottom of the back rest. Smiling, the blonde got to her feet.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

"Uh-huh."

"Let me help you up." She laughed, grabbing Regina by the hips and sliding her back onto the chair, pulling her skirt down in the same instance.

"God." Regina sighed.

"Na. Emma will do."

"You need more material, darling." Laughed the brunette lazily, rolling her head to look the blonde in the eye.

"Yea well…"

A loud banging erupted from the door. Emma's shot wide open. She stared at Regina and then at the door. Throwing her hands out, she looked back to the brunette.

"Who is it?" Regina asked, in a less than interested tone.

"Sydney. I need to speak with you." The voice from the other side called.

Regina mouth a 'Shit' at Emma while straightening her hair down and pulling herself over, under the desk, sliding her feet down into her shoes. "What do you need Sydney, I'm a little busy at the moment."

"Dr. Mills, I have to suggest that you let me in." He said firmly.

The women watched as the handle of the door began to turn. Emma threw herself down into the chair and wiped away the lipstick that she knew was on the corner of her lips. Regina grabbed the closest folder to her and flipped it open, laying it across her knees.

When the door come open, Regina glanced up from the folder and looked at the dark skinned, shiny headed man. "What can I do for you, Mr. Glass?" She mumbled.

"I have been told by a creditable source that you have been saying less than positive things about me and I would like to get to the bottom of it." He huffed, crossing his arms.

Rolling her eyes, Regina smirked. "Mr. Glass, you are being far from professional at the moment." She said firmly, looking over to Emma who sat perfectly still and with obviously clenched teeth.

Opening the door completely, Sydney's mouth fell open. "Excuse me, I wasn't aware that you were in a meeting." He said softly.

"Did I not say that I was busy?"

His cheeks darkened as he glared back at Regina in silence.

"And you wonder why anyone would speak ill of you… Do set up an appointment with me next time. There is little use in barging into my office like you have a key to the city. I am often busy, Mr. Glass. If you wish to speak with me, you will need to make sure I will be available." She said, pushing her shoulders back. "Now, if you would be so kind." She spun a finger in the air, instructing him to leave.

Reluctantly he nodded and backed out of the room, pulling the door to. "I'll be outside." He mumbled before it completely closed.

As the metal latched clicked, both Emma and Regina let out long sighs. The blonde wore a smile like no other. She was scared by the power that she knew Sydney held but she was more impressed and turned on by how her lover handled it. Standing up, Emma cleared her throat. "Well, Dr. Mills, Thank you for explaining to me how to better understand that last chapter of our book. I will see you next class." She said loud enough for Sydney to hear.

Bending down to the brunette, Emma kissed her gently before looking her in the eye. "I'll be to your place around seven, is that okay?" she whispered.

"I can't wait." Regina smiled, kissing the pale lips across from her once more. "Now go so I can kill this man." She whispered again, shooing Emma away.

Clearing her throat, Regina raised her voice. "It is no problem Miss. Swan, I am sorry for the _very rude_ interruption. Have a good day and don't forget that you have homework do next class."

"Sure thing." Emma smiled, pulling open the door.

**Obviously this is going to be longer than expected...You can expect a few more chapters this week... Spring Break... it's a wonderful thing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! On a side note... I have no Beta, I don't usually bounce ideas off people and grammar is not something that breaks my heart... For those of you who are like "Blah blah the grammar!" just be aware that I really just don't care about shitty grammar... at all. As long as my dedicated peeps are entertained... that's all that matters. Just putting that out there... =p Thanks for reading! -DR**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, all... Sorry this took so long to get to you... I break promises. I was trapped without internet all week. Anyway, 11, 12 and 13 were all one big chapter but I split them up as best I could. Happy reading! -DR**

11.

"So get this shit." Regina said, slamming her bag down onto the coffee table.

Robin looked up to see her palms flat on the wooden surface, and her body leaning towards him. With his eyebrows high, he placed a sheet of paper in between the pages of the book in his hand and laid it on the table. "What happened?"

"Sydney is an idiot, I swear he is a moron and he needs his ass kicked." She huffed.

"Calm down darling, tell it from the beginning." He said softly while pushing the closed book further away from him.

"Emma made a surprise appearance in my office today." She jerked her jacket from her arms and took it to the pole by the door. Bending down, she slipped her shoes off and walked, barefooted, back to the table.

"Oh?"

"Mhm. I thought she wanted to talk but she had other plans."

"Good plans?" he pried.

"She took me right there in my office, Robin… Shocked me all to hell… And I was so surprised and excited that I physically could not tell her no."

"Good plan indeed." He smiled. "Speaking of our dearest little swan… When should we be expecting her?"

"Seven." She said flatly before looking up to the clock. "That gives me two hours or so to shower and get the food cooked."

"Lasagna then?"

"That was the general plan, yes." She slammed one hand on the countertop and brought the other to rest on her hip. "Is that a problem?"

"Of course not, I love your lasagna… It's like cocaine… You think it might be a bad idea when it is presented in front of you but you give it a go anyway and by the time you think you shouldn't have, it's too late and you just need more and more of it to survive." He said sarcastically.

"Cute."

"I know I am, darling. Now… Sydney."

"That idiot." She sighed. Walking to the reflective silver paneled refrigerator, she jerked the door open and began pulling items out and throwing the on the counter. "Emma had just finished me off and I had less than thirty seconds to breathe before that dickhole started pounding on my door, demanding I open up."

"So you still haven't got to top her yet?!"

"No! I had literally just planned out how to approach it without getting shot down again when his snake or a voice slithered into my office."

"Poor dear."

"I'm doing my best here. Anyway…" She slammed the door closed. "I stalled him long enough to pull my clothes back into place and regain my composure… I told him that I was busy and do you know what that imbecile did? Do you know what he did?!"

"What did he do?" He asked, rolling his eyes at her back.

She slid a large wooden cutting board onto the counter before turning to her husband. Her eyes were crazed and the vein in the center of her forehead began to rise. "He opened my fucking door!"

"No he didn't!" He gasped.

"Oh yes he did! And poor Emma had just made it to her seat. She just sat there looking innocent. It was well played on her part… Now, if only my office didn't reek of sex…"

"So he caught you?"

"Of course not; He is a moron. A legitimate moron; he wouldn't know the smell of sex if it grew limbs, crawled up on his shoulder and introduce itself." She said with a straight face.

Robin choked back a laugh, having seen how serious her features were. He watched in silence as she dug vegetables from their bags and rinsed them in the sink. "So what did he want?" He finally asked after a few minutes of watching her gears grind.

"He waited outside my office until Emma left and then requested my company in his office… his office. Robin, my underwear was lying under my desk… I sat in his fancy-ass office… that I got him, let's not forget…"

"How could we ever forget that?" he mumbled.

"I sat in his office for an hour on my soggy… nevermind. Anyway, I got to sit there and listen to him bitch about being professional and how he has heard that I have been talking negatively about him to the other members of the staff." She tossed dripping wet peppers into a large bowl and scooted it across the marble top.

"And you said what?"

She stared at him, wearing a look of disbelief. "What do you think I said?!"

"Well I don't know…"

"I told him everything I have said about him. I told him that he is far too big for the shoes he thinks he has to fill and that he was overdoing himself. I thought he would die when I told him that he has no right at all to tell any other staff member how they should look or dress or how he thinks they should run their classes."

"Good god Regina." He laughed.

"Oh, it gets better." She laughed, holding her hand up. "He threatened to report me to the board."

"The board eh?"

"The poor fool has no idea that I happen to be the second seat on the disciplinary board." She laughed devilishly, drawing a knife from the block sitting by the sink. "He honestly thinks that he has some kind of power over me."

"So then what happened?"

"I told him, I said, _you go right ahead, you ignorant little fool because I'll have your head on a chopping block so fast that you wouldn't even have time enough to clinch your ass cheeks in front of that board before I have you fired_… I pointed my finger right up his nose and said _You obviously have no idea who you are messing with, Mr. Glass and you have no idea what I am capable of. But you go right ahead and report me… you might want to have your office packed up before you do though_." She snapped.

"Please tell me you used that phrasing."

"Verbatim." She nodded.

"OH! I love you!" He snorted, leaning back in his seat. "What did he say to that?"

"He stuttered something about respecting his rank. I am not quite certain… I strutted away in fine diva fashion before he let out his first word in response."

"Oh darling." He sighed, still half laughing. "We really should work of your people skills."

"I have no problem communicating my thoughts."

"I am all too aware." He stood up and walked over to where she stood, surrounded by raw vegetables. "How about you go cool off, take a dip, and I'll do this." He said softly while pulling the knife from her fist.

"I don't let you cook when it's just us, why would I let you cook when I have someone to impress?" She scoffed. Aggressively, she threw a box of flat noodles onto the counter, sending shards of them in every direction.

"Fine, I will just set it all in the fridge and you can finish when you aren't a ticking time bomb."

"Fine!" She huffed. "I'll be down in a bit. You don't have to put anything away, just don't touch it… don't touch anything! It will be fine… on second thought… put the meat away, I may be a while."

"Well okay then." He chuckled, watching her practically run out of the kitchen and disappear. Standing perfectly still, he could hear her stomping up the stairs at the back of the house. "I do love that woman." He laughed, throwing the tray of ground meat onto a shelf.

#

"Okay so do I want to park in front of her house on the street or do I want to park at the shop and walk down?" Emma asked herself while sitting at the agonizingly slow light at the end of her street. "If I walk down, people will see me… but people will see me parked outside too… I do drive the only old yellow bug around here…" she tapped her fingers on the steering wheel and watched the cars pass in front of her. Looking down at her watch, she shook her head. "I'm more than an hour early… damn it." She huffed.

Punching a few buttons on her dashboard, loud music began vibrating the whole car.

_If you ever get close to a human and human behavior__  
Be ready, be ready to get confused and be in my head after  
There's definitely, definitely, definitely no logic to human behavior  
But yet so, yet so irresistible and me and my fear can…_

"Oh Bjork, you are my only love." She said, looking down at her radio.

As she turned the corner onto Regina's road, she slowed her speed and looked around. "Well, no one is out and about." she decided while turning down the music. Looking around one final time, she slowly crept up in front of the large red-brick home. Kicking her shift into park, she jerked the keys from the ignition and leaned back in her seat. After taking a deep breath, she popped the door open and got out before she could change her mind.

Slowly she strolled up the creekstone walk way leading up to the solid, white door. She thumped her fist on the cool wood before turning away quickly. She could feel the temperature rising in her face. _Damn it woman, pull yourself together… It's just dinner…. With her family… after you fucked her in her office just hours ago… no big deal…_

"Well, someone is ahead of schedule." Robin said warmly. "I can appreciate that."

Turning around, she saw that he was leaning casually against the frame wile resting his hand lightly on the edge of the door. She noticed the way his hair was parted perfectly down the middle and that it fell neatly to both sides of his forehead. Looking him up and down, she admired the way his sleeves were tight around his muscular arms. She almost shook her head at the sight of his argyle print dress socks. _Stereotypical. _

"Yea, sorry." She said, looking up at him. "I can come back if you want, it's cool."

"Nonsense. Come in, silly girl." He smiled, pushing the door wide open. "But please, take your shoes off… I just had the carpets cleaned."

"Sure." She whispered, sliding her feet from her shoes. As she looked up, she was oddly aware that her mouth had fallen open slightly but she was too distracted to do anything about it. She stared up at the obnoxiously tall ceiling above her. A giant glass chandelier hung loosely in the middle of the hallway she was facing.

"Haven't you been here before?" He asked, watching her look around.

"Uh… yea. But I was pretty out of it that night… I don't think I even looked around at anything." She said, still looking around. "This place is beautiful."

"Well thank you. We remodeled it ourselves."

"It's pretty amazing… Seriously like, it looks so small from outside… and this wood… what is this?" She walked over to a corner panel and ran her fingers down it. "Padauk?"

"Very nicely guessed." He smiled.

"Thought so. Mother of the winged fruit… This stuff is really expensive…it's from Africa… You hardly ever see this stuff used as interior paneling." She said, turning.

He stood here, staring at her with a slack jaw. "I am impressed that you even know what you're saying."

"I work with all kinds of materials. And I have quite a few bonsai trees. I love nature and around here… there isn't a lot of variation so I made my own." She said dreamily.

"You are very interesting indeed, Miss Swan."

"Eh. I do my best." She shrugged.

"Well, Regina is still in the bath and she hasn't started preparing supper yet but you are more than welcome to wait in the kitchen."

"Sure." She nodded, following him down the hall.

When they made it into the kitchen, she was in awe yet again. "Wait, wait." She shook her hands.

"What is it?"

"Your hallways are padauk but you have mahogany cabinets… And marble tops?" She asked, running her hands across the counter space.

"Yes?" He looked at her sideways. "Why is that surprising?"

"Do you realize how dense that wood is? I'm surprised that those cabinets are still hanging on the wall…"

"They are set into the brick behind the drywall… This place is pretty much a fallout shelter." He laughed.

"What the hell do you do for a living?" She rounded on him, leaning her hip against the island.

"Well… I was a lawyer… I'm great with money, Regina too… but now I write grants for different places. I have a contract with the university so…"

"That's cool."

"I also do interior design work as freelance."

"I never would have guessed that." She smiled, looking into the sitting room. A thick red and silver curtain took up a good majority of one white wall, opposite the large, red plush furniture. In between the rooms was a light wood, round dining table with matching chairs. "She said that you had better taste than she did."

"That's no lie." He chuckled. "I coordinated everything based on her favorite colors… She loved it."

"Oh I'm sure. So far, this place is just to die for." She smiled.

"Well, it was a- _hey, I'm really sorry that I got your pregnant, let me smother you with the finest things in life_ kind of thing."

"I see."

"Not really." He smiled, nudging her with his arm. "She did most of this. I just paid for the place. She is too classy for words but I have the sense to know what works together and what doesn't"

"Speaking of pregnant… where are the kids hiding?" She said, looking around.

"They won't be around for a bit… Belle has them until seven or so."

"Why?"

"Full of questions… Well, she is the nanny, you could say. But really, the boys love her to pieces. She and I have been friends for ages… she saved me from a dark moment of my life… many, many years ago. She is the boys' god mother."

"That's interesting… she isn't that much older than I am… how old are you?" She asked, cocking a brow.

Dramatically, Robin brought a hand to his chest. "A lady never tells." He spoke in a high, femme voice.

"Oh course not." She laughed.

"I am old enough, dear but age is just a number… it is about how you feel… not when you were born so, for the sake of my physical and mental health… I must decline you a response."

"Fine, fine." Emma smiled. "So… what's for dinner?" She asked looking at the array of things set out on the counter top.

"Lasagna… her specialty."

"Oh. That's cool."

"Is that an issue?"

"Nope. I haven't had lasagna in years. Like, literally years… Anyway, do you think she would mind if I started cutting stuff up?"

"Why on earth would you…?" He started at her. "She specifically told _me _not to touch it… So, you could probably get away with it." He winked.

"I hate standing around making pleasant chit-chat. And, I can get away with just about anything." She smiled, stepping over to examine what she had to work with. "So, it looks like there are some peppers, onions and tomatoes out here… So… this should be interesting…"

"Oh? And you are doing what?"

"Okay, here is the deal… I'm going to raid your kitchen and find some things to make into a side dish." She said firmly, looking up at him.

"Do you cook?"

"I wanted to cook for a living… but not on a line. So, yes… I can cook… quite well."

"Well, darling, you have maybe another fifteen minutes before she comes down the stairs so I would suggest you work quickly… you are welcome to use anything that you see." He said, leaning back on his hands.

"You got it, bub." She began swinging open all the doors to the cabinets and then she moved to the refrigerator. She dug out a hand full of carrots, a heap of sweet peas, three ears of corn and a zucchini. "Where do you guys shop? This stuff looks great." She said, rolling the vegetables across the counter.

"We like to go to the farmer's market in town… organic produce is the best way to go."

"See, I have always wanted to go there but I can never find the damn thing… I need a skillet and a sauce pan."

"Under the stove… It's a nice place really, it's behind the old courthouse."

She filled the saucepan with water and threw it on the stove before taking up the knife that had been sitting on the counter. "Thaaats why I can never find it… I never go down that far… well, now I know."

Robin watched the blonde fly through cutting all the carrots into strips. She threw them all in the warm skillet and went back to the refrigerator. "Eww. All you have is margarine? Don't you know that shit is poison?" She whined, holding the deep yellow brick.

"Butter is in the tub, second shelf."

"Oh. Well." She smiled, grabbing the tub and dropping a spoon full of pale, sweet butter into the flat, silver pan.

She diced an onion and threw it in top of the carrots before skinning all the kernels from the ears of corn and throwing them in as well. "Lid?"

"Under the stove darling." He watched her pop the glass lid down on the skillet before turning to the thick, dark green zucchini. "Where did you learn to cook?" he asked, laying across the counter top like a cat.

"I uh… well… I left home when I was pretty young… I was in the foster care system and the folks I was living with could hardly support the other girls they had so I split and let them keep my check to feed them… I just kind of picked up on cooking… Takes my mind off the real word." She said quietly.

"Like books?" He asked before he could stop himself.

She looked up at him with furrowed brows. "Yes… like books…"

"She told me."

"I'm not surprised by that." She said, pushing green and white disks into the boiling sauce pan. "I mean, I feel a little awkward but not surprised."

"Just assume that anything that you would tell your dear friend Ruby, Regina would tell me." He smiled.

"Well, that makes me feel better." She scoffed, turning pink-faced.

Emma shook her head and grabbed a large bowl from the open cabinet. Filling it with cold water and a few ice cubes, she then leaned her back against the counter and sighed audibly.

"Don't let it weigh on you too much, we have been together for a good long while and I have to say… you are the first."

"What?"

"She tells me of her one night stands with various women but you… you are the first that she has actually allowed into our home for reasons other than a sexual encounter." He said softly.

"Hmm." She mumbled. Using a slotted spoon, she dug the zucchini from the pan and set them into the cold water before poking around in the skillet. "Well… that's cool, I guess."

On the outside, Emma looked clearly lost in thought. On the inside, she was losing it. _Does that mean that she wants a relationship then? I mean… here I go, meeting the family, cooking food… in their kitchen. Jesus. What does it mean? I'll just ask her when I get the chance. Yup… I'll ask her._


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Emma cut up the vegetables that Regina had laid out prior to her arrival and she set them aside in a bowl. Turning her concoction on low, Emma jumped up on the counter across from Robin. "So… Your kids… they are pretty great."

"They really are… and they love you, apparently. Oliver is a very anxious boy but you pulled him right out of it…" he smiled.

"I didn't do anything, if we are being honest… They came to me and I showed him some moves. I got the feeling that he was sort of shy but I wasn't going to dwell on it. I knew that if he was uncomfortable, he would leave."

"Right you are. He has got up and left classrooms before. Schools even… and just walked right out. That's part of the reason we have Belle around and a huge part of why I typically work from home."

"Eh… He is a good kid. He just needs someone to get on his level instead of everyone trying to get him on theirs."

For a moment, Robin sat in silence and pondered her words. Cocking his head a bit, he looked over to the blonde. "Do you have children, Emma?"

"Uh… no."

"You will make a wonderful parent, darling."

#

"What the hell have you done to my kitchen?" Regina asked, from the door way. There were left over piece of vegetable ends and carrot stems lying in piles on the counter.

Emma looked up to see the brunette in a beautiful, form fitting black dress that was cropped mid thigh. Her hair laid perfectly just above her shoulders and her lips were blood red. "well…" started the blonde, heat coming up on her face.

"This wonderful woman has prepared a side dish and taken the opportunity to cut up your ingredients, darling, be grateful." Robin said playfully, staring at his wife.

"I'm fairly certain…" narrowing her eyes, she stared at the man who was grinning innocently. "That I said not to touch anything."

"You told _me_ not to touch anything… I have been sitting here this whole time… not. Touching. A. thing."

"you… are a pain in my ass Robin." She growled, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingertips.

"Okay so, all your stuff is cut up and… stuff." Emma said awkwardly, knocking her heels against the cabinet door underneath her.

"Fine. Has Belle called yet?"

Robin hummed. "Nope but they should be here by the time the food is ready."

Pushing her sleeves back, the older woman moved over to the refrigerator. She grabbed the flat of meat, aggressively and threw it up on the marble next to where the blonde was perched. Without a word, she filled a pan with water and dug out a mixing bowl. She threw the peppers, tomatoes and onions in first and then, gracelessly flopped the meat in and cracked a single egg on top. Feeling green eyes boring into her, Regina looked up. "What?" She asked.

Emma quickly snapped her eyes up to meet brown. "Oh nothin. Just watching."

"Can you watch somewhere else?"

"Uh… Sure." She mumbled, looking past the brunette to the man still spread across the island.

When she jumped down, Robin did as well. They both took up seats at the table that sat perfectly between the two rooms. "We will leave the want to slave over the stove, where she belongs." Robin joked.

"Hey now." Emma snapped.

"Don't act offended, you turncoat."

"Well…" the blonde smiled, looking up to Regina who was obviously listening to their exchange. "I do love a woman who can cook."

Fighting back a smiled, Regina dumped noodles in boiling water before digging her bare hands into the bowl and folded the contents repeatedly. She watched the blonde from the corner of her eye. Emma wore the look of pure amusement; resting her chin on her fist as she so often did in the back of the classroom. Scooping a large wad of meat into a baking dish, the brunette then washed her hands and fished out the noodles from the pan. She layered meat, noodles and cheese into the dish before she spun the little white Lazy-Susan that sat on the island.

"What are you doing?" asked the blonde as she watched Regina finger through a dozen different jars of spices.

"Putting on the icing." Replied the brunette as she pulled a jar from the rack. She brought the jar to eye level and shook the contents. "Red pepper flakes."

"Give it a kick." Robin said, rolling his eyes.

"Interesting." Emma watched as the brunette shook a good amount of flakes on the top of the mess and shoved the pan into the oven.

"So…" Regina rounded on the two seated at the table; her eyes were narrow and she looked ready to attack. Before she could get another word out, little voices sang out from behind the door that lead outside.

"Mum! Let us in, Miss Belle left her key in the car!" Roland called before pounding on the door. "MUM!"

"Calm down, I'm coming." She called back as she made her way to the door. When she opened it, the two boys ran into the room and darted behind the island, ducking down, hiding.

"What did you do?" Regina hissed.

A ruckus from beyond the door made the brunette poke her head out. "Belle?"

"I'm here, Regina." She said, breathlessly. When she appeared in the doorway, she had two arm loads of bags. Her hair was a mess and she looked livid.

"Good grief girly, what happened to you?" Robin asked, jumping to his feet to get the bags she was carrying.

"Well, funny story," She said with a straight face, looking around for the kids.

"Boys, get over here." Regina demanded. "Have a seat, darling."

When the haggard brunette sat down, she ran her fingers through her hair, removing the burette that held it in a heap atop her crown. She looked up and saw Emma staring at her with blunt curiosity. She nodded a greeting and raked her fingers down her face.

"What did you do, boys?" Robin asked, looking down at the two obviously guilty little ones.

They gave no response, just stared at the floor with their hands tucked tightly around their backs. "Belle?"

"I thought it would be nice to go to the park and get their energy out after their classes, so we did. They disappeared for a bit when Dr. Hopper showed up… they took Pongo so I didn't think anything of it. Well, when they came back and I got them in the car, they were very quiet… Come to find out, Roland had a baby squirrel in his rucksack."

Both Robin and Regina stared down at their children, wide eyed. Before either could say anything, Belle continued.

"I never would have even known had it not got loose in my car and attached itself to the back of my head. It was ridiculous, I almost crashed us."

Emma swallowed down what she knew would be an obnoxious bout of laughter. Straight faced, she leaned back in her seat and watched everyone stand around in shock.

Regina was the first to regain herself. "Roland, where did you get a squirrel?" She asked in voice so calm that it shocked everyone. Roland continued to stare at the floor but Oliver jumped at the opportunity to tell his story. His face was red and he seemed upset, from what Emma could tell.

"We were walking on the trail and Pongo took off. He pulled right out of Roland's hands. We chased after him and we caught him in a bush… He had the baby in his mouth, mum… we saved it!" He yelled angrily. Tears were visibly forming in his light golden eyes and a high vein was visible down the center of his forehead. "I couldn't jus let her die mum! Everything deserves a chance in life! She is bleeding and she needs care!"

Regina's brows shot high toward her hairline. "Is? Oliver, darling… Where is this squirrel?" She asked, squatting down in front of him.

Hot tears streamed down his face as he glared at his mother; his voice cracked and squeaked as he spoke. "Miss Belle trapped her in a box. She is out there in the car, dying… alone."

Instantly, Regina's features relaxed. Standing up, she pulled the littlest boy into a hug. "I'm not mad at you honey." She whispered. "And neither is Miss Belle… but you can't just take wild animals home with you… what if it had bit you?"

The ginger boy jerked away from the woman's grasp and snapped his head up to meet her eyes. "Then maybe I would feel a sliver of what she is going through!" he shouted before running out of the room.

Roland looked up, sideways, at his parents. "Go with him and be nice to him, he needs his big brother." Robin whispered, nudging the boy with his fingers. The brunette boy took off and everyone turned back to Belle.

"Well, that was dramatic." Regina sighed, combing her hair backward with her fingers.

"I'll drop back in the park and turn it loose on my way home. It looked pretty rough but I think it will be fine." She said, standing up.

Emma jumped to her feet, sending the chair she was sitting in crashing to the floor. All eyes were on her in an instant. "Actually… Let me take a look at her." She said, wiping a tear from her cheek. "Oliver may be right, she could need medical attention… He was awfully passionate about it… It won't hurt to take a look.

"Well, okay. In the box, front seat… my doors are unlocked." Belle sighed, throwing herself back into the chair.

Quickly, the blonde walked to the door. Behind her, she could hear Robin and Belle talking. As soon as she was out of the trio's sights, she took off at a run headed straight for Belle's car. She pulled the door open and gently grabbed the shoe box that was sitting on the seat. She closed the car door and pressed her back against it. Closing her eyes, she took ay deep breath.

Belle and Robin remained seated, chatting in the kitchen but Regina followed behind the blonde. She stood in the side-yard and watched on as Emma carefully removed her button down shirt, which left her in only a black tank-top. The blonde slowly sat down on the sidewalk and rested the unopened box on her legs. Regina felt like she could cry, a thick knot quickly formed in her throat at the thought of the poor creature being dead. Crossing her arms, the brunette slowly made her way to Emma's side and squatted down.

"You don't have to do this, you know." She said, running her fingers down Emma's back.

"If it's alive, we can help it, Regina. I'm not going to just let it die."

"Okay then… let's have at it."

Slowly Emma lifted the lid and held her breath. In the back, left hand corner of the box, a little brown and white tuft of hair sat shivering. Some of its fur was visibly caked with blood but it was obviously breathing. "She's alive." panted the blonde.

"Oh, good." smiled the brunette. "Let's get her inside and assess the damage."

Once inside, Emma scooped the squirming baby into her button down and cradled it in her palms. "Turn on the water. The temperature you would bathe a baby in."

Regina did as she was asked and ran the water over her wrist. "Go ahead."

"Put the stopper in, I can't run it over her, she will climb up my face."

After a few inches of water pooled in the sink, Emma dipped both the baby and her shirt in the water. Gently, she rubbed away the clotted blood from its shivering little body to find a bare spot surrounding a shallow scratch.

"Can you get me a towel?" asked the blonde as she gently cradled the dripping fur-ball.

Without hesitation, Regina pulled a beautiful red and silver hand towel from a drawer and held it out to her.

"Put it over your hands. I'm going to give to you, hold on to her firmly but don't squeeze her directly. She is starting to move around, she may jump so just cup her, okay?"

Holding out her hands, Regina carefully cupped the now restlessly squirming squirrel. A soft smile formed on her lips as she peeked at the soaked baby through her fingers.

"Do you have any Neosporin?"

"Robin, get the first-aid kit, please?" Regina called over her shoulder.

"Already on it, darling." He said, running from the room.

Emma watched as her lover gently rocked her hands back and forth. When Regina looked up, their eyes linked. Without thinking, the blonde leaned in and kissed the woman's cheek.

"Here you are." Robin said, entering the room. He made it just in time to see Emma pull back. "Um…"

"Sorry." Emma said, taking the box.

"Quite alright." He smiled, staring at his wife who was now blushing. He pointed at her with both hands before taking a seat on the island across from them. "Is it okay?"

"I think she will be okay but I want to get some medicine on this cut." Emma said, quickly. "We will keep her over night and if she makes it, we will set her out in the morning."

"The boys will be happy to hear that." Robin said.

Across the room, Belle stood back up. "Alright lovelies, I am going to go. You can keep the box. Let me know how it works out." She said, headed to the door.

They got the baby dry and medicated before wrapping her in a dry towel and setting her back in the box. Robin cut long slits in the lid so that they could see inside but it could not escape. Regina put a small amount of water in a dish and a few spoon fulls of bird seed in a corner of the box before capping it and putting it safely on a corner table in the sitting area. As soon as the box touched the table, a high pitched beeping echoed around the room.

"Ahh." Regina smiled. "Diner is done… go get the boys." She said.

Robin made for the doorway but Emma caught him by the elbow. "I'll get them."

"Well, okay then… Just down the hall."

#

Poking her head into the large bed room, she saw both boys sitting silently on one bed. "Hey." She whispered. They both looked up at her with tear stained faces. "Don't be upset, guys… we got her and gave her a bath… she isn't too hurt… just a scratch… like falling and scraping your knee." She said, making her way across the room.

"She is okay?" Oliver asked.

"Yup. We are going to keep her to night and let her free in the morning because she is big enough to take care of herself."

"Where is she?" asked the brunette boy, almost too softly to hear.

"We made her a nest in the box that Belle had her in. But you can't open the lid… you can see her in the morning, I promise."

Both looked up at her with identical, beaming grins. "Thank you, Emma." Oliver cried.

"No, hey, this was your mama's idea… thank her." she lied. "Also, grub is done, come eat."

"What are we having?" Roland asked, jumping off of the bed.

"Uh… Lasagna."

"Eww." Oliver moaned. "I hate that stuff."

Roland pushed his brother back onto the bed. "You are crazy!"

"No, for real, Roland. It just has too much… Meat."

Emma smiled and pointed to the door. "Roland, buddy, go wash up. I need to have a chat with our little head-head for a minute."

"Shew. Good!" The dark haired boy sighed. "Maybe you can teach him why _humans_ have _canine _teeth… I think he is part rabbit or somthin." Roland shook his head before darting out of the room.

Turning back to the bed, Emma studied the look on the boy's face. He was about to start defending himself, she could tell. Slowly, she squatted down so that he could look down at her. "I'm going to tell you a secret."

"I don't like to eat meat, I think its gross and I love animals… I don't want to eat them." He huffed, crossing his arms tight against his chest."

"I don't like to eat meat either." She whispered.

His features softened. "Really?"

"Really. But just for today, lets just eat it and act like we enjoy it… Your mom worked really hard to make this dinner for us… let's just make her happy, okay? Can you do that?"

"Sure. Mum works really hard all the time. Too hard, I think."

"Well…" Emma started, as she stood up. "All moms work hard, it's part of being a parent, kid." She shook her hand through the boy's shaggy hair.

"I know. Are you a mom?"

"Uh… not yet."

"You should be." he smiled, standing up on his bed.

"You know… People keep telling me that." She laughed.

"That's because it's true!" He tip toed to the edge of the bed. "You should carry me to dinner." He said, firmly.

After a honking laugh, Emma turned her back to the boy. "Get on."

"For really?"

"Yup. Let's go, dinner is getting cold."

Oliver leapt from the bed and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck while swinging his lets around her hips. "Let's go!"

Emma mimicked her best 'trotting horse' sound as she took off down the hall, bouncing the giggling boy on her back. They flew down the hall and came skidding to a halt at the kitchen doorway. Regina, Roland and Robin were seated at the table, around the pan of lasagna and a beautiful vegetable mixture in a white bowl. When the blonde and her passenger made it into the room, Robin and the brunette woman stared up at them in disbelief.

Smiling awkwardly, Emma took hold of the little hands around her neck. "Alright kid, here we are."

"yay." He mumbled, less than enthused.

Holding his hands, Emma swung the boy from her back and twisted his around to land in front of her. "Food, go." She said, shoving him to the table.

Oliver took the seat between his parents, leaving Emma to sit between Roland and Robin. She sat and watched Regina stare at her with a look that she has never seen from the woman before and it sent shivers down her spine. The tension was intense but no one else seemed to have noticed.

#

Food was eaten and boys were off to bed. Instrumental music played softly in the kitchen as Emma insisted on clearing off the table. Losing battle to do the cleaning, Regina sank down on the couch and watched the blonde dance around the tile floor, intentionally sliding around on her socks. Sitting at the kitchen table with the daily paper's crossword spread out in front of him, Robin watched his wife from the corner of his eye. Stealthily, he pull his phone from his pocket and began typing.

_The way you look at her…_

A soft buzzing on the table in front of her caught Regina's attention. Picking up her phone, she read the message with a straight face.

**What ever do you mean?**

_I mean, I have never seen you look at any fling that way._

**She is interesting. **

_You are in love._

For a second, Regina looked up at him with narrowed eyes. He was intentionally ignoring her, he stared down at his paper intently.

**I am not in love. Don't be stupid.**

_ You invited her to our home and the look on your face when she came in packing Oliver… You can deny it all you want, darling but it is very obvious. I know that face._

**You know no such thing. The children enjoy her.**

_The children are in bed… And you are letting her clean up your mess._

**She insisted! **

An audible huff came from the couch as Regina threw her back against the couch in an attempt to not watch the blonde make light work of the dishes.

_Give her the chance to show you what I already know._

**I am seriously going to punch you in the nose.**

_Promises, promises._

Emma slammed the water off and turned around to face the couple. They were silent, seemingly distracted by their own devices.

"All done." She smiled, wiping her hands on a soft looking white towel.

Robin snapped his head up and gave her a guilty smile. "Well, I am exhausted. I think I will retire to my dungeon where the dragons are."

Regina turned to glare at her husband as he jumped from his seat. "You do that." She hissed.

Awkwardly, the blonde watched as Robin winked at his wife before practically running down the hallway. "Well… Dinner was amazing." She said while walking into the sitting room.

"You did all the work."

"Na. It was hardly work."

A silence came between them. Emma looked around for a moment before rocking back on her heels like a child. "Well, I guess I'd best be gettin home."

For a split second, disappointment shot across the brunette's face. "You can't!"

High browed, Emma smiled. "Oh? And why can't I?"

"The squirrel…" Regina said, as her eyes fell on the box in the corner.

"What about it?"

"You promised the boys that you would let it free tomorrow with them…"

"I can come back."

"Why don't you just stay?" Regina asked, a bit more desperately than intended.

"hmm…" She looked around, calculating. "All you had to do was ask." Emma smiled and plopped down on the couch next to the older woman. She looked over to see the look of sheer disbelief on Regina's face. "what?"

"I… nothing."

"Didn't expect it to be that easy?" She laughed. "I didn't bring clothes with me though."

"Well dear…" Regina leaned in toward the blonde. "I have a feeling you won't be needing them." She whispered.

"Uhh… you got awfully courageous in the past thirty seconds."

"Oh please. I never doubted that you would be staying."

"Really? I can just go then." She stood up quickly and stared down at the woman still seated on the sofa.

"Must you always be that way?"

"What way?" She huffed, slamming her hands down on her hips.

"You're always out to make a statement." Regina hissed, rolling her eyes. "You are so predictable."

"Am I?" Something wild lit up in Emma's eyes. It was like the brunette had flipped a switch in her.

"Very." Regina rolled her hand around in the air dramatically.

Without warning, Emma launched herself down onto the couch, grabbing tan wrists and pinning the brunette underneath her, hands above their heads. Quickly, pale lips found red ones and forcefully began their assault. Pushing her back off of the cushion, Regina pressed her stomach and chest up to meet the blonde's. A steady rhythm started between them, their bodies moving together as their tongues explored the other's mouth in a battle for dominance.

A low moan came from the blonde as a tan thigh brushed between her own. Regina's eyes shot open and she pulled away from Emma as best she could.

"What is it?" Emma whispered, looking down the hall.

"We can't do this here." The brunette panted.

"Obviously… I was just having some fun." She said, easing her way off of the woman.

"And fun you shall have, darling. Come with me." Regina said before practically leaping off the couch.

Quietly, the couple made their way down the hall. As they passed the room that Emma had retrieved the boys from, Regina poked her head in to see two snoozing children. After the brunette was satisfied and convinced that her sons were in fact sleeping, the women crept further down the hallway. They ascended the stairs before disappearing through a door to Regina's bedroom.

"Whoa." Emma said, looking around.

"What is it?"

"Your bed room is bigger than my house, pretty sure."

"I doubt that."

"I don't… why do you need such a massive bed?"

"I like to be comfortable." Regina replied plainly.

"Don't you sleep alone though?"

"Often times, the boys sleep here too…" she sat down and kicked off her shoes. "and there are times that Robin falls asleep in this bed."

Emma stood at her edge of the bed. At the mention of the man, she wrinkled her nose. "I'm sure that's a blast."

"We have fun, really we do."

"I'm sure. Robin is a hoot."

"I'm glad that the two of you are getting along well." She pulled her dress above her head and let it fall to the floor beside her.

"As weird as this all is, I'm pretty glad that I got mixed up in it." The blonde laughed.

"Weird?" Regina gasped. "You think that my family is weird?"

"No… I think that you having a family… having a husband who doesn't care who you sleep with… is weird."

"Oh, he cares."

"What?" She looked up from sliding her pants off.

"Oh yes. I never tell him who I am seeing, specifically, unless the woman is from a couple that we have been with…. He is very picky… and protective as well."

"hmm. He didn't seem that way to me."

"He likes you… and interestingly enough, the boys like you… you win all the way around… I will find your flaw, Miss Swan... if it takes me a life time, I will find it"

"Why would you want to do that?" Emma asked, sitting softly on the bed.

"The thing is… I have been watching you… wanting you … for years. Aside from your obvious promiscuity, and unyielding stubbornness, I have yet to find a reason why I should not be with you."

Emma felt as if all the air had been sucked from her lungs. She sat there staring at Regina's bare skin, the woman's words playing over and over in her mind. She watched, breathlessly, as the woman slid between the blankets and laid her head against a pillow.

"Are you coming?" Regina asked, patting the empty place at her left.

"Uh… yea." Emma crawled across the bed and slid into place.

The lights were doused by remote control as the blonde settled in. She laid in silence, staring into the darkness above her. A warm hand on her stomach reminded her where she was.

"Is something wrong?" Whispered the brunette.

"No. It's just… I don't know… You are so perfect… your life is perfect… and you want to be with a street rat like me? I just find it so hard to believe."

"You are hardly Aladdin, darling… And let's not get too ahead of ourselves."

"You're right," Emma mumbled before falling back into silence. _So maybe I wont ask her, just yet, _she thought.Her insides felt like jell-o and she could not focus her mind on one thought or the other. She inched herself a little closer to the brunette before turning onto her side, facing the woman.

A warm hand cradled the blonde's cheek in the darkness. She could not see Regina's face but she just knew that the woman was up to something. Before she knew what was happening, Emma found herself lying on her back with the weight of what she could only assume was the body of her lover, on top of her.

Regina's actions were clearly not very thought out; she missed the blonde's hips and wound up straddling her thighs instead, which meant that she was about six inches short from being able to kiss the woman's lips. Going with it, the brunette began kissing the younger's lean neck. Gracefully, she maneuvered her bare thigh to rest between the blonde's fabric clad core. The heat radiating off of the woman, mixed with the hum that came from her throat when their bodies made contact, sent chills up Regina's spine.

At first, the brunette held herself firmly against the blonde while pressing her own core against Emma's muscular thigh. The sensation alone, sent the blonde's back off the mattress.

Kissing her way down the younger's tone body, Regina pushed the thin fabric away from the blonde's skin. Rising up, Emma pulled her shirt and bra over her head while consequently pushing her chest up to meet the brunette's hungry lips. Without hesitation, Regina sucked in a mouth full of pale flesh. Steadily flicking her tongue across a pert nipple, she ran her hands down the blonde's body.

Emma could hardly control herself. Her breathing was erratic and it took every ounce of control she had not to buck against the woman's leg. Deciding that she was going to let herself enjoy the moment while she could, the blonde did her best to relax under Regina's attack. Closing her eyes, Emma ran her hands down the other's soft shoulders and gently pushed down.

Running her fingers the full length of the blonde's body, Regina refused to stop at the woman's panty line. She slid her hand down Emma's front. Instantly she could feel the woman tensing up underneath her. Continuing her journey down, she was met by obviously dampened cloth. Pushing the fabric aside, she pulled a fingertip through wet folds.

Jerking at the contact, Emma let out a loud sigh. Her hips pushed forward onto the woman's exploring hand, she could not help but to grip tighter the shoulders of her lover.

Teasingly, Regina circled the blonde's entrance and dipped a finger shallowly into her body before coming back up to the woman's bud. She gently and slowly moved the pad of her middle finger across the nerve, bringing Emma's hips to move with her. Regina could hear the blonde's repeatedly sharp grasps.

White teeth sank deep down into a pale lip. Emma's head was spinning. She feared a quick finish.

Dipping her finger back into the blonde's burning core, Regina slowly sank herself knuckle deep. With skill, she curled her fingers back against themselves and began slowly turning her hand back and forth as if she were a key and Emma's sex, a dripping, golden lock.

The pressure made the blonde bite harder to keep from crying out. Her grip on Regina's back became harsh, her short nails drug across tan skin over and over. She brought her thigh up, lift the brunette off the bed with it.

Falling forward, Regina pulled herself from the woman only to plunge in deeper with open digits. Repeatedly she thrust up into the blonde while moving her hand back and forth quickly; creating a vibrating sensation.

"Ah aaaah!" cried the blonde; her nails penetrating tan flesh as she held on for dear life.

Rising up, breaking the blonde's hold, Regina laid a firm hand on the woman's stomach to hold her down. She plunged faster and faster into burning depths while watching Emma smack her hands down on her own face to muffle her soon to come screaming.

The brunette rolled herself off of Emma's thigh to kneel between her legs. She noted the way that the blonde dug her heals into the mattress, forcing herself higher and higher off the sheet. Leaning forward, Regina brought her forehead to rest on the woman's abdomen. She put all her energy into thrusting. After each pass, she could feel Emma getting a little tighter around her fingers. Reaching her left hand underneath the blonde, she took a firm grip on the girl's ass while mercilessly drilling her core.

Emma's whole body felt like fire, her blood like lava. She could feel the pressure in her gut building more uncontrollable. A soft growl started in her chest as she threw her body down against the brunette's relentless thrusting. She began to buck wildly against the woman. Suddenly she felt the pressure begin to release.

"No no no nonononono." She mumbled, clenching her muscles as tight as she could.

Fighting the crippling force of Emma's walls closing in around her, Regina continued. Once push after the next she brought the blonde higher. Then a wave of hot, sticky liquid shot up her wrist as Emma pulled her body up and away from her.

"Damn it!" Emma growled as her body shook uncontrollably. She smashed her palms down heavily onto her face. She could taste the unmistakable metallic jolt of blood in her mouth.

Regina remained kneeling while her thoughts caught up with her. She smiled like a lunatic as she stared down at the blonde.

"I'm so sorry." Emma cried in embarrassment.

"Sorry?"

"I'm disgusting."

"Whoa ho ho hang on now." Regina demanded in a soft voice. "This is nothing to be ashamed of and it certainly is not disgusting."

When Emma said nothing, the brunette continued. "Emma, darling… Female ejaculation is an extreme turn on and it speaks measures of me… it's the highest of compliments." She said, crawling up to hold the shaking blonde. Before she could put her arm around Emma, she remembered that she was coated in goo. Chuckling to herself, she rolled from the bed and retrieved a damp towel. She cleaned herself before handing it to Emma.

"Here."

"Thank you. I'm really sorry. I should have told you that it happens some times."

"This is your reasoning behind the _true top_ shenanigans then?"

"Yea."

"Well, darling… I am not going stand here and listen to you whine about it… I believe you owe me a fuck."

Wide eyed, Emma stared through the fuzzy darkness and into Regina's burning eyes. Before she could respond, the woman was pulling her from the bed.

"Take those off darling, you don't want to catch vagina pneumonia."

Finally, a smile spread across Emma's lips. "That's cute." She laughed.

"It is a serious ailment." She said firmly.

"Im so sure." Emma stood and shimmied out of her soaked underwear before pushing the brunette backwards onto the bed.

When she landed, Regina rolled onto her stomach and began crawling to the center of the mattress. Before she could turn to fall onto her back though, Emma leapt onto the bed and grabbed her by the hips.

"Oh really?" Moaned the older.

Planting herself behind Regina, Emma laid her left hand flat on the small of the woman's back. Firmly, she ran her free hand through the woman's wetness; without presentation, she pushed her way inside.

Pushing her own face down onto the mattress below, the brunette met Emma's thrust with equal thrust. She gritted her teeth as she continued to push her sopping heat around the blonde's hand. Every thrust emitted a grunt from the brunette.

Turning her hand upward, Emma's body followed. She came to lay face up between tan thighs. She leaned forward slightly, sucking the woman's clit into her mouth for a moment before laying back down and flicking her tongue across the pebbled bud.

A long, steady hiss came from between the brunette's teeth. She carefully lowered herself down onto the woman's face. Refusing to move her hips, for fear of crushing the blonde's nose, Regina locked her legs and offered herself to will of the younger woman.

Moving her fingers in and out of the woman's heat in time with her lightly flicking tongue, Emma gripped a hand full of tan ass, squeezing firmly. After a few minutes of repeated rhythm, the blonde snapped her fingers against the brunette's bare flesh.

A dangerous growl shot from Regina's throat. She spread her knees, bring herself down onto the blonde's chin, forcing her to bottom out inside of her. The mix of pleasure and pain sent Regina's body to jerk in need. She quickly pulled the blonde's hand out from inside her and slid down to sit atop the woman's hips. Sitting up, Regina pulled Emma's hands back to her body.

Doing as she was wordlessly instructed, the blonde reentered the woman. Regina brought her hands to rest behind her on Emma's knees. Supporting herself with her hands, Regina hovered her aching core above the blonde's stomach.

"Fuck me." She hissed. "Fuck me."

Emma thrust herself upward into the demanding woman, repeatedly. She could feel sweat beading on her skin as she brought her other hand to flick across the brunette's clit. Within moment's Regina began smashing herself down onto the blonde, bucking her hips wildly.

Fighting through the pain, Emma locked her arm against her side and let the brunette ride herself out. She focused her full attention to the Regina's pebble. Quickly, she ran the pad of her finger across the nerve in a side to side motion.

Pressing herself down onto Emma, completely taking her length inside her, Regina rocked back and forth sporadically. The heat rising in her gut, the brunette leaned forward and kissed tight lips firmly. Lips locked and hips gyrating, her orgasm came like a tidal wave. The rush surged through her vibrating body and into her core. Her muted scream filled the blonde's lungs with hot, suffocating air.

Breaking their kiss, Emma smiled up at her lover and ran the palm of her hand up her goose bum covered arm. "Well." She laughed.

"I know there is a good reason to keep doing this." Regina panted, rolling off of the exhausted woman.

"You're welcome?"

"No darling, YOU are welcome."

Regina curled her leg over top the blonde's and laid her head on a pale shoulder. Pulling a sheet up around them, Emma brought her arm around to better hold the woman closer to her. Within a few short minutes, she only sounds from either of them were quiet snores.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

The warm morning sun poured in through the open blinds about the queen sided bed. Emma slowly became aware that her skin was becoming sticky. Without opening her eyes, she pushed the blanket from her body. As she did so, she realized that there was pressure on her arm and that the sticky she was feeling was all over that particular arm. Peeking through half lidded eyes, Emma found herself focusing on the source of the pressure; a little red mess of hair.

Once it hit her, Emma's eyes shot wide open. "Oh god." She mumbled.

She reached behind her and began tapping Regina's arm. "Regina? Hey." She called quietly.

When no reply was given, she began tapping harder. "Regina! We have a situation over here." She said a little louder.

A burning hot arm snaked it's way around her waist. "Situation, you say? Are you dying without my fingers in your…"

"Shut up damn it, there is a kid in the bed." Emma interrupted quickly.

Regina shot straight up, sending the sheet that once concealed her bare chest, falling around her stomach. "Excuse me?!" She growled, looking over her bed partner.

Her eyes fell on the sleeping boy cuddled up to the blonde. "Oliver." She said in conformation. Suddenly, she was oddly aware of her exposed skin. "Don't wake him." She whispered.

"Oh really?! I thought I would just shake him until he looked up to see us both fucking naked." Emma whispered hurriedly.

"Well, don't… I'll be right back." Gently, Regina scooted off the bed with a sheet wrapped over her skin. She did a silent, mad dash into the attached bathroom, leaving her snoring son to breathe sleeping baby, skink breath into Emma's face.

After a few minutes, the brunette entered the bedroom clad in red silk pants and a black camisole. As she approached the side of the bed where her son was, she whispered to Emma. "I'm going to move him off of you. Put clothes on."

"Ya think?" Emma shot back. Carefully she pulled her arm out from under the drooling boy's head. She made it to the end of the bed when a high pitched whimper froze her and the brunette in their tracks. They both stared at the boy while posing awkwardly. After a moment, Emma looked to the boy's mother. Regina nodded to confirm that he was still asleep. In thirty seconds flat, the blonde was standing at the bottom of the bed, fully clothed in yesterday's outfit.

"I'll take him back to his room." Regina said softly, reaching down to the sleeping boy.

"no." Emma snapped. "We are already awake. Let the kid sleep."

"Fine but not pasted nine o'clock."

"Oh so you are one of those people." Emma said flatly.

"I'm sorry, what people?" asked the brunette as she pulled a fresh blanket from a drawer.

"You don't let ya kids sleep in."

Regina pulled the sheet from her son quickly and replaced it with the blanket she had retrieved. "They get up at six thirty every morning, Nine o'clock is sleeping in, darling."

Emma rolled her eyes and stepped out into the hallway. She watched as Regina carefully pulled all the blankets from the bed and wadded them into a ball in her arms and carried the load out.

"Don't start." Regina warned as the descended the stairs onto the main level.

"So… I'm cooking?" Emma asked with a crooked smile.

"Oh no you don't, you have made plenty a mess of my kitchen for one weekend."

"I cleaned it up!"

"What is your point, dear?" Regina smirked.

Coming to the end of the hallway, a sweet yet bitter smell lingered in the air. Upon entering the kitchen, Regina noticed right away that her husband was kicked back on the sofa, sock clad feet on the coffee table and steaming mug between his hands.

"That better not be my _special occasion _coffee, Sir Robin." Regina growled coldly.

At the very sound of her voice, Robin nearly jumped from his seat. Plopping his feet onto the floor, he turned to face his wife. "Well, you are up early." His eyes shifted to Emma who was clearly awake. "Oh… Well, look who slept over," He smiled knowingly.

"Coffee?" Emma asked as she began looking around.

"You should know where the cups are…" Regina sighed, waving her hand.

Prancing to the cabinet, Emma withdrew two vessels; a tall drinking glass and a short, fat mug. She went to the freezer and dropped two cubes of ice into the tall glass before rooting around in the refrigerator. Finally she found a carton of half and half, she toted it and her glass back to the coffee pot.

"How'd you like it?"

"Like what?" Regina asked, blushing when Robin met her eyes.

"Your coffee?"

"Oh strong… Sweet and strong… black… rough on the throat." She said straight faced.

After coughing away a laugh, the blonde dropped two cubes of sugar into the mug and filled it with steaming, hot liquid.

"One black Ox, order up." Emma smiled, sending the mug sliding down the counter top. It stopped just in front of a narrow eyed Regina.

"Lovely." She mumbled.

The blonde made her coffee and sat down at the table with the others. "You know," She said, sipping on her warm drink, "Usually I prefer soy."

"I'll keep that in mind." Regina hummed while opening the newspaper that had been sitting on the table.

"So sorry we could not accommodate your dietary needs, princess." Robin laughed.

"Speaking of dietary needs…" Emma looked over her glass to see Regina staring at her over the top of her mug. "I'm a vegetarian."

The brunette woman slammed her mug down and gapped at her offender. "Why didn't you say something?" She whined.

"I did."

"When?" Regina looked from the blonde to her husband who shook his head.

"Just now." Emma smiled.

"Jesus Emma, I could have fixed something else."

"Hey, I ate didn't I? And it was very good. I'm just telling you for future reference."

"Of course it was good." Robin said. "Everyone needs a little meat in their life."

"Oh don't you start." Regina snapped.

"That was the gayest thing I have ever heard… and I'm a dyke." Emma laughed from her gut for a moment before catching her breath. "Mercy."

"So you identify as a dyke then?" Robin asked, honestly interested in her response.

Before Emma could respond, a little messy headed boy appeared in the hallway. "That word is bad, papa." Roland said in a sleepy voice. "And Oliver disappeared again… I think aliens got him this time, I can find him anywhere." He finished with a thorough tummy scratch.

"No, darling, your brother is asleep in my bed." Regina said softly.

"Oh… oh well. What's for breakfast?"

"What do you want?"

Robin and Emma stared at each other before he interrupted his wife. "Waaaait a minute… Oliver slept with you?!"

"No… He climbed in the bed long after I was asleep." Regina responded plainly.

"Well, that's good at least." He sighed.

"You have no idea." Emma mumbled.

#

After Oliver woke up, Regina made breakfast for everyone. As they sat around the table, waffles were distributed onto plates. Emma noticed that her favorite little ginger was unusually quiet.

"Did you sleep okay last night, kid?" she asked.

"I had a terrible dream, Emma… That's why I came to sleep with mom. I didn't know that she was having a sleep over… but I was happy because you could protect me." He said, staring at his waffle.

The blonde made eye contact with Regina from across the room. The brunette's brows were high and she wore her usual smirk. "You can protect him." She mouthed to the blonde before placing her hand on her son's shoulder. "What was your dream about?"

"I had a dream that we were in the woods and it was getting dark… I could see the moon and Miss. Ruby turned into a werewolf and almost ate Grace's dad because he was trying to help her… and then she came after us…" He said quietly.

Emma's heart sake for the boy. "Ruby isn't a werewolf… those don't exist." She said, confidently.

"They do when I sleep. It was really weird… Mom was in a black dress with feathers all over it and Roland was in a brown cape… Dad had on weird brown armor and he shot the monster with an arrow… it hit her in the arm and she got really mad and smacked him down on the ground but then she came after us… you protected us! You swooped in on a white horse and you had on white furry armor. You threw a red coat on the monster and it turned into Miss Ruby… She cried a lot." She sighed.

"Well kid, I guess I'll always be there for you when you need me." She whispered while squeezing his little freckled hand.

#

After breakfast was gone and the table was cleared, the boys stood silently in the sitting room.

"What are you two up to?" Regina asked, suspiciously.

With a wide grin, Roland took her hand and let her into the corner. "Look." He whispered, pointing down at the box that sat on the table.

Looking down through the cut out slats, Regina could see that the little squirrel was sitting up, making a meal of the bird feed that she had left for it the night before. "She is having her breakfast too." The woman smiled.

"Go get some real clothes on and we will let her loose." Emma called from the sink.

The boys rushed out of the room and down the hall.

Robin leaned back in his chair and looked up at the blonde. "Are you sure you don't have children?"

"I think I would remember having a kid." She laughed.

"Oh yes." Regina cut in, "You would certainly remember that experience."

Robin chuckled at his wife and looked back to Emma who was leaning against the sink. "Well, I stand behind the thought that you will make a great parent."

"So I hear." Emma sighed.

"I can't believe that you are now Oliver's white knight… It's so cute." hummed the brunette woman.

"I'm everyone's white knight… and I've never even been on a horse." She smiled, brushing invisible dirt from on her shoulder.

Robin and Regina both laughed at her for a bit before going to get dressed, themselves. Emma made her way over to the corner where the box sat. she picked it up gently and moved to sit on the couch across the floor. Slowly she cracked the lid and took a look at the baby hiding inside. It crawled around the box, sniffing the air. Emma sat the box back down and marched into the kitchen. She broke off a little piece of leftover waffle and brought it back to the couch. Taking the lid off completely, the blonde offered the sweet cake to the squirrel. With two tint hands, the baby took it from the blonde's fingers and spun the food around, nibbling away at the edges, at the speed of lightning.

"We are all dressed!" Oliver yelled, sliding into the kitchen on his socks.

Emma quickly capped the box and turned to the boys. "You need shoes." She laughed.

As they put on their shoes, Emma went and got hers from the front door. She met Regina on her way back through the house. When they got back to the kitchen, everyone was ready and in Robin's hands rested the shoe box.

Emma put her shoes on and headed for the back door. "We will let her out together." She said, rubbing both boys' heads at the same time.

When they all got out into the large back yard, Robin handed Emma the box. "Here you are, dear." He said merrily.

As she took the box, the blonde walked over to the base of the only tree close by; an apple tree. Both boys followed her closely and stared at the box when she lifted the lid.

Regina and Robin stood hand in hand, watching their sons beam with joy at the sight of their rescued creature.

Emma sat the open box at the base of the tree and grabbed the boys, pushing them back. She too, took a few steps back and squatted in front of the married couple but beside their children. They all watched in silent excitement as the squirrel jumped out of the box and gripped the bark at the bottom of the tree. The little animal turned to see the group of people watching her. It probably looked like a family portrait, the way they were posed. Suddenly, her long, grey fluffy tail shot up into the air, the top falling over just above her head. Quickly, she scampered up the tree and was gone.

"I'm really glad that you helped her, Emma." Oliver squeaked.

"Like I said, Kid… It was ya mama's idea."

"Well…" He smiled up at the blonde and then over to his mother. "You two make a good animal rescuing team."

"So I guess we do."

As they walked back to the house, Regina strayed back with her husband. "We make a good team." She chuckled.

"Correction darling, a good Animal Rescuing team."

"Oh hush. I don't know what to do about all this."

"What is it that you want to do about it?"

"It is far too soon to be thinking about any kind of future, Robin… especially not one that the children are involved in." She huffed.

"Well, I suppose you can continue playing the professor during the day, have random sexcapades when you have free time and bring her here on the weekends to play with the boys."

"That would be the best plan."

"Guess what, oh beautiful wife of mine."

Regina turned to him with narrowed eyes. "What?"

"You are planning a future that involves our children."

For a moment, she stood in place, staring back at her husband. Realization flickered in her eyes. "So, I guess I am."

"And you know what that means, don't you?" He smiled broadly.

"It means that I am going to smack the gay right out of you if you so much as utter the word."

**Sorry that this part ended up so short. I just didn't see the need for going into extreme detail with it. Aaaaanywho, I hope you found something to enjoy in these last few chapters. As always, thank you very much for reading an giving your input, you lot are the best! -DR**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys… and gals. Sorry for such a long break here. When it rains, it pours for me… My computer took a dump on me and refused to let me get on the internet for like a week and then I got the croup and was in bed, dying for a while. I'm getting better, finally. I'm so happy to see that there is a pool of love for this story. =) Anyway, I wrote this out in the last two nights, and split it in two so 14 and 15 were one. I hope you enjoy them… if not, blame it on the croup. this is mostly just back story, if I'm being honest. Happy reading!

14.

"Wanna take a walk?" Emma looked over at her chocolate haired lover, her bottom lip stuck way out.

"It's dark." Regina said flatly.

"So? What are you afraid of the dark?"

"No… The boys would be confused if they woke up and I weren't here."

Emma looked down at the two sleeping boys in the floor under where they sat perched on the sofa. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it in defeat.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Robin asked from the kitchen. "Go have a walk. I'm sure you two would like some time together." He walked over to the back of the sofa and bent his head down between the ladies dropping his voice to a whisper. "Outside of the bed room, that is."

Instantly, heat rushed to the blonde's face. She cleared her throat and quickly looked away. Regina, smiling, took her husband's jaw in her fingers and pulled him a little closer to her face. "You are just jealous of my treasure." She whispered.

He scoffed, waving a hand in the air. "If by treasure, you mean brain wiping orgasms… then yes… I am jealous."

At that, Emma lost it. She began coughing through closed lips, choking on her own breath. Robin got a chuckle out of the whole ordeal. "If you are going to be around for a while, you should probably get used to this." He patted the top of the blonde's head before walking back to the kitchen.

Shaking her head, smile on her face, Regina got to her feet. "I suppose I will need a coat." She said plainly, smoothing the wrinkles from her navy blue skirt.

"Yea, probably," smiled the blonde. She too got to her feet.

"What about you then?" Robin asked, pointing his nose at Emma.

"I have my jacket in the car."

"You know…" He walked a calculating circle around the girl. "I have some brand new clothes that I bought on sale and couldn't return… I bet they would fit you perfectly."

"uh… it's okay." She laughed.

"I have clothes."

"At least take the shirts…" he pleaded. "they are just your style."

For the sake of not arguing about it all night, Emma agreed to take a look at them. Robin practically danced down the hall to retrieve them. After a few silently awkward minutes, he came prancing back into the kitchen, arms loaded with fabric. "I think…" he started, dropping the bundle onto the kitchen table. "That this one… will be perfect for a stroll through town, on this chilly night." He pulled a purple and red checkered, thick flannel from the pile and held it up to her. Before Emma could speak, he went after another option. "But then again… this would make your eyes pop." Extending the teal and brown argyle sweater up to the blonde's face, he studied the contrast of the material with her perfectly green eyes. "You know what…" He shook his head, "take the lot. Put them in your car, take them with you, they are yours."

"Robin… I…" Emma started to protest.

"No no. hush. Take them, they are too small for my rippling man body anyway." He smiled.

Laughing lightly, Emma nodded. "I'll wear the flannel tonight." She said, grabbing up the soft button up. "It looks like it will keep me warm."

The man stood with his hands on his hips as she pulled the shirt on and buttoned it mid-way up her front. He made a circle in the air with his finger, directing her to spin for him. When she made it back around to face him, she noted that he was practically glowing. "I knew it would fit you perfectly." He went to the kitchen and got a bag. He then shoved all the clothes off the table and into it. "Also, darling, I added a pair of jeans in there that you may like… they are designer… enjoy them."

She didn't quite know how to react at this kindness. "Thanks man, seriously." Emma said warmly.

"I figure… if you stay on the boys' good side… you may practically be family, soon enough."

Pink splotches began to saturate the blonde's face. Her nose burned and she could feel a knot beginning to form in her throat. She did her best to swallow it down before attempting to speak again. "Thank you." She said softly.

All the while, Regina stood by the door, arms folded lightly across her chest. She had caught the blonde's change in mood almost instantly. Playing it off coolly, the brunette smiled and pulled her thin black, button up sweater up over her black blouse. When Emma turned toward the door, she saw Regina standing there, looking a little too cheery. "Are you ready, dear?"

"Um." She cleared her throat. "Yea, let's go."

She did her best to smile but Regina saw through the facade.

#

They walked side by side down the middle of the road until they got to the corner where the coffee shop sat. The air was cool but not uncomfortably so and the sky was dark; stars were almost invisible in town. Regina looked over to the blonde for directional advice, she had no interest in choosing where they were headed.

"Where do you wanna go?" Emma asked.

"Where ever you want to lead me." She smiled.

"Awfully trusting of you..."

"Darling, I have lived in this town for a long time… there is no where you can take me that I won't be able to find my way home if I needed to."

"Let's just go this way… see where the night sky sends us." Emma said, nodding her head down the road.

"That is very romantic of you." Regina said softly, taking a pale hand in her own.

Emma recoiled instantly. "Someone will see."

Taking the blonde's hand once more, Regina closed the space between them to whisper in her ear. "I don't care who sees." She pressed her red painted lips to the woman's cheek before stepping back.

"Remember you said that when you get fired." The blonde mumbled.

"Ha! I would love to see them try!"

Hand in hand, they walked in silence through the mostly deserted streets of the small town. This time, the silence was not as awkward as it so often was. This time, they were silently content with each other's company. For almost an hour, they walked on with no destination. A simple silver sign came up on their right and Regina started cackling.

Wide eyed, Emma stopped in her tracks. "What?"

"We have walked all the way to the other side of town."

"Na-ah." Emma looked around.

"That sign there," She pointed. "Is the entrance to the park… we are out of town."

"Well… Wanna go to the park then?" The blonde smiled.

"It's closed after dark except for when there are events there."

"So?"

"So?! We can get in a lot of trouble for being there. Once that gate is shut, it's considered trespassing to be there." The brunette stood shaking her head slowly.

Emma's grin grew wider. "So? They would have to catch us first."

"Why do I feel like you may have been a juvenile delinquent?" Regina crossed her arms and glared playfully at the woman.

The blonde's smile faltered. "Well… I mean." She looked down, trying to find her words.

"Oh stop. Show me your ways, trouble maker." Regina laughed in an attempt to lighten the situation.

Emma's head shot up. "Yea?!"

"Yea." Smiled the brunette. "But if we get arrested… Robin is only bailing me out."

"Deal."

The blonde looked at the low gate as a challenge. She hunkered down and shot Regina a look. "Watch this shit." She sprinted toward the fence; her feet barely touching the ground as she closed the distance. Palm down on the cold metal, she launched her feet into the air, clearing the obstacle with ease. As her feet hit the ground, she spun around to see her lover smiling wide, obviously impressed.

"Well done." Regina clapped her hands slowly as she walked over to the barrier. The fence was slightly lower than chest high on her. Without a world, she ran a hand up the junction where the gate met the stable rod that it was attached to. Flipping the latch, the gate swung open. She smiled as she walked through the opening and closed the barrier it behind her.

"Well… I could have maybe checked that first." Emma said, rubbing her neck.

"Perhaps next time, Miss Swan… you will use your brain."

"I was using my brain." Emma sighed.

"Of course you were."

#

Making their way deep into the park, they pasted jungle gyms and usual playground equipment. When they came to the tree line at the end of the long walkway, they decided to have a seat on a heavy wooden bench near the trees. "So…" Emma started.

"So what?"

"I don't know… what do two people who are sleeping together talk about in casual conversation?"

"I suppose they talk about whatever they want to talk about."

"How specific."

"If there is something you want to ask me then I suggest you do it." Regina's tone was playful but still quite serious.

The blonde laid her back against the bench and tilted her head up. She could see stars everywhere. "I don't really have anything specific…"

"Don't you dare… I know there is something bothering you… you may as well go on with it."

Avoiding what was really on her mind, Emma tried a different approach. "I feel like I know hardly anything about you."

A scoff came from beside her. "You know plenty."

"I mean, I do but all the things we ever talked about… before… could have been learned by spending a few hours around your family…"

"What do you want to know?"

"Just whatever… I want to know you. Ya know?"

"Don't you know me, though?"

"I want to know what made you, you."

"What made me?" She laughed. "My parents made me, I would imagine."

"Okay… tell me about them." Emma said firmly, still looking up at the sky.

"My parents?"

"Yes, your parents. What are they like?"

"Well… they aren't like anything anymore… they both passed many years ago."

"Oh." Emma sighed. She was already beating herself up for it. "Sorry, I just assumed…"

"It's okay, I'll tell you about them, but this all… everything said tonight… has to stay between us." She spoke in a tone so demanding that Emma never questioned her seriousness.

"Okay… I'm good with that."

"Good." Regina looked out over the fairly large swing-set in front of them. "Where do I even start?" She whispered.

The blonde remained quietly focused on one particular star. It flickered wildly in her eyes. Feeling the woman next to her lean forward on the bench, Emma peaked down. Regina was bent forward with her arms resting on either thigh, she wasn't looking at her, so Emma turned back to the sky.

"I suppose I will just give it to you from the beginning…" the brunette sighed. "keep in mind, you too will be giving me your story when I am finished."

At that, Emma tensed up a bit. Her story was not one that was ever really told in full. "kay," she mumbled, urging the woman to go on.

"When I was a child, my parents were great... ish. We lived on a small farm outside of a tiny, tiny, backwards little town… It was like medieval Scotland only in New York. We had horses." Emma noticed the tone of Regina's voice begin to lighten, she remained silent, listening.

"Well… I had a horse and so did my mother. Anyway, we had a beautiful house on a great plot of land… a large garden that we grew all of our food in. We grew everything from what we would eat down to the horse's feed. My Mother, you see, she was the daughter of a miller so she knew how to grow some crops." She chuckled. "Did you ever have a garden?" she asked, looking over to the blonde.

"Um… not really. I mean, I have one now… It's really small. Just some tomatoes and carrots and other root type things but I am just starting it out."

"I'll give you some pointers later." She said, resting her hand on Emma's thigh. The contact sent the blonde rigid at first but she relaxed as Regina's voice began again.

"There was this boy who lived on the next hill over… he used to tend our horses and work the field some... mostly work with the horses though, my father paid him a lot for his work… his family was very poor and my father sort of fancied the boy's work ethic I suppose. Danny… he was my best friend in the whole world. We used to sneak off when no one was around… we would lay in the field while our horses ate the clover around us… we would lay there for hours and talk about the future." Regina sighed heavily and took to staring at the ground.

She pulled her hand from Emma's leg and wrapped it around her chest. "My mother hated him. She always said that we were far too high in society for me to associate with the peasants."

"Peasants eh? What, were you guys like super rich or something?"

"You could say that. My father was a very wealthy man… he came from royalty practically. His marriage to my mother was arranged if that tells you anything."

"Wow. Okay, that's strange."

"Small towns… back then, families married their children into wealthier families in hopes of sharing land or crops... Time kind of forgot that town... everything was a tradition... back then."

"uh-huh. Back then… you act like you're ancient or something."

"Anyway, I wanted to be with Danny but my mother had other plans… She betrothed me to an older man… one of great wealth. His wife had passed the year before I turned sixteen. They had a small daughter together and I was to marry Leo and take care of his daughter."

"did you?!" Emma shot forward and stared at the woman, mouth open in shock.

"I told Danny what was happening, I tried to run away… but Mother caught me before I even got to the property line. She pulled me from my horse and beat me within an inch of my life. She told me that I would ruin her image and destroy her marriage if I did not do as she commanded… 'Disobedient women are unwanted women.'" She sighed. "So, I went back with her and did as I was told. I met Leo and his daughter, they were good people. The day I was to move to his home… my father went to the barn to gather my horse and tack…" She pinched her nose between her fingertips and was silent for a moment, pulling herself together. "He um… Danny was laying in a pile of hay in the back of the barn. He had been gathering my things and fell forward onto a work bench… he was stabbed through the chest by a grapple hook… Had he not have fallen so hard, he would have been okay but his heart was hit by the thing. He was eighteen."

"Oh god." Emma gasped, holding her hand over her mouth. "That is horrible. I am so sorry."

"After that, I married Leo… Lived through my first loveless marriage… Raised Mary the best I could… A few years after we were married, Leo was bit by a viper in the field and died a horrible death. A field hand found him. I ran away from that town, that week."

"You left a kid after her father had just died?!"

"Mary and I… we didn't get along, I know that sounds horrid but... She went to live with a friend's family, they practically adopted her. Which was fine by me… she was almost a teen by then. I moved home for a minute, long enough for my mother to blame me for Leo's death, her decline in social status and things of that nature."

"She sounds lovely."

"Oh, she was a gem. I was home for a few weeks before my mother went absolutely crazy. She attacked me in the living room after dinner one night… It was a fairly usual thing between us but it hit a nerve that time… I just snapped. I accidentally pushed her through a standing mirror, she was unharmed but I couldn't be around her after that. A few nights later, my father saddled my steed in secret and sent me on my way. He only wanted me to be happy and I could not do that with her. He gave me every penny he had saved for my college fund and off I rode into the night."

"Sounds like the start to some Grimm fairytale." The blonde mumbled.

"She came after me, of course but I fled to Europe… Where I met Rumple."

"Who?"

"Sorry." She chuckled. "Mister Gold."

"What the hell kind of name is Rumple?!" Emma laughed.

"Rumplestiltskin, actually."

"Like… The, I'm stealing your first born, Rumplestiltskin?"

"I suppose."

"His parents must have hated him."

"Most people did. Anyway, I met him at University in Scotland where I became his pupil. Come to find out, my mother was an ex of his."

"Small world."

"Oh yes, indeed. His wife has recently died, leaving him to care for their son…"

"Neal was born in Europe?!"

"Yes. As was your friend Jefferson."

"Wait… did you all move over here together?!" Emma turned to look at the brunette. Shock was written all over her face. "How did all of you end up here? I mean, was it planned or something?"

"No, no." She laughed. "I met Robin and Jon, his bear of a brother while taking classes in Nottingham… We met at a club meeting, as you know. I had no idea that he had a son… Roland lived with Jon at the time… it's all very complicated but after graduate school, we back to the states and here we are. Gold moved here chasing after Neal. He met Belle here, as I recall… she was his house keeper… or something of the like. But Jefferson moved here before I did, I never knew him, Belle told me that they went to school together in England, you should talk to him about it. We just all ended up in the same place." She laughed "Very small world indeed."

"So Roland was born over there? That would explain the accent… Robin's too."

"mhm." Regina nodded.

"And your parents? Did they find you?"

"I saw my father shortly after we returned… My mother had grieved herself to death after I left. Not because I left, of course… but because she was no longer the wealthiest woman she knew… I gave every penny of Leo's money to his daughter which put her at the top of the mountain… After Mother passed, my father's health declined rapidly. He died a week after Oliver was born. When I went to see him the day of his passing, he told me that he had never been more proud of anything in his whole life. I stayed with him all night."

"Rough." Emma sighed. She put her arm around the brunette and pulled her close.

"Ah… the past is in the past, darling. Life is complicated, as I am sure you know."

"I do." The blonde fell silent, holding her lover to her side.

Looking up, Regina nudged the blonde. "I believe that makes it your turn. Tell me all about what made Emma Swan."

"It's not a great story." She shrugged.

"And mine was?"

"Well… I never knew my parents… they gave me up the day I was born."

"You never told me that." Regina's lips fell flat as she turned back to the park.

"I don't tell a lot of people… I mean, August obviously knows, Killian and Ruby know and I mentioned it to Robin last night but that's about it."

"Uh-huh. Speaking of Mister Booth… I haven't seen him around in a while…"

"Yeaaa, August has a tendency to just run away from life when he is bored. He has been all over the word because of it."

"Interesting. Who would have thought that… never mind. Go on, darling."

"What was I saying?" Emma asked, looking down.

"Abandoned as a newborn."

"Oh, yea. August and I were in the same home in Boston. Apparently he found me as a newborn, lying on the side of a road in Maine. He never told me why he was wandering the streets of Maine as a six or seven year old… but whatever, that's August for you." She laughed. "Him and some older boys split from the group home before I was old enough to even remember that he had been there but I got fostered by four or five different families before I was old enough to know what was happening to me."

"How did you know he was the one who found you if you don't remember?"

"uh… Newspaper clippings about it… he came to find me when I was a teenager, I thought he was crazy but it was true… He tried to take me on a date to where he found me, it was a disaster."

"Why does that not surprise me? So tell me about your homes."

"Eh… nothing too exciting… I wasn't abused or anything… just misunderstood. I was last with an amazing family… in Portland. They didn't get a huge check off of me like they did the younger girls because I was sixteen… So I left, making sure that they got to keep my money so they could better the lives of the others. I lived on the streets for a while… then I got a job busing tables at a dinner."

"Because clearly, underage labor is legal… in Portland."

"Eh, he picked me up off the street… he was a great guy. Actually, the year that I worked there, I lived with Killian and Tee."

"Oh? And how did that work?"

"We lived on a boathouse on the lake… Rent free… I cooked the food… they paid the bills. Don't ask me what any of them did for a living because I don't have a clue. It was the three of us and some weird dude that they called Smee… His name was William, I think. He was killed in a bar fight or something… he sold stolen goods for a living, sneaky little shit got caught."

"Mercy… It sounds like you lived quite dangerously," Regina said hoarsely.

"Anyway, a few years later, I took all the money that I had saved and while I was in town I broke into a car, stole it and took off… Little did I know… Neal would be hiding in the back seat, having also broken into the thing… We hooked up, stole shit from stores… did the usual shit that teens in love do… Then I got caught."

"You got caught?" Regina pulled away and stared at the blonde curiously.

"Oh yea. Fucking Neal set my ass up. I got arrested and got shipped to Phoenix."

"Oh that's classic. No wonder you can't stand him."

"I don't really know that he set me up but… It's my best guess. Anyway, I got my GED in jail and when I got out… My car, that I had stolen… was waiting for me outside… Interestingly enough. I was found by August about a month after I got out and we went to Maine for a while… where I met Ruby. I moved back to Boston and then came to college here."

"Well… that is quite the story, and quite interesting."

"I have always been on the run, honestly. I have never really had a family or even a pet for that matter. I thought I was in love once… and then he got me thrown in prison. I knew that I wasn't into guys from the get go… I was out as bisexual when I was pretty young… I mean no one really asked or anything but I knew that I was. After I met up with August, he helped me figure out who I really was… and that I wasn't really bi and now here I am. Queer as a cucumber, sitting on this bench."

"As a cucumber, you say?" Regina laughed so hard that she was bent clean in half, holding her stomach.

"It's something that Killi used to say when we were younger, sorry." Slowly, Emma began to catch the woman's laughter. Soon, they were both rolling around, laughing like lunatics. After a few minutes of solid cackling, Regina regained her composure. She continued to choke back straggling giggles while she focused her attention to the sky. Emma closed her eyes and laid back against the bench, catching her breath. After a moment, she turned to her bench partner.

"So when did you come out?"

"Out? Darling, I am married… I haven't come out… not really. It is no one's business."

Emma sat up, staring at the woman, all traces of humor were gone. "Seriously?"

"Well… Some people know, obviously… the couples we invite over, Belle and Gold know… and your group of friends, apparently… but that's all."

"hmm. I figured everyone knew."

"No, no. We are quite private about our lives."

"Then why would you just tell me? And Ruby?"

"I have to put faith in someone, don't I?"

Emma was silent.

"Anyway, I knew you had it on for me. I had to know if there was a chance here… and how would I do that if I couldn't proposition you?"

"Good point," mumbled the blonde."But why does it even matter? You have a husband who clearly loves you and you can get laid anytime by any random person… Why me?"

"Ah, the dreaded 'why me' question." She laughed. "Well… You are intelligent… slightly mysterious… I took an interest in you right away. I know an interesting person when I see one. I wanted to know what was so great about sleeping with the Swan... There are many factors that go into 'why you'… I would say we just leave it at 'I want you', and call it a night."

#

Walking back through town, clouds began swirling in the sky. A single raindrop fell down Regina's face. "Oh lovely…" She hissed, wiping the offending droplet from her cheek.

"What?"

Hundreds of cold beads of water began falling from overhead. Both women froze up as the icy liquid cascaded from the sky. Before Regina could speak, they were both fairly drenched. "Rain… obviously," she laughed.

They jogged down the road and ducked under a ledge that was hanging over an alleyway, to catch their breath. Doubled over laughing, the blonde looked up to see Regina leaned against the brick wall to her right. Her head was tilted up, water slowly sliding down her neck. Shoulders flat against the surface; her hips were pushed out slightly, swaying as she moved her feet around. The street lamp across the road poured rays of light into the alley. The light fell on the brunette's skin in ripples, making the water sitting there glow like a million fireflies.

The sight alone made Emma burn with desire. Without thinking, the blonde stood and looked Regina in the eyes. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Her voice was low, husky even, she knew what she was doing.

Lifting a brow, the brunette smirked and looked down at the woman. Her eyes sparkled through the rain. "I doubt that, dear."

Stepping forward, Emma pressed her soaked stomach to Regina's. They both hissed as the now cold fabric touched their skin. "I am dead serious."

Running her hand down the length of Emma's abdomen, the brunette circled around to take a hand full of ass into her palm. "How risky are you willing to be, Miss Swan?"

In response, Emma descended her mouth onto tan flesh. Her tongue swiping away rain water from the brunette's neck, all while firmly pressing her hips into the woman. "You have no idea," whispered the blonde, her hot breath dancing across Regina's skin.

A devilish grin pulled at the brunette's lips as her hands climbed into soaked blonde mats. She pressed the woman closer to her skin as heat began building steadily in her gut. Pushing her hips further against the blonde's, Regina began unbuttoning her sweater with desperate haste.

Quickly bringing her hands to Regina's, Emma forced the woman's arms above her head. "You have obviously never done this before." She laughed. "Clothes stay on. You get what you get. Exposed skin gets you arrested."

The brunette moaned disapprovingly but allowed her hands to remain pinned above her. As she raised her thigh to rest on the blonde's thigh, her water saturated skirt fell heavily at the base of her leg, exposing her lace covered mound that was hiding underneath. She knew that foreplay was not necessary this time; being out where she could be caught, having the blonde all over her body, it got her juices flowing. She was beyond ready and it was obvious.

Through the earthy smell of wet pavement, the musky sweet aroma of Regina's excited heat, hit the blonde's senses. Closing her eyes, nostrils wide, Emma took slow, deep breaths; taking in as much as she could. A not so subtle smile crept upon her face as she gently nibbled at the elder's neck. Fighting a losing battle in her mind, Emma opted to run her hand down the other's sodden core. The result was not surprising.

Taking in a short, damp breath, Regina bucked her hips forward roughly; demanding more solid contact from the blonde. Solid contact, she got.

Wasting no time, the blonde pulled aside the dampened fabric. She ran a single determined finger up the woman's folds, gathering plenty of moister as she went. After a few quick swipes across her rapidly hardening clit, Emma gently pushed herself into the brunette. Her head lulling back against the stones behind her, Regina instantly saw stars. She was lost in a world outside of her usual.

Fighting herself to be silent, she forced a pale hand over her mouth. She ran her warm tongue between the creases of the woman's fingers until she finally took the middle, longest digit between her lips; carefully pulling it into her mouth while wrapping and unwrapping her tongue around it.

The sensation was one Emma was not familiar with. Her stomach did flips as her flesh was being covered by skin and heat and moisture. She lost all control. Every inward thrust hit deeper. Nibbles turned to outright biting. Fluid rushed between her thighs as Regina pulled her in closer, locking her body under a tan leg.

Guttural moans were expelled between suction-releasing pops and the sounds of flesh being assaulted by a greedy tongue. Regina was rapidly coming undone and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Letting the blonde's fingers slide from her lips, she realized very quickly that the hand she had just surrendered had now, a firm grip on her lower back and she was being hoisted up from the ground. She braced her back against the wall, wrapped her now free leg around the blonde and hoped for the best.

The minutes that ticked by were laced with passion and need that neither had quite deal with before. The moment played out in Regina's mind in snippets, flashes of reality. Light lips gliding over her skin. Blonde hair plastered to her face. Tingly pressure building in her core. The look of intensity and passion in lust darkened eyes. A red painted lip crushed between white teeth as sounds of deep pleasure poured from her mouth.

Lightning lit up the once darkened sky overhead; like fireworks in honor of the brunette's completion. Her release came like rolling thunder. Throwing her arms around Emma's shoulders, she pulled herself forward. The feeling in the pit of her stomach when her eyes linked with the sharp, intensely green eyes of her lover was almost equal to the quivering in her core. A sudden burst of emotion crashed down onto her and the familiar burn of tears began assaulting her.

Slamming her eyes shut, Regina put a wobbly foot on the ground, steadying herself to the best of her ability. Rain continued to roll down her face and body, masking the salty tears that she never fought to contain. Emma pressed her lips to the brunette's as she slowly let her down and carefully withdrew from the woman. She could feel Regina shaking in her arms.

Smirking at a job well done, Emma broke their kiss and stared the woman in the face, awaiting the moment when she could look back into caramel eyes. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

Slowly, Regina's lids cracked open, exposing clearly bloodshot eyes. She smiled warmly and pulled the blonde into a hug. "I'm great dear," she squeaked.

Emma froze, realizing that the woman was crying. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, no. You didn't hurt me." Regina smiled and flipped her dripping skirt back down to cover her legs.

"Whats wrong, Regina?" She asked, taking the woman's hands.

"There isn't a wrong thing in the whole world right now."

"Then why the crying?"

The brunette sniffled before chuckling lightly, "I can't explain it… but I promise you there is nothing wrong."

Emma looked at the woman skeptically but offered no argument.

"Though," Regina smiled, "we should probably get back home before one of us gets sick."

"Vagina pneumonia!" Emma screamed playfully, grabbing the brunette by the hips and pulling her in close.

Regina laughed while planting a kiss on the blonde. "How horrible."

Looking around, Emma dropped her tone into the best mock-male voice she could muster. "We better get you out of this weather Miss, you have been exposed to the virus."

"Oh dear," Regina said, bringing her fingers to her lips. "Is it serious?"

"We won't know until we can get you inside to do a full examination, Ma'am…" She kept her character well, "But I ask that you remain calm and follow me." Emma led the woman by the hand all the way down the street. They quickly rounded the corner onto the street where their destination was located.

"We are almost there." Emma huffed.

"Oh, you are so brave," Regina swooned at the blonde playfully, allowing the woman to continue pulling her hastily down the road. Emma pushed her chest out and pulled her chin up.

"Just doin my job, Ma'am."


	15. Chapter 15

15.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Robin laughed, as the girls practically fell through the side door, into the kitchen.

Regina threw her sweater on the rack, silently. Instantly, Emma dropped her act. "It's uh, raining." She smiled awkwardly as she looked down at the puddle around their feet.

"Well, the boys are in bed, if you were curious." He said.

"Oh, good." The brunette said, already in the process of undressing. She pulled her shirt off and slipped her skirt down around her feet, kicking the dripping garments into a pile."Darling, would you get me a basket?"

Robin and Emma looked at each other for a moment before turning back to Regina who stood confidently in her under clothes with her hands on her hips.

"Robin… I was talking to you." She said, sassily.

"Well," He jumped up, "there are plenty of Darlings here… Wasn't sure."

"Oh ha ha." She wrinkled her nose. "And towels."

Emma watched as the brunette crossed her arms around her chest. "Whats the matter?" she smiled, "bit chilly?"

Regina snarled a sarcastic smile at the blonde before, without warning, grabbing the woman's shirt and yanking it off. Instantly, Emma covered herself, she stood awkwardly; her mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Well, Miss Swan, you tell me… Is it a bit chilly?"

Robin returned in the kitchen holding a laundry basket. He shook his head at the sight of the couple; Emma obviously uncomfortable and his wife looking utterly amused. The basket fell to the floor with a loud pop, causing Emma to jump. She slipped on the water pooling on the tile floor, almost doing a split but she caught herself. Robin smiled as he slid it across the tile with his foot. It came to a halt between the women. "There are towels and bathrobes in there. And do try not to kill yourselves on the water," he added, pointing to Emma.

"Thank you, darling number one," Regina smirked, pulling a long purple towel from the pile.

"Aren't you cute." He mumbled, "I'll make some cocoa." He busied himself in the kitchen while they dried themselves, stripped down and slid on their robes in silence. Regina gathered all of the wet articles into the basket. Taking the load into her arms, she looked to the blonde. "I'm going to go throw these in the wash and I'll be back. Make yourself at home."

"Sure," nodded the blonde. She watched her lover sachet all the way down the hall before turning to the man dancing around the kitchen. Quickly, she rounded the island and hopped up onto it. As the soft fabric of her new robe connected with the smooth marble top, her backside slid like a hockey puck down the counter, almost sending her into the floor. When she steadied herself, she looked up to find that Robin had stopped what he was doing to watch her struggle.

"Are you going to make it?" He half laughed at her.

"Mhm, yup, I'm good."

"Clearly…" He gave her a judgmental smirk before turning back to his water pan. "How was your walk?"

"It was good." She nodded, knowing he couldn't see her."We ended up having a heart to heart in the park."

"The park, eh? You two covered a lot of ground tonight."

"Yup. It was so worth it though." Looking down at her bare, wrinkled feet, she licked her bottom lip before pulling it in between her teeth.

Looking over his shoulder, Robin watched as the blonde became deep in thought, obviously battling something. "What is it?"

"Hmm?" She looked up with foggy eyes.

"You are thinking awfully hard about something over there," He pointed up, slightly above Emma's head, "I can see the steam rolling out of your ears."

Her lips pulled into a sideways smile as she stared at him. "Uh-huh."

"Seriously, darling, what is it? You can talk to me about anything, I am not one to judge anyone for any reason."

"No, I know… It's just personal..."

"You want to ask me a personal question?" He laughed.

"No, it's Regina personal." She said, looking down.

"Oh, well… I may have an answer, I may not… You can still ask though."

After a moment longer of silent struggle, the blonde pushed air into her cheeks, ballooning her jaws out. Slowly, the air drained from her lips and she turned her attention back to Robin." "Let's say that someone cried after sex…" she started, quietly.

Robin's brows shot high, causing his forehead to ripple. "You had sex in a public park?"

"No. Just… never mind." She sighed, turning away.

"Oh come off it. Go on, spit it out."

"That's all I have… Cried after she got off and it made me feel like shit."

"Well, that is hardly a question." He chuckled. "And I think you should probably ask her about it, now that I ponder on it… she would probably tell you."

"Yea."

Grabbing cups from the cabinet, he started shaking his head. "Sex in a park." He mumbled to himself.

"So… She gave me her whole life story tonight."

"Oh, did she?" He turned to face her. "And what did we learn?"

"That my life was pretty much a walk in the park compared to hers and that my friends are all from friggin Europe."

Laughing, Robin began scooping cocoa into cups. "Well, sounds about right."

"Seriously though… A grapple hook to the chest?! That shit sounds horrible… You would never guess that she has spent so much time battling the darkness."

"We all face our own struggles in life; our own dances with the darkness."

"Oh yea? What's your story?"

"Why do I need a story?" he asked flatly.

"I'm just curious." She shrugged.

Silence fell between the two as Robin filled the cups and topped each with whipped cream. "Cinnamon?"

"Yea." She practically whispered. Emma was rapidly regretting asking the man about his past. The awkwardness was almost unbearable.

Robin handed her a mug before leaning on the counter, opposite where the blonde was perched. "I was a thief."

"What?"

"That is my story… I was a thief, a bandit of sorts."

Emma's eyes got wide. "I thought you were an attorney…"

"I was… but before that, I was the leader of a group of people, men mostly, who broke into the homes of obnoxiously wealthy citizens." He waited for a gasp or a surprised look from the blonde but all he got was a nod. "We, um, took things that no one would notice were gone right away… things that were not out of the ordinary; towels, blankets… we sometimes took things of real value but not often."

"You were a blanket bandit?"

"We stole things from people who could easily replace them… we then took the items and gave them to the homeless, the poor and the orphans…" taking a long drink from his mug, he studied the blonde's face. "We were also trained pick-pockets… that's how we made our living… also from the rich."

"That is so awesome." Emma sighed before sipping her drink and wiping the cream from her lip. "Did you ever get caught?"

"People knew who we were and what we did but I was never arrested for it, oddly enough."

"That's cool… So why did you stop?"

"There was a woman who worked with us… Marian… She was a runaway from a rich family… She had been betrothed to some fool and she could see no other way to avoid the marriage… So we took her in, our Merry Men became Merry Men plus one." He chuckled.

"Wait… the Merry Men?"

"Funny right? We named it that for shits and giggles mostly… Anyway, Marion and I became pregnant, she was the love of my life. After Roland was born, we were on a run for supplies and we ran into some goons that her ex had sent after me… She was shot."

"I'm sorry." Emma sighed.

"Don't be. After Marian passed, I had to do what was best for Roland. I went to school, did the responsible thing with the respectable job and so on… and then met Regina… I will never forget the day I first laid eyes on her; There I was, strapping young chap sitting in a room full of gays trying to get my number… the female's too, let me add… everyone wanted a piece." He smiled and shot Emma a wink. "So I was sitting there in a room filled with twenty or thirty people, chatting and carrying on… and all the sudden the room goes silent… so I look up and am like 'Well what the bloody hell happened?' you know? Because it is incredibly difficult to hush a whole gaggle of gays in one go… So I look up and there she is, beautiful dark wavy hair, dark red lips, nose in the air, strutting in like she owned the place… and she was wearing a business suit, I was blown away… I had never seen any woman carry herself with such confidence… It was just... mmm... Sexy." He growled.

"Amen." Emma called out, putting her hands in the air.

They were then interrupted by a snorting laugh coming from the doorway. "You two are too much." Regina cried as she gasped for air.

Heat rushed to the blonde's face when she realized that Regina had been standing there for a while. Quickly, she replayed the conversation, trying to remember if she had said anything stupid. The look of pure panic on the woman's face made Regina laugh even harder. "Calm down, Emma… I just got here." She said, trying to calm herself.

"I was just giving our young Swan here, my story." Robin said, handing off the last mug to the brunette.

"Tonight must be a story kind of night."

"Speaking of stories…" Robin clapped his hands as he made his way into the sitting area.

Regina shot Emma a look, asking the blonde what she had told the man but when Emma shook her head, the brunette followed her husband into the sitting room. Only after Emma made her way to the sofa did Robin finish his sentence. "A little birdie told me that you two had sex in a park…"

Rolling her eyes, Regina scoffed. "Nice try, Robin… We didn't do anything but talk in that park."

Sucking his teeth he stared at his wife, as if trying to read her mind. "Clearly you did sooomething sexy tonight…"

"Now what would make you think that?" Regina snapped.

"How long have we known each other… I know your 'Just had sex face' and you most certainly were wearing it when you came busting through that door."

Emma shifted awkwardly in her seat, trying to pull her legs under her without showing off her goodies.

"You know no such thing."

"I bet I can tell you exactly where it happened." He smiled challengingly while kicking the footrest out from under his chair.

Regina arched a brow and looked over at the blonde next to her. Emma was clearly fighting the blush from appearing on her cheeks.

"Take your best shot."

"Hmm." He rested his chin on his fist, studying Emma's reactions. "Let me see here… you live for a rush so it was probably somewhere in a public space…" He watched as Emma became incredibly interested in a loose string on her robe. "It started raining about an hour ago so you were probably hiding under something to stay semi-dry…"

Regina pressed her lips together tightly and the blonde began running her tongue across her teeth, still picking at the wayward string. Robin smirked to himself as he racked his brain. "I would guess an awning or a ledge… on a side street… you aren't brave enough to do something so risking on the main drag," he said calmly. Emma was now tugging on the string and Regina was doing her best to not smile. "Alleyway next to Granny's," he smiled.

Emma rapidly turned four shades of red.

"Look at you." Regina said, clapping her hands softly. "Well done."

"Now… I will assume that you are the one who got laid, considering our Emma here didn't seem to be glowing as much as you but then again, I have never seen her sexy face… That I know of." He flicked his brow up and watched as the blonde jerked the offending thread from her robe.

"No, you have not." Regina confirmed.

"Pity."

Narrowing her eyes, Regina glared at the man. He smiled awkwardly before taking up a magazine from the table beside him. "Would you like to watch the telly?"

"It's getting late, I should probably be getting home." Emma finally spoke.

"I just put your clothes in the wash… it will be a few hours before you can wear them." Regina said softly.

"How about you stay another night… Do you have homework to do?"

"Oh woooow." Robin laughed.

"No I don't have work to do." Emma mumbled.

"Lovely… If you don't want to stay, that's fine but I really wish you wouldn't go… It's late and it's raining pretty hard… you know how these streets flood when it rains."

"Alright, yea. I'll stay."

Robin ran his tongue heavily between his lips, keeping his self from laughing. "Well that was… difficult."

#

"Are you okay?" Regina asked as she let her weight sink down onto the mattress. She smoothed the wrinkles from the newly washed blanket she had made the bed with.

Emma paced the floor a few times before coming to sit beside the woman on the bed. "Yea, I'm fine. I think I'm just tired. I'm not used to sleepovers."

" You are more than welcome to go, if you…"

"No. I want to be here… I want to be with you."

"Well, good." She smiled, "Get the light and come lay down."

Doing what she was told, Emma walked over and flipped the switch before feeling her way back to the bed. She clumsily crawled into her spot from the previous night. Silently, she fell into place; her chest and stomach fat against Regina's back and her arm wrapped tightly around the woman's midsection. They laid there silently, listening to each other's breathing for a long time. Emma could feel sleep creeping up on her; heavy eye lids, deep breaths. Her groggy state became a kind of courage for her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Regina grumbled, obviously almost asleep herself.

"Why did you cry?" Emma could feel the woman take a deep breath and for a moment, she didn't think she would get her answer.

"I couldn't give you an answer the first time you asked me."

"I know you couldn't but I figured you have had some time to think about it…" Emma's voice faded.

"I have. I will tell you how I see it but I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable."

"I'm getting used to being uncomfortable." Emma chuckled before placing a series of feather light kisses on the back of her lover's shoulder. "You can tell me anything… I promise you wont run me off."

"Never make promises that you are not one hundred percent certain you can keep." Regina whispered.

"Regina… I promise you." The blonde tightened her grip around the woman's stomach. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Always so sure of yourself…"

There was a moment of silence as Regina gathered her thoughts. "After I married Robin, sex with women has been nothing but a pleasurable pastime, as I'm sure you can relate."

"Mhm." Emma hummed, burying her face into soft, dark waves.

"There is never any emotion in it, only a goal… and quite honestly, I am never really into what's happening… I get the girl off and she may or may not try on me… I may or may not finish but that doesn't matter…"

Emma was silent, running her fingers gently over the brunette's exposed skin.

"The rush of being with someone, anyone… that's all it has ever really been after I settled down… but tonight…" She sighed, "the way you looked into my eyes… I was completely exposed to you, I was entirely yours… My mind was void of anything but you… The passion… the…" She paused, "well, the love, really… It was so obvious to me in that moment… that I could honestly be falling for you."

She stared out into the darkness of the room around her, listening for any sign of anything from the blonde wrapped around her. Heat poured all over her when she got no response. Quickly, she began speaking again; "I haven't felt like that in years, Emma. In that moment, I was terrified at my realization… but I was also relieved and so happy… and it didn't help anything at all that it just so happened to be the point in which I was just starting to orgasm… so, all those emotions came rushing out at once, they just so happened to fall as tears… you didn't hurt me."

Emma had stopped rubbing the woman's stomach. She laid perfectly still, taking in what was being said. Her body felt like it was on fire and the only way to put It out was to speak. She wanted to run from the room, to hide from it all. For a moment longer, she laid silently, she knew that Regina had been holding her breath, she could feel the tightness in her otherwise unmoving stomach. Courage washed over the blonde as she brought her hand to Regina's shoulder, pulling her to roll over and face her. Once they were lying face to face, Emma place a single soft kiss on the woman's mouth. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at the woman next to her.

"Have you ever held a cup of lava-hot coffee in your hands and then realized that you had to sneeze, just as you made it to an area where there was nowhere to set the cup down?" She asked softly. Before Regina could answer, Emma continued; "That is how I feel every time I see you. I have had years to think about how amazing you are… as a person, as a mentor, a friend, and now as a mother and a lover… you are perfect and Regina… I mean that."

A weak smiled pulled across the brunette's face as she braced herself for the worst.

"I know that we have only really got to know each other here recently and I know this is going to sound super corny but I feel like I have known you forever. When you asked me to come meet you at the coffee shop, I didn't want to…"

Regina's jaw tensed as she pressed her teeth together tightly.

"You are married and have children… a life… a great life… You have already made your future and here I am, just some dumb kid, trying to make it a world filled with smart, successful people… You can do, and have done so much better than me."

A cold wave washed over the brunette. She closed her eyes as rejection filled her heart. She fought impending tears as they burned her lids.

"I am not good with words or anything else for that matter…" She chuckled, "A paint brush… I'm good with a paint brush."

Smiling softly, Regina opened her eyes as Emma brushed her fingers down a tan cheek.

"I'm so afraid… I don't want to ruin your perfect life… I know that you and Robin love each other, so what if you don't fuck? I mean sex is pretty trivial in the long run… happiness… and love, that is what's important… and you have that with him…"

Regina opened her mouth to speak, her brows furrowed in protest, but Emma brushed a finger across her lips. The blonde smiled and shook her head. "Regina…" She wet her lips. "You have watched me race through one chick after the next… you have watched me crash and watched me burn, you have always been there when I needed someone to pour my heart out to… you have always been there for me…" She leaned down, kissing the corner of the woman's lips. "and I have always, always loved you." she whispered.

A steady smile began building on the brunette's lips as those words sank in. "Why did you not tell me?"

"Are you serious?" Emma snorted. "Because obviously it's a normal thing for a student to become obsessed with a professor and then by chance get to be intimate with said professor... you think I was willing to muck that up before it even got started? It's been like two weeks..."

"When you know, you know... I suppose."

"Look... I don't want to mess this up but I would much rather you stay with your family than run off with me." Emma said sternly.

"Do I look like a Disney princess to you?"

"No?"

"I'm not running anywhere with anyone... especially not on a whim... Let's be serious here."

"I know, I was just..."

"We can make this work but right now, can we just savor the moment?"

"Well, yea." Emma laid on her back and pushed her arm under the brunette, coaxing the woman to curl up on her side. Regina folded her bare leg across the blonde's and locked her arm around Emma's waist.

"If I were a Disney princess though," Regina whispered, "you would most definitely be my Charming."

"That dude is a dick... I mean seriously... Prince Charming is literally nobody. He is the stereotype for a hetero-normative male in any fairytale, ever. No personality... all brawn... no brain... Just a pretty boy to save a princess from a shitty life."

"You just described David Nolan." Regina laughed.

"Holy shit... Can we call him Charming from now on?"

"Oh yes. But his wife..."

"Is naive and fits the Snow White mold perfectly."

"You are too funny." Regina giggled, pulling her lover close.

"Its part of my charm..." Emma whispered before kissing the brunette's forehead.

"See, you are a Charming."

"Whatever."

Thanks for reading! I'm hoping to pull this story to a close at around 20 chapters but we all know how bad I suck at sticking to my goals. =) Thank you all so much for your support an feedback... you are a great bunch. (Oh and can I just say... Robin and Regina on last night's episode... cutest shit ever. I hate how well they work together... but I love this weird, new side of her... Idk. Don't hate me for it but, I can see myself loving them together... Not that I would ever ship them that way... SwanQueen fo' life!) Until next time... -DR


	16. Chapter 16

**Howdy, Folks. I'm not really sure why but this chapter feels a little odd to me... Like I wrote it funny or something... Probably because I have been super sick all week... Don't hold it against me. Anyway, here it is. Happy reading!**

16.

A deafening roar of thunder rang through the otherwise silent house. Emma sat straight up in the bed, looking around. Next to her, loosely curled in the thick blanket and most definitely sound asleep, was Regina. The blonde smiled softly as the sound of her lover's breathing found her ears. As she began to lay back down, a sharp flash of lightning lit the room. She jumped, sitting back up._ This isn't gonna work,_ she thought, wrapping her arms around her naked chest.

Carefully climbing from the bed, Emma tip toed around to where her clothes were neatly folded, sitting in a chair by the door. They hadn't been there when she fell asleep so she assumed that Robin had sent them up. As she pulled on the last article she intended on wearing; a thin grey tank-top, a sound from outside the door froze her movements. Straining her ears, she listened carefully for the sound to begin again. After a moment of silence, the sound; a soft whimpering, began once more. After quickly sliding the garment over her stomach, Emma straightened her boy-shorts and pulled the door open. Dull light flooded the room; she blinked rapidly with a scrunched up nose, waiting for her eyes to adjust. Finally able to see, Emma looked down to find the little, red headed boy, sitting curled up next to the door. He jumped when he saw that she had been standing there.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" She whispered, kneeling down at his side.

Oliver quickly wiped what Emma knew to be tears, off his face before looking back up to her. "I had a bad dream," he sniffled.

"You have a lot of those," she looked around, "why are you out here?"

"I couldn't come in."

"Why not?"

"Mom didn't like it very much the last time."

"That isn't true," Emma rubbed the boy's arm. "How bout we go downstairs and talk about your dream… that way we won't wake her up."

For a second, Oliver just stared at the blonde. After peaking in through the bedroom door and seeing that his mother was sleeping peacefully, he nodded. "I don't like storms."

"Me neither. Stay right here, okay?" she stood up. "I'll be right back."

Emma disappeared back into the room and when she returned, she was sporting a pair of red silk pants and had an arm load of blankets and pillows. "Alright," she smiled, "downstairs."

#

Dumping her arm load of sleeping supplies onto the sofa, Emma flipped on the light and snuck a look at the timer on the coffee pot; 4:14 in the morning. She sighed before plopping down next to the messy haired child. A rolling thunder made him cower beside her. After a few seconds, Emma smiled at the boy. "I have an idea," she said, jumping from her seat.

Oliver watched as the blonde moved the table away from the couch and pulled all six chairs from the kitchen table. She noticed the confused look on his face right away. "We are going to build a castle."

"What kind of castle?" he asked, looking around at the blankets and chairs.

"One to protect us from this storm."

"Have you ever done this before?" He asked, skeptically.

"Well yea," she looked down, crossing her arms. "How do you think I stay safe during storms?"

"You are an adult, you aren't really afraid… and I shouldn't be afraid either."

"Hey," she knelt down on the floor in front of him. "I am afraid, of lots of things, including storms. It is perfectly okay to be afraid of things, Oliver… you don't always have to be brave."

He nodded in silence and watched as Emma constructed a small fortress out of the blankets and chairs that she had pulled together. She lined the floor with a few pillows before she declared the job well done. "Your castle, my prince." She smiled, waving her hand at the small opening.

"I'm no prince." The boy sighed dramatically before crawling down into the fort.

"You are so a prince," she laughed, scooting in next to him.

"No, Papa says I'm a huntsmen… but I'm not that either."

Emma propped her head on her hand, laying on her side and narrowed her eyes. "Why do you think that?"

"Roland is brave and likes to do brave things like going on adventures and stuff, he is the huntsmen… I'm different." He fell silent, closing his eyes.

"I feel you there, kid. We are all different. That's the cool thing about being a person… there are no two alike… like snowflakes."

"Twins are the same." He said flatly.

"No, twins look the same but their personalities are different… they can like to do different things than the other… there are a million things that set one person apart from the masses."

"I guess so."

"What do you want to do when you grow up?" Emma was doing her best to pull the conversation in a less serious direction.

"I want to work with animals." A small smile began pulling at his lips.

"What kind of animals? Like in a zoo?"

"No, I want to work with orphaned animals, ones that feel like no one wanted them, like they don't have anyone to love them… I want to be the one who shows them that they are loved, and that they can love again."

"Well." Emma looked around. "that's pretty deep, kid." She did her best to keep a straight face.

"I'm ahead of my time… too big for my pants… an old soul."

Emma laughed, nudging the boy. "No shit." Instantly she covered her mouth. "Sorry," she mumbled. "don't repeat that."

"Don't worry, Grace is my best friend, she taught me all about proper use of those words."

"Uh… don't ever use those words."

"You're funny."

"Any way," she huffed. "This dream?"

"Oh," he flipped on to his back and stared at the blanket hanging loosely above his head. "it's really weird."

"Story of my life… spill it."

"Only if you promise to not make fun of me." He said firmly, peered at her, making up his mind. "So, we were back in the woods."

"The same woods from last time?"

"yup, those woods."

"Okay."

"Well, we were all walking, you weren't there though. So, it was Roland and Mme, Mom, Papa, Mr. Gold's son, Miss Belle, and your friend Ruby."

"That is an interesting mix of people," she laughed. "But okay."

"Well, we were walking and out of nowhere, this giant flying monkey flew down and tried to grab Roland but mom picked him up and saved him by turning the monkey into a toy... with magic... Then all the sudden we were standing in the middle of a street and there were people that I had never met before, standing all around Mom and this other lady with a weird hat on. The lady was really mad at Mom, she was yelling at her. Mr. Gold was being mean too, he was threatening people and stuff."

"Is that all?"

"Well, Mom tried to throw a fireball at the woman but she used magic and put it out… and then she threw mom through a clock tower… I was frozen in place, I couldn't move and then there was green smoke everywhere and a giant boom of thunder that woke me up. I still don't know what happened to Mom."

"You have a very active imagination, kid. You saw that your mom was asleep in the bed… she is fine."

"I know but in my dream, she wasn't fine… and you couldn't stop the hat lady."

"Well, I don't know who the hat lady is but I promise that if something like that were to actually happen, I don't care who it was, I would do everything in my power to protect you and especially your mama." Emma sighed.

"Why?" Oliver looked her in the eye and waited. Without any thought at all, Emma was honest.

"Because I care about you guys."

"You love us." He smiled.

"I do."

"uh-huh. Yup, I knew there was something going on here." He said, sitting up.

"Do what now?"

"I have known for a while that Mom and Papa are different than other married people and now I know it's because you love her... That must be what that look that she gives you means."

"What does me loving your family have to do with anything?"

"She used to talk about this girl all the time… She would tell Papa about her… how beautiful and smart she was and how it didn't matter what kind of mood that Mom was in at the start of the day because as soon as she saw the girl, Mom was put into a good mood. She told him that she wished that she could see more of that girl."

Emma's face was rapidly flushing. "Did she now?" She stared straight up at the roof, trying not to hyperventilate. This was not a conversation that she wanted to have with this kid.

"Yes… and she said that the girl was a swan… I think that it was code."

"Well…" She paused, not really knowing what to say. "She said all this in front of you?"

"Not really. She doesn't know that I was actually listening… she would sit down and talk with him in the kitchen when she got home. I listen a lot."

The color in Emma's face began to drain. _Shit, what all has he heard?_ she thought. "I'm sure you do."

"She was talking about you." He said flatly.

"Why would you think that?" Emma was half shaking; her nerves were just about shot. She was not used to this kind of thing, or the mix of emotions she was currently dealing with.

"Because she doesn't talk about the swan anymore… she talks about Emma."

"Must be a different Emma," she mumbled.

"Nope. It's you. I know it is… and I'm okay with that because you are really cool. I don't like or trust a lot of people… but there is something about you that I love… So I understand why Mom likes you so much."

"Uh… thanks."

"You don't treat me like I'm stupid… you give me time to think about things… It's cool."

"Well, you aren't stupid, Oliver."

"No, but some people think I am." He practically whispered. "Oh!" He put his hand on Emma's. "Speaking of stupid, Roland doesn't know about any of that stuff I told you."

"Oh come on." She chuckled. "Your brother isn't stupid."

"No, he is a… what did Grace call it?" He squinted in concentration. "A meat head."

"No. Don't say things like that… not about your family."

"I was just saying." Oliver sighed, lying back onto the pillows.

"Well, so am I."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

"You should be."

There was a long silence between them. Oliver stared at the bottom of the castle ceiling while Emma laid on her back with her eyes closed. She couldn't stop thinking about what the boy had told her. She wanted to be happy that Regina had been interested in her for a long time but right now, hearing about it from an outside person, it made her nervous.

As if knowing that Emma was dwelling on his words, Oliver rolled over and stared at her. "You know… Mom has never let anyone stay the night with her."

"Okay." She kept her eyes closed, trying to shut him out.

"And she has never let us meet any of her friends… aside from Mr. Gold and Miss Belle and the people she works with."

"How about I tell you a story?" Emma peeked through one eye at the kid.

"What kind of story?" Anything to get you off this conversation, she thought to herself.

"What kind of story do you want to hear?"

"Anything, I like all kinds of stories."

"Hmm, okay. There once was a band of friends; A charming pirate, a woman warrior, a sleepy princess, a feisty queen and the savior…" She stared. The boy smiled as he buried his face into her arm, cuddling close to her body. "They were trapped together in a land that they all, but one, had once called home. While trying to get the savior back to her family, they went off in search of a magic compass. This compass would be able to open a magical portal and take the girl home, to her land. In order to find this compass, the friends would have to spit up. The savior and the pirate would have to climb a very tall bean stalk and face an angry giant…"

#

A wave of cold air floated over the sleeping brunette, causing her to pull her blanket tighter around her body. Half asleep, she realized that the warm body that had been next to her was no longer there. As she began waking fully, she could feel a strange bubbling of fear in her gut. Kicking off her blanket, she stepped onto the cool carpeted floor. The bright red lights of her bedside clock read 5:30 as she quietly made her way to the open door, flipping the switch that was mounted next to it. As the light illuminated the room, a frown formed on her lips; most of Emma's clothes were gone and the blanket that had been folded at the bottom of the bed was missing.

"Strange," she whispered, looking around.

Pulling on her robe, she looked out into the hallway. She could see that there was a light on, on the main level. Her brow arched in curiosity, she began her trek down the stairs. When she made it to the last step, she could clearly see that the source of light was coming from the kitchen. While walking, silently down the long hallway, she peered into the bedroom that the boy's shared. A knowing smirk formed on her face as her eyes were immediately drawn to Oliver's empty bed.

"Must be the storm," she whispered. Sneaking her way down the length of the hall, she listened carefully to the silence around her. A flash of light startled her, just as her bare toes touched the cold tile floor. The lights began flickering over her head. "Lovely." When the kitchen light finally stabled, the chairless table caught her eye. Just as she began to look past the couch, a firm hand on her shoulder nearly made her yell out in surprise. As she spun around, she was met by the smiling face of her husband.

"I could kill you." She hissed, gripping her chest dramatically.

"Could," He smiled charmingly. "My lights were being crazy, I came up to investigate and just couldn't help startling you."

"You are a child," she huffed, bringing a hand to rest on her hip. "Why are you up right now?"

"This storm is being a bit more wild than usual. I couldn't really sleep for worrying that the basement would flood."

"There is no way this place could flood." She turned, stepping further into the kitchen.

"Well, the chatter up here all night didn't really help my sleeping any."

"What?" She looked into the living room. As her eyes scanned across the makeshift tent, she cupped her mouth with a hand.

"They are right over the return vent. I could hear every word… and let me just say, Oliver is no longer allowed to eat junk food before bed."

"They made a tent?" Regina's eyes were wide with amusement as she turned back to her husband.

"Oh not a tent darling, a castle."

"That is precious," she smiled, looking back to the blanket mound in the middle of her floor. "Wait… junk food?"

"He is having wild dreams about flying monkeys and magic now."

"You gave our son junk food?!" Her eyes narrowed as she watched Robin shift under her gaze.

"No?"

"Robin, you know what that poison does to him."

"Chips Regina, not poison." He looked up from under his brow, hoping she would have mercy on him since he was making his best attempt at the 'Flynn Rider smolder face'.

"This is your fault,' she growled, ignoring him. A crash of thunder and a few intense lightning strikes later, they stood in complete darkness. "Fabulous," Robin sighed.

"Do you remember where the flash lights are?"

"Second shelf down, left hand side," she mumbled, groping around in front of her.

"Well, how specific."

"I put them there, Robin."

"Good for…" A sharp thump cut him off. "Sweet mother of the Queen." He mumbled, pained.

Regina chuckled quietly."What is it?"

"I stubbed my bloody toe on your stupid island." He hissed.

"You clearly need to spend more time in the kitchen, darling."

"Don't worry," he huffed, "I am uninjured."

"Well, that's a shame."

"Oh belt it, you milkmaid." He rummaged through the shelf, louder than necessary.

"Milkmaid?" she laughed. "Your insults are getting slightly ridiculous."

Regina was soon blinded by a white beam of light. Her face twisted in annoyance.

"That may be so, but it's better than calling you a harlot." He laughed from behind the light.

"Oh like you have room to talk," she hissed. "If you want to be able to continue your male adventures, I suggest you lower that light."

The light increased as he walked closer to where Regina stood. "Or what, Scarlett?"

Without hesitation, Regina popped him in the stomach with an open hand. The contact made a loud smack."Or I will make sure you can no longer identify as a man," she whispered as he leaned forward in pain.

#

Hearing the conflict taking place outside the walls of her fortress, Emma stirred awake. For a moment, she stared into the darkness, no really sure if her eyes were actually open. She was made aware of Oliver sleeping next to her when the familiar feeling of the boy's head on her shoulder registered in her sleepy mind. She listened carefully to the exchange between Robin and Regina for a few minutes before a light sweeping over where she was laying made her curious. Slowly, she began pulling her arm out from under the boy's head. Once she was free, she slid backwards out the doorway. Looking over the sofa, she saw Regina grinning widely while Robin frowned at her, flashlight in hand. For a few minutes, she wasn't sure what was happening. Silently, she sat in the floor and listened to them bicker.

"Also," Robin started, resting his free hand against the counter top. "Our youngest seems to have bat hearing because he has apparently heard you telling me about how amazing Emma is."

"What?"

"Mhm. I heard him tell her that you used to come home talking about how great she is… and to top it off, he told Emma that he knows that she loves you."

"Right… well, no shocker there." Regina furrowed her brows at the man.

"I am serious."

"I have no doubt."

"She handled it very well though." He smiled. "Oh, and I also heard him say that he has noticed that you and I don't seem like the usual married couple."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

"Great, well this will be fun conversation."

Emma shook her head, out of the couple's view. She slowly got to her feet and walked over to them. "Actually, he didn't seem too upset about it. I don't think it is a big deal…"

"Emma." Regina jumped at the start of the blonde's words. "You're awake."

"Uh, yea… you two are kinda loud," she smiled, nodding to Robin. "Why do you have a flashlight?"

"Power went out." Robin said as he waved the light across the ceiling. "I'm going to go check the fuses, how about you two have a seat." He lit up the sofa.

"Works for me." Emma sat on the edge of the couch, allowing herself to roll over the back and onto the cushions.

Regina shook her head and made her way around to sit next to the blonde.

"You are going to destroy my furniture that way," she whispered as Robin and the light disappeared back down the hallway.

"I can think of better ways to break this couch." Emma said quietly, running her hand up the brunette's leg, playfully.

"Oh, I can too." Her hand shot to grip the blonde's. Regina slid the woman's hand up her thigh and brought it to press harshly against her core. Her legs snapped shut on the blonde's hand, holding it in place.

Laughing awkwardly, Emma fought to pull her hand back. "Oliver is in the floor. I didn't mean we should do it right now."

As Regina released her grip on the blonde, she effortlessly found the woman's face in the dark."How… motherly of you." She whispered before pressing her lips to the blonde's cheek.

For a moment, Emma was silent. "wait… were you serious?"

The brunette pulled back and raised her brows. "you're joking, right?"

"yup." Emma snapped. Judging by the Regina's tone, she was nowhere near serious.

A light appeared back in the hall as Robin made his way back. "So, the power is out all over town… I took a look-see down the road, pitch black as far as I can see and the rain is coming down in gallons."

"Well, that is no good." Regina said, turning to look at him.

"I'll call Gold in a few hours and see what he knows." He said while extinguishing the light.

"Why would Mr. Gold know anything?" Emma asked, quietly.

Regina chuckled at the blonde.

"Well," Robin started. "Gold owns half of this town."

"I thought he just taught a few classes and ran that pawn shop or whatever…"

"No, no. He teaches because he has nothing better to do while Belle works down at the library… that he also owns. Gold practically owns this whole town."

"Just about everything that isn't a private residence or the University." Regina added.

"Wait… So, he is Mr. Gold as in, Gold's construction and reality, Gold?"

"Exactly." Robin nodded.

"Well… I had no idea. He owns my house then."

"And most other rental homes in the area."

"Anyway," Regina sighed. "We can probably sleep for a few more hours."

"Tired, darling? Did you have an eventful night?" Robin smiled in the dark.

"Can it, Robin." The brunette demanded.

"We went to bed." Emma whispered.

"Ha. The dark makes you brave, madam."Robin chuckled. "Go on up, I'll stay down here with the boys. I'll let you know what Gold has to say."

"Go get me the other flashlight, would you? I doubt I can maneuver in the dark." Regina said, dryly.

"Not true…" Emma blurted before she could stop herself.

"Oh?" Robin flashed the light onto the blonde's reddening face. She smiled before bowing her head, no longer interested in sharing the information she had hinted at.

"Well," he laughed, turning the light back to the kitchen. "At least she can make her way around someone's dark."

Regina stood up and began walking toward the island. "Why is everything so sexual with you?"

"I am a man, darling."

"Hardly."

#

The duo made their way back up into the bedroom in silence. Once in the room, the brunette laid the light on the bed, facing the now closed door. Slowly, Regina dropped her robe to the floor; exposing her naked body, covered only by black, silk bottoms. Emma did her best not to stare but the way that the light dance over her lover's skin was hypnotizing. Regina stopped midway to the bed and watched as the blonde blatantly stared at her body. A confident smirk pulled at her lips. "Do you see something that you like, Miss Swan?"

Emma's eyes traveled from the brunette's hips, up to her eyes. "I see something that is mine," she growled.

"Is that so?"

"mhm."

Regina made her way to the bed where Emma sat on her knees, waiting to pounce."I don't believe I ever became your property, dear."

"We can change that."

"The only thing we are changing today is your mindset. Regardless of what you have in mind for the rest of the morning, I am sleeping. Period."

Pulling her legs out from underneath her, Emma fell backwards against the mattress. "Hey, if you want to cuddle, we will cuddle. If you change your mind and want to have a few hours' worth of awesome sex, we can do that too."

Regina smiled as she reached for the flashlight. "We will have your sex…" she whispered, "After I get my sleep."

"I'm cool with that." Emma wrapped her arm around the woman at her side, pulling her down to the bed. Turning off the light, Regina set it down carefully on her bedside table. As she laid down, Emma began curling herself around the woman.

"I could get used to this." Emma sighed.

"You don't have much of a choice in the matter." "Oh, we will see about that."

Emma rolled onto the brunette, pinning her under her weight. Before the blonde had time to react, Regina had already rolled her over and was now straddling Emma's hips. "What did I say?"

"That you want me to spend hours pleasing you?" "I am fairly certain that I never said that." Regina laughed, leaning down to plan a soft kiss onto pale lips.

**If there is something that you are just dying to see happen before the end of this story, shoot me your ideas. As always, thank you for all your love and support! -DR**


	17. Chapter 17

**Howdy, howdy peeps. Here is your next installment! Can I just say... tonight's episode... damn. Anywhoooo, Happy reading!  
**

17.

"Regina?" Robin whispered, standing in the door way.

"What Robin?" She huffed, flipping over to look at him.

"Is Emma asleep? I have less than awesome news from Gold."

Sitting up, the brunette folded her blanket down and crawled from the bed. "What is it?" she asked, throwing her robe back on.

"Come with me," he sighed, leading her out into the hall.

"Robin…" She stopped, slamming her hands down on her hips. "What?"

"Well… We might be having visitors."

She raised a sleepy brow at her husband. "Visitors?"

"Apparently the houses were Emma, Ruby and Jefferson… I think it is… their houses flooded… bad. We are talking hip high water."

"And that has what to do with visitors?"

"Well, Gold may have asked if Ruby and the boy can stay here for a few days."

Suddenly, Regina felt wide awake. "Excuse me?"

"We can't just leave them out in the cold, Regina… They are good kids."

"Why doesn't Gold just put them in a different place?" Her tone was beginning to sharpen.

"He doesn't have anything available right now… Just.. three nights… that's all he needs to do repairs."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Whatever. They are sleeping with you."

"Speaking of sleeping with me…"

"What?"

"There is more."

"More?" Her bitch face was rapidly approaching.

"The guy from the diner…"

Her jaw tightened. "Killian?" she hissed through her teeth.

"He um… will be joining them."

"Oh?" she laughed in annoyance. "Is that all?"

"Also, Ruby has a dog."

Regina rolled her head back and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before bringing her eyes down to glare at her all too caring husband. "Jesus, Robin. Where do you think we are going to put three college students and a dog?"

"We will make the room…. They are Emma's family… and she doesn't even know yet. When she wakes up; do you think she would be less worried, knowing that her lover is taking in the little bit of family that she has?"

Releasing a long sigh, she let her body fall to the side, her shoulder against the wall. "Why do you have to put it like that?"

"It's the right thing to do, darling."

"Whatever." She shook her head. "Fine. What the hell time is it?" she asked, raking her fingers down her face.

"Almost ten."

"Is the power back on yet?"

"No, but the rain stopped."

"Well, that's good at least. I guess I will go wake the princess and break the news to her." Regina stood up straight, turning to walk back to her bedroom. As she turned, her eyes met foggy green ones.

"I heard." Emma said softly, before pulling a shirt down over her tank top.

"Emma, I'm sorry. We will go over and get whatever we can save…" Regina started.

"Eh. As long as no one was hurt, I don't guess it matters too much to me. All I had was a box of shit, art supplies and some clothes. Everything can be replaced."

"Well," the brunette turned to her husband. "Do these three know just how lucky they are?"

"I may have texted Ruby a few hours ago," he smiled. "They will be here shortly."

"Why am I not surprised by that?" Regina scoffed, rubbing her temples. "Fine. I guess I should put some clothes on."

As the brunette turned, yet again, to head into her room; Emma caught her face in her finger tips. Looking the woman in the eyes, Emma kissed her gently on the mouth. "Thank you."

"Oh, you know, anything for you." She smiled, shooing the blonde away. "Go wake up the boys, would you?"

"Sure." Emma smiled happily. "Lemme grab some pants."

#

"Roland?" The blonde whispered, gently rubbing the dark haired boy's arm. "Hey kid, it's time to wake up."

"But I don't want to get up," the boy yawned. "I'm warm under here."

"I know, I know but we are going to have people over soon so you have to get dressed so you can show them around." She took a step back.

"Who?"

"My friends from the pizza place. Their houses flooded last night so, until Mr. Gold can get the houses fixed up, they will be staying here."

Roland stared at her from under heavy lids. "There were an awful lot of people with you at that place."

"Oh, not all of them will be here." She laughed. "Just Ruby, Jefferson and Killi."

"Grace's dad will be here?" He asked, sitting up hastily.

"Uh, yea… is that a problem?" Emma watched as the boy darted from his bed and threw on the same clothes he had worn the day before.

"Nope. I'm awake, you can go now," he smiled.

"Okay." She stood in the doorway while Roland began scrambling to clean his room. After a few minutes, Emma was bored. "I'll um, go wake your brother," she mumbled, throwing a thumb up in the direction of the sitting room.

"Right." He continued to gather loose articles of clothing, slamming them into a hamper that he stashed in a closet.

Emma turned and began her walk to the kitchen. "Boys," she mumbled, shaking her head. When she stepped out onto the tile, she noticed that her castle was still standing in the living room floor. She mentally patted herself on the back as she made her way around the sofa. Squatting down, she crawled into the tent.

"Hey kid?"

Oliver shifted slightly under his blanket.

"Oliver."

"hmm?"

"It's time to get up, dude. We have to get this castle taken down before the company gets here?" She said, softly.

"I love company." He said, sitting up.

"Well, look who is bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning."

"It's because of you. The castle helped me sleep."

"Good. Happy to help." Emma smiled, backing out from under the blankets. "Go get dressed and I'll pack the castle away."

"Alright," he smiled, emerging from the structure.

As Oliver padded down the hallway, Emma walked over to the giant window on the far wall. For a few, long minutes, she fought with the heavy curtains. Just as she thought she would never find a way through them, her fingers managed to find the opening between the fabrics. "Lord." She huffed, drawing them back. Sun light poured in through the glass, illuminating the room fully for the first time since she had been in the house. "Well, that's better."

She quickly began folding the blankets and laying them out in the chair that Robin usually occupied. After she had a decent pile balancing on the cushion, she pulled the chairs one by one, back to the table.

"How do you feel about polygamy?" Regina asked from the doorway.

Emma turned around slowly and looked at the woman with high brows. "As in marrying more than one person? I'm pretty sure that's illegal."

"Let's try polyamory then, how do you feel about that?"

"It's not new to me, why?" She asked, gathering up all the blankets and pillows into her arms.

"Well, I have no intention of divorcing Robin…"

"Duh, and?" she walked past the brunette and started down the hall.

Turning, Regina found herself watching as Emma's hips danced all the way to the stairs. She shook her head and started after the woman. "I want to know how you would feel if we were to be an actual couple," she said, coming up the steps.

"That's going to be tricky." Emma said, reaching the hallway on the top floor.

"Oh?"

"I'm your student… and you aren't out."

"Since when are you the rational one?" Regina laughed, leaning against the door frame.

Emma tossed the things she had been carrying onto the bed and turned to face the brunette. "I'm just saying, I don't want to screw anything up for you, Regina… You have the perfect life."

"I want you to be part of that life," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Am I not already?"

"Well, yes. I just mean that I would like to be with you."

"Again, are you not already?"

"Damn it, you know what I mean." Regina growled.

"Are you trying to tell me that you want us to be official?" Emma asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Is that something you would be interested in?"

For a moment, the blonde just stared at the woman. "I… uh."

"If you don't want to, what we have going now is perfectly fine, you know that. I'm not going to push it on you."

"No, I know that. I do want to be with you… and only you. I don't care who knows it… I just…" She fell silent, pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"You just what?"

"Don't you think we are moving a little fast?" Emma asked, brows arched high.

Slowly, Regina walked from the doorway to the bed, coming to stop just in front of the seated woman. She squatted down to be at eye level with the blonde. "True love, Miss Swan… True love has no sense of time."

"I… uh… Yea." She smiled sideways. "You make quite the point, there… It does kind of feel like a fairytale, doesn't it?"

"A fairytale?" Regina cocked her brow at the woman, "Why are we talking about fairy tales?"

"Well, I just mean that 'true love' is one of those things that you only hear about in fairy tales… It's a fictional basis that gives people hope."

"No," the brunette leaned forward, cupping a pale jaw. "True love is not fictional."

"um…"

Regina caught a pale lip between her own. For a moment, they were locked. Emma's eyes fluttered closed as the contact sent her stomach into summersaults. When their lips separated, Emma stared into the caramel eyes.

"Did you feel something?" Regina whispered.

The blonde turned bashful, she smiled and looked own to her lap. "Yea."

"You know what that means?"

"What?"

"It is true love."

Emma chuckled lightly, "so I guess it is."

#

A loud knocking at the door had Robin floating down the hall. He stopped to fix his hair and straighten his shirt before pulling the door open. There, on the front steps, stood three rather bored looking people.

"Well, don't look too excited to be here."

"My house is under water." Ruby sighed, breezing past him, walking out into the hall. "Should I be jumping for joy?" Dodger walked uneasy at the girl's side, all the way down the hall.

"Ey Ruby, don't be that-a way. The man is opening his home to us." Killian called after her. "Have some respect."

"She is just nervous." Jefferson sighed. "Mills makes her uneasy."

Robin snorted. "Regina makes Ruby nervous?"

"Yup. Something about having slept with the same woman."

"Ruby slept with Regina?" A stupid grin was all over Killian's face.

"Really?" Jeff stared at his shaggy haired friend. "No, she slept with Emma."

Robin stepped away from the door, leaning his back against the wall. "Now, that… could be interesting."

Killi arched a brow at the man. "I thought you were gay, mate."

"Rrrr! I am not gay!" Robin whined, crossing his arms rather dramatically.

"Yea… and I'm the mad hatter." Jefferson laughed, following Killian through the door.

"I swear." Robin huffed, closing the front door behind them. "Just go to the sitting room. All the way down the hall," he pointed toward the kitchen.

As the three guys made their way into the kitchen, Killian made note of his surroundings. "This is a really nice place, Robin. Really nice."

Jefferson took a seat on the sofa, opposite Ruby who was already half asleep, Dodger at her feet.

"Thank you." Robin nodded as he came to stop at the island. "We practically built it ourselves."

As Robin leaned his weight down on the counter top, the sound of little running feet came from down the hall. A moment passed before Oliver came barreling into the kitchen, a giant smile across his face.

"well," Killian smiled. "Who's this little one?"

"My name is Oliver," he said, looking up at the man.

"He is mine and Regina's youngest." Robin said, walking to the side door, leading outside.

"Hello Oliver, I'm Killian… Most people call me Killi."

For a minute or so, the boy took the time to look the man up and down, taking in his attire. "Are you a pirate?" he asked suddenly.

"A pirate?" Killian laughed, looking down at his leather jacket, dark jeans and black boots. A broad grin pulled at his lips. "I did live in a boat for a while."

"You look like a pirate."

Killian knelled down and looked the boy in the face. Silently, he curled a finger between them; beckoning the boy to come closer. When Oliver complied, the man tiled his head, whispering in his ear. "If I were a pirate, I would be a good pirate."

Oliver smiled, cupping the man's face, briefly. "I won't tell," he whispered, just before his eyes landed on Dodger. "oh," he turned, his eyes locked on the dog. "You have a dog."

"He isn't mine, lad. That cur belongs to Ruby… names Dodger."

Slowly, the boy stepped a little closer to the mutt lying in the floor. His hand was outstretched, his face was emotionless. "Hi Dodger, I'm Oliver," he whispered. "Can I pet you?"

Looking up at the boy, Dodger stayed low to the ground. His ears twitched around, listening to what the kid had to say. When Oliver got close enough to him, Dodger lunged forward, nearly knocking the boy backward with surprise. The dog stood by Oliver's feet, motionless. The boy slowly made his way to sit on the floor. As soon as his legs where crossed, Dodger padded forward and sat in his lap.

"Looks like you have a new friend." Killian laughed, crossing his arms. "It took him months to get close to me."

"I love animals." Oliver beamed up at the man while steadily scratching the dog's back.

"Clearly."

#

"What is that god awful smell?" Regina hissed, turning her nose toward the door. "I bet your hippie friends have arrived."

"Nope… something is definitely burning."

"Burning?!" The brunette turned before, losing her balance, falling backward onto the floor.

"Yup." Emma chuckled, getting to her feet. She extended a hand to the woman on the floor, pulling her up before they darted down the stairs.

When they got into the kitchen, smoke was swirling in from the back window. Emma looked down at her friends napping on the sofa and both boys lying in the floor with the dog. "Hey, where is Killian?" she whispered.

"He went out back to help Papa," Roland smiled. "I think he caught something on fire."

Emma turned to look at Regina. The blonde couldn't help but giggle a little at the look of pure horror on her lover's face. "Well, are we going to go look or should we just stay here and let them burn the house down?"

Without a word, the brunette marched right past her and straight out the side door. "I take it , we are going to go check on your dad, stay put." Emma said to the boys before disappearing out the same door.

Following the trail of smoke, Emma made her way around the corner of the house and into the back yard. Her eyes scanned the area, falling on Regina, inches from her husband's face. Behind them, Killian had a garden hose and was suffocating the tall, orange flames that shot from inside a pile of brush.

"Have you any idea how dangerous this is?!" Regina snapped.

"Hey, whats going on?" Emma asked, approaching the fire.

"My genius husband thought it would be a good plan t start a fire in the back yard." She huffed.

"To cook on, Regina." Robin sighed. "People are hungry."

"And by _people_," she said, snarling, "you mean _you_."

"Of course I mean _me_."

"See now," Regina brought her hands to her hips. "I can't even begin-"

"Hey, stop." Emma intervened, stepping between them. "I can work with this."

The brunette arched her brows high, pressing her lips together. Instead of snapping at the blonde, as she was about to do, Regina simply waved her hand toward the flames and stepped aside.

Emma walked a circle around the thickly smoking pile before she stopped by Killian. "Just spray the edges, saturate the ground around it, it'll keep contained until I can get some rocks around it."

"On it, Boss." Killian nodded, pointing his stream to the edges of the fire.

"Regina, go wake up Jefferson and have him come help me get these rocks up. Robin, help me out, here." She said, already on her way to the far end of the yard, where there was a decent sized pile of creek rock.

Regina hurried away and Robin made his way to the rock pile. "Can't he do this and I'll keep the fire contained?" he whined.

"A little dirt under your nails will do you good." Emma laughed, forcing her fingertips under a large, flat rock.

Robin made a face but he knew better than to argue. He grabbed up the least dirt covered rock he could find and followed behind the blonde.

"Put them in a circle, on top of where the water is pooling." She said, pointing to the mud ring around the brush.

Robin nodded and dropped his rock down into the mud, flinching as wet dirt sprayed the bottom of his light blue pants. "I'll have to throw these in the fire when I'm done with this." He sighed, looking down at the splatters.

Without warning, Killian turned the hose to Robin's pants. He successfully removed the mud, soaking the man in the process. Robin screeched and stood stock still, cringing, his hands in the air and his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Emma came up behind Robin with another rock. She placed it on the ground, dipped her hand into the water hole and drew out a palm full of mud.

Regina and Jefferson emerged from the house just in time to see Robin, gasp as Emma took the mud from her palm and smeared it down his neck and chest. Regina launched into a guttural laugh as she watched her husband freak out.

"See now, you don't have to worry about burning your clothes, you can just jump into the fire." Emma smiled, patting more mud onto his back before walking away.

Jefferson ran across the yard to walk alongside the blonde. They both bent over and grabbed their rocks in unison. As they turned back to the fire, a giant mud ball came flying through the air and splattered all over their faces.

"Robin!" Regina laughed, bracing herself against the base of the tree they had let the squirrel scamper up.

Emma dropped her rock and ran a hand down her face, peeling away the mud from her eyes. When she could open her eyes, she saw Robin standing where she had left him with mud half way up his arms.

"Oh-ho ho." Emma laughed, walking toward her attacker.

Robin began backing up. He lowered his upper body, bending his knees, ready to run. "You started it." He smiled.

Before he could dart away, the blonde launched off the ground and on top of the man, pulling him down into the mud. Killian walked around to the other side of the fire and began spraying them with the cold hose water. Soon, there was the laughter of children and the barking of Dodger as everyone made their way into the yard.

Before Regina noticed that her kids were watching, Roland had already grabbed some mud and joined in the fight; jumping up and smearing mud on his mother's face. Slowly, mouth wide open, Regina looked down at her oldest. Her eyes grew wide as he laughed and darted off, jumping on top of Robin and Emma.

Oliver looked up at his mother, his face was as solid as stone. Slowly, a smirk grew on his face. As he was about to take off, Regina grabbed him around the stomach. "Oh no you don't." she hissed. Oliver screamed and giggled as he fought her grip. Before she could even figure out a response to the madness, Killian turned the hose on her. She froze, releasing the ginger into the chaos.

"Let the lad have some fun, kill joy." Killian yelled from across the yard.

"Why, you." Regina called, setting her sights on the man. Three or four determined strides later, she was in his face. The whole time, Killian had the water stream centered on the woman's chest. Now that she was inches from him, the spray was covering the him as well.

"What the hell?" Ruby said, shaking her head. She looked over the yard. Robin and Emma were still rolling around, now accompanied by Roland and Oliver, and Regina was wrestling the hose away from Killi. Before she could register that Jefferson was not in the fight, he had her off the ground, carrying her into the mix. "No, Jeff, no!" she screamed as he dumped her into the mud hole.

"You asshole!" She yelled, jumping up and catching him around the back of the neck. He went down, laughing. Face-planting into the mud, Jefferson began fanning his arms and legs out in the soupy mess.

"Mud angels?!" Oliver laughed, mimicking the man's movements.

Emma and Roland joined in. Soon, they had dug up half of the yard and replaced it with muddy, human shaped holes. After a while, they were back to throwing mud wads at each other, while fighting off Dodger's excited claws.

Without warning, a body fell right on top of Emma. She looked up to see Regina, covered head to toe in water and mud. The brunette stood proudly with one hand on her hip and the water hose in the other. Killian moaned as he rolled off the blonde, onto his back. "Bloody hell, Regina." He laughed, trying to sit up; a steady flow of water, gushing on his head.

"Teach you to mess with me, Mr. Jones." Regina said sternly. "Now," she cut the water. "that you hooligans have destroyed my yard… how about we get back to the task at hand. In case you were wondering, no electric means no hot water… I'll spray everyone off when we are finished here." She looked down at the grinning face of Killian. "If anyone even so much as looks at this water hose, I will drown them."

"oooh look out." Robin laughed, pulling himself from the mud.

Regina glared at her husband as he stood up. Without warning, she shot him in the face, knocking him back to the ground. "Anyone else?" she smirked, looking down at the thoroughly amused faces below her.

"Nope." Emma laughed. "I think we are good."

For the next twenty minutes or so, the group arranged stones around the fire while the kids played with the mud-caked dog and Regina stood by the house, armed with the hose. When the ring was complete, they all stood around the, now under control, fire.

"You may as well clean me first, my queen." Robin said, pulling his shirt off. "I'll see if I can find some clothes for everyone before we go find something to cook."

Ruby silently eyed Robin's newly exposed body as Regina sprayed him off. Her gaze rolled down his arms, chest and abs as if it were the water droplets on his skin. Noticing that his woman was checking out another man, Jefferson followed suit; peeling his shirt off and wringing out the water. Ruby's eyes shifted to his body and she chuckled at his obviously flexed core.

"Well, if you blokes are showing yours off…" Killian poked fun while too removing his shirt. "I believe I have you both beat." He smiled, flexing his arms.

Regina rolled her eyes at the men before looking over at Emma. "Actually," Emma smiled. "I win," she smirked, pulling her shirt midway up her body.

The men all examined her obnoxiously tone abdomen before all agreeing that she was in fact the victor.

"I thought that I was dating a woman." Regina said sarcastically, eying her trophy of a lover. "but she sure acts like a man," she rolled her eyes.

Roland looked up from playing with the dog and met Regina's eyes as they fell on him.

"Woop." Killian said, noticing the boys on the ground. His brows high and eyes wide, he turned completely around and walked away without another word.

Ruby and Jefferson stood awkwardly for a moment before slowly walking backwards and eventually, away.

"Roland." Robin said, knelling down.

The boy remained seated on the ground, staring at Regina. She looked as though she would pass out under her son's gaze. When Robin got down to his son's level, the boy shifted his gaze to his father's face.

"We need to talk about this." Robin said softly.

After a moment, Roland shook his head. "No we don't."

"Roland, I'm sorry." Regina practically cried, crumpling down next to the boys.

"Don't be sorry." The boy smiled. "I had a feeling that something funny was going on with you two. I mean, no one ever stays the night here but us and you look at Emma much differently than you look at anyone else…"

Regina and Robin stared silently at their son, both holding their mouths slightly ajar.

"Really, it isn't a big deal. When you love someone, you love someone… and seeing that it doesn't bother or worry Papa that you guys are together… why would it bother me?" He asked, staring at Regina. "And besides," he looked up at Emma. "She is pretty awesome, I don't blame you."

Emma released the breath she had been holding in. As the air hissed from her lips, a relived smiled showed through. "Thanks kid."

"I guess I was wrong." Oliver looked up at Emma. "He isn't all the dumb after all." He laughed, turning back to Dodger.

"Oliver, what did I tell you earlier?!" Emma groaned, throwing her hand up.

"She is a lot like mom," Roland laughed, looking at his dad. "She is already getting on to us… I mean, what's having one more mom going to hurt?"

**I'm doing my best to round this bad boy out. I'm looking at 3 more chapters... and I'm going to try to keep to that goal. So, if you are wanting to see something happen that isn't smutty or fluffy goodness (which will certainly be in there), shoot me a comment and I'll see if I can give it to you. Thank you all for your continued love and support for this fic, I never thought it would go this far... or this interesting, honestly. Thanks for reading! -DR**


End file.
